Princess Arcadia
by Cadi
Summary: An orphaned Princess of the true Organa bloodline, her bodyguard and a Jedi Rated MA
1. Default Chapter

PRINCESS ARCADIA

**CHAPTER ONE**

She awoke, excited, refreshed and eager to begin the day.  Today was her birthday.  Today she turned sixteen.  

"_Sixteen" she thought in wonder, "__What a wonderful age.  Finally I'll be taken seriously."  _

She looked around her room.  The sun was beginning to stream in through her soft billowing drapes.  It looked like it would turn out to be a beautiful day, "and so it should," she stated out loud.  Her room was large, yet it was warm, inviting, decorated in soft whites and muted pinks.   She lounged back onto her pillows in the exquisite comfort of her bed.  Only the best would do for our girl.  She was, after all, a Princess.  

The approaching footsteps were muted in the corridor outside her room, yet she recognised them instantly.  The door slid open unceremoniously and in strode her sister.  Well, foster sister really, but they had been together all of Arcadia's life that she rarely thought of that.  

"Good morning Cadi!  How did you sleep?"  

"Brilliantly of course and you my dear sweet Leia, How did you sleep?"   

"Hmm" Leia's reply was a content smile.  Leia as always was exquisitely dressed in a flowing white sleeveless gown.  Her long brown hair brushed across her back as she strode to sit on Arcadia's bed.  

"Well today's the day isn't it?  Today my baby sister turns sixteen.  Are you excited?"  

"You know I am Leia.  I've been looking forward to this day for months!"  Arcadia couldn't keep the radiant smile off her beautiful face.  She too had long dark hair, much darker than Leia's and where Leia's hair was reasonably straight; Arcadia's was a mass of curls.  Like her sister, Arcadia had big brown eyes and a perfect figure, but at sixteen, she was already taller than Leia.

The door slid open again and in strode another beautiful figure.  Her hair was also dark and curly, and her big brown eyes glinted with mirth and warmth.  She was elegant and regal.  She approached the girls with her arms outstretched in a welcoming gesture and took both of them in her arms for a long warm hug.  

"Good morning my darlings.  How did you both sleep?"  

"Just wonderful, thank you mother." Arcadia's reply was animated.  "But where's Father?"  

"He'll be along in a minute.  An urgent message came through on the communicator just as we were coming to see you." The girls nodded and continued to chat with their mother until their father arrived.  

"Daddy!"  Arcadia jumped out of bed and ran into the waiting arms of Bail Organa.  Bail hugged his daughter tightly; she was always daddy's little girl.  

"Happy Birthday Cadi!"  Bail smiled at Arcadia.  No matter how old she may be, she would always be his stubborn and feisty little girl. 

"Thank you."  Arcadia simply glowed with delight as she looked up at her father.

"Good morning Dad". 

Bail looked across at his other daughter still sitting on Arcadia's bed.  "_My, " he thought, __" they just get more beautiful by the day." Out loud he replied "Good morning Leia."  _

"Bail, what was the message about?"  Cassandra questioned her husband.  

Bail's eyes darkened noticeably.  "We have a problem."  He stated matter of factly.  "It seems that the empire is up to its old tricks again.  Cadi, I know that it's your birthday, but I am going to have to send Leia on a reconnaissance mission today.  I would go myself, but I have that meeting with the Viceroy this afternoon and you know how he gets when you cancel."

"Daddy No!  Can't it wait until tomorrow, or the day after?  It's my Birthday!  Anyway, Leia promised to take me to the opening of Andromeda tonight!  You can't send her off on a mission, not today."  Arcadia was incensed.    

"I have no choice, Cadi.  You know that if there was an alternative, that I would take it."  

Arcadia wasn't about to give up, this was way too important to her.   

"What about Zev, or Wedge.  I am sure that one of your trusty aids could handle it!"  

"Wedge is already going, but I need Leia to deliver my message personally.  I am sorry Arcadia, but it has to be this way."  

Arcadia knew when she was beaten.  Her father had used her full name that meant there was no changing his mind.  She knew how stubborn he could be; she knew all too well, she had inherited that trait.  

Arcadia's head dropped and she refused to meet her father's eyes.  "Its so unfair!"  She muttered just load enough for all to hear.  

"I'll make it up to you Cadi, I promise." Bail's voice softened.   Suddenly Arcadia saw an opportunity.  

"Daddy, does that mean that I can still go to the Andromeda opening?"  She gave him her most endearing smile.  

"No, Arcadia, I told you that you could only attend that if you are properly escorted."  Bail was adamant.  

"Then send an escort with me!"  Arcadia was starting to get annoyed.  This was supposed to be the best night of her life.  The opening of Andromeda on Serillia was billed as THE event of the season.  Everyone was going to be there_.  "Everyone but me" she thought dejectedly.  _

"Arcadia!"  Bail's voice lowered.  

"Arcadia, your father's right.  You can go to Andromeda another night, with Leia and a proper escort fit for a Princess."  Arcadia's mouth opened.  "No, don't say a word.  This is the end of the conversation."  

"But Mother?"  Arcadia pleaded.

She raised her hand in a final gesture, "Not a word!"  Cassandra was used to people obeying her, she was the Queen of Alderaan after all and with that, the conversation was over.  

Arcadia excused herself and went to get organised for the day ahead.  "_Damn it!" she thought "__And it seemed like such a great day when I woke up."_

Bail turned to his wife as they were leaving Arcadia's room "That girl is a real handful.  Once she gets something into that head of hers... I really don't know where she gets it from".   Cassandra smiled.  She wasn't about to say anything on that subject.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO 

The rest of the morning was a hive of activity.  There were preparations for the Birthday lunch to be finalised.  Staff were running around in all directions but they all had time to say hello and wish their favourite Princess a "Happy Birthday your Highness".  The royal family of Alderaan was much loved by the people and especially by the staff at the Palace.  

Arcadia made her way through the maze of corridors to Leia's room.  She stood outside the door for a moment as a sense of dread overtook her.  A cold shiver ran up her spine that made her gasp, but as quickly as it came, it was gone again.  Taking a moment to regain her composure, Arcadia thought about what it could mean.  A thousand scenarios entered her head and were dismissed in an instant.  "_I'm being silly" she thought and pressed the door release to Leia's rooms. _

"Arcadia, Hi!  I was hoping to see you before I left this morning.  Everything's been so rushed."  Arcadia made herself comfortable on Leia's bed, disturbing the contents of Leia's travel bags in the process.  

"So tell me Sis, what's so dreadfully important that you have to miss my birthday?"  

Leia sighed.  She knew how much Arcadia was looking forward to going to Andromeda tonight.  It was supposed to be Leia's Birthday present to her.  They had been planning it for months. Ever since they received the invitations to the official opening Arcadia's been on top of the world.  

_"Oh well," she thought__," She'll just have to wait a little longer to attend her first real night club."   Leia continued with her packing.  _

"You know, Cadi, just the usual, go find Obi-Wan Kenobi and bring him back to Alderaan." Leia said casually with a smile.  She deliberately left out the other part of her mission.  Arcadia didn't need to know how dangerous the mission actually was.  

Arcadia's face lit up.  "Obi -Wan Kenobi!  You're going to get Obi-Wan?  Oh Leia, why didn't you say so?  You know how much I love him.  He's like a grand father to us.  Can I come?  Please Leia take me with you!"   Arcadia was practically climbing all over Leia in her urgency to convince her.  

"You know I can't.  Daddy will never allow it."  

Arcadia's face darkened, "Oh Leia your such a prude.  Daddy doesn't need to know."  

Leia was shocked.  "Arcadia Organa, what are you saying.  You are a Princess, not some nerf herder's daughter!  You can't just run off like that without telling anyone.  Do you want the entire system out looking for you?"   

Arcadia knew Leia was right, if she disappeared, everyone would think that she had been kidnapped.  It wouldn't be fair to put her parents through an ordeal like that again.  

"All right Leia, you've made your point," she pouted for emphasis.  "How long are you going to be gone for?"  

Leia was relieved; her sister could be reckless when she wanted to.  "I should be back tomorrow morning if everything goes to plan.  We can go to Andromeda the following night."  

Arcadia smirked, "Whatever, its just not the same as opening night." 

Leia looked up from her packing and saw the disappointed look on her sister's face.  She really hated that she was leaving but she knew that it was her duty and the mission was important, in fact, imperative.  

"I know Cadi, but what can you do?"   There was still a lot about the family that Arcadia didn't know.  She was still too young, too impetuous.  Leia thought about telling her why she had to go on this mission but realised that Arcadia would be safer if she didn't know.  There was all the time in the world for Arcadia to find out about her family's involvement in the rebellion against the Empire.  _"She will have to grow up soon enough," Leia thought. __"Let her remain safe in her innocence for a while longer." _

Climbing off Leia's bed Arcadia said, "Oh well, I'd better leave you to it then."   

Leia took both of her sister's hands in hers and said, "Happy Birthday Cadi," then pulled her into her arms and hugged her for a long time. Pulling away from Leia Arcadia looked into her eyes.

"Have a safe trip, Sis.  You know I love you."  

Leia smiled, "I love you too, Cadi." And as an after thought,  "Oh, and make sure that you behave yourself today.  There's going to be a lot of important people at your party.  Maybe even your future husband," Leia teased.

Arcadia gave Leia a wry look.  "Yeah right, there all a bunch of stiffs.  I'm more likely to meet my future husband at some sleazy night club than here."  

Leia raised an eyebrow, "So that's why you want to go to Andromeda.  It's all so clear now."  

Arcadia's eye's widened at Leia's teasing, "Get out," she said and pushed her sister good-naturedly.  Leia laughed and pushed Arcadia back.  Pretty soon they were rolling around on the floor, squealing, giggling and tickling each other.  

"Are you two at it again?"  They both looked up to see their father standing in the doorway.  Trying to control their giggles, they laid flat on the ground taking deep breaths.  

"Whatever gave you that idea, Daddy?" Leia asked trying to hide a smile.  Arcadia burst into laughter again and hit Leia on the side of her thigh, making her sister lose her battle with her mirth.  

"Look at you two," said Bail smiling. "Princess Leia Organa, youngest Senator ever at eighteen, rolling around on the ground in hysterics with her sister, Princess Arcadia Organa, who by the way should be in her room getting dressed.  I can see the headlines now; 'Alderaan's royal siblings sock it out on palace floor.'"  

The two girls giggled louder at their father.  "Oh, Daddy."  Arcadia climbed to her feet then helped Leia up off the floor, the two of them smiling broadly.  Bail shook his head at them, clearly amused at their antics.  He liked that they were close, best friends, sisters.  He was so proud of them.  They were just like normal girls in private, but in public, they were the epitome of royalty, Princesses to the core.  

"Come on Cadi," he said, "the party starts in an hour.  You had better get organised."  Arcadia nodded; she didn't want to leave Leia but knew that there was nothing that she could do about it.  

"Okay Daddy.  Leia, have a safe trip and hurry home."  

Leia hugged her sister again and replied, "Thank you, I will."  

Arcadia turned and walked to the door, before she could leave Leia called out to her, "Cadi, I will take you to Andromeda.  I promise."  Arcadia smiled and left the room.

As she was walking back to her room, she thought about what Leia had said. "What can you do?" What can you do indeed?  Without Arcadia even realising it she had started to formulate a plan.  All this talk of secret missions and clandestine operations had Arcadia's mind spinning with possibilities.  Could she really disobey her parents and go to the opening anyway?  Was there a way to leave the system without anyone knowing?  

"Where there's a will there's a way," she stated out loud, as she walked past a royal guard.  

"Excuse me Princess, is there something I can help you with?"  

Arcadia looked up surprised by the sound of that voice.  She hadn't realised that she had spoken out loud.  

"Zac, Hi. Um, no I was just talking to myself."  

Zac smiled at the Princess, _"she is certainly growing into a beautiful young woman."  He thought.  With a smirk he said, "You know that's the first sign of going crazy."  _

Arcadia looked up at him taken aback for an instant, and then she too smiled and gave him a wry look accompanied by a good-natured punch in the arm.  

"Watch it Zac. I'll have you taken off my list of personal guards and place you on sentry duty."  

Zac feigned horror at the suggestion "Oh no, please your highness, I'll behave.  I am your most humble of servants." He bowed low still smirking.  Arcadia couldn't keep from laughing any longer.  

Zac always made her feel better no matter what was wrong.  He had been part of her personal guard for a year and a half now.  Arcadia had taken an instant liking to him from the start.  He wasn't much older than she was, with dark hair, emerald green eyes and a lean yet toned physique.  He was like the brother that she never had.  Everywhere she went Zac was close by.  He was the one that had rescued her from her kidnappers and returned her to her family on Alderaan.  Bail was so grateful that he commissioned him into the royal guards instantly.  Ever since then, they had been inseparable.

Zac leaned over, indicating to Arcadia to come closer.  Thinking that Zac wanted to tell her something in confidence, Arcadia obliged, still smiling widely at him.  Zac looked deep into her eyes for a moment then kissed her softly on the cheek.  Arcadia's eyes widened as a warm tingling sensation coursed through her.  Zac then whispered into her ear,  "Happy Birthday, Cadi."  As he pulled away, he looked into her eyes again smiling then he turned and strode off down the corridor, disappearing around a bend.

Arcadia watched him leave in stunned silence.  Her fingers gently touched her cheek where Zac's lips had momentarily been.  

_"Looks like the day is brightening up" she thought and with a smile, she continued in the opposite direction._


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE 

Arcadia surveyed herself in the mirror.  Her long dark hair was weaved and piled on top of her head.  She wore a long white dress that followed the curves of her body.  It had a scooped neckline and a low back.  A gold belt that sat on her hips emphasized her small waist.  Her neck was adorned with an intricate gold neckpiece that harboured a multitude of gemstones.  On her wrist was clasped the matching bracelet and her ears glittered with the earrings that completed the set.  

Queen Cassandra entered her daughter's room and strode up behind Arcadia.  She stood there for a moment looking at the images of her daughter and herself reflected in the full-length mirror.  She caught her daughter's eye in the mirror and smiled.  

"You look radiant," she told her.  Arcadia smiled at her mother and smoothed her dress.  "But there is something missing."  Arcadia critically looked at her reflection again but failed to see what was missing.  She turned to her mother. 

"What's missing Mum?"  She asked perplexed. 

Cassandra turned to an aid and waved her over.  She was carrying a large jewellery case, which she held out towards the Queen.  Cassandra smiled at her daughter and opened the case.  Inside sat the most beautiful headpiece that Arcadia had ever seen.  It was designed in gold, Arcadia's metal of choice, with brilliant gems of every colour worked through the fine webs.  It reminded Arcadia of her favourite constellation and twinkled just as brightly.  

"Oh, Mother its beautiful," whispered Arcadia.  

"Happy Birthday my darling."  Cassandra lifted the magnificent piece of jewellery from its casing and expertly positioned it in Arcadia's hair.  "There, now you look perfect."

Arcadia turned to look in the mirror again and gasped at the sight. The headpiece was beautiful and it complimented Arcadia perfectly.  

Bail stood in the doorway of his daughter's dressing room, looking at the reflections of the two women in the mirror.  

_"Two women. What happened to my little girl?"  It seemed like yesterday that Arcadia was running around the palace in pony tails, driving her nanny crazy, getting into all sorts of mischief.  Yet, there she was standing before him all grown up and looking every inch the Princess. _

"Bail."  Cassandra spotted her husbands reflection in the mirror and turned to look at him.  Bail walked over to his wife and daughter smiling brightly at them.  He leant down and gave Cassandra a kiss before taking Arcadia's hands. 

"Let me look at you Cadi."  He said looking his daughter over.  

Arcadia smiled at him and turned around on the spot.  

"You look lovely my dear." he stated proudly. "As do you Cassandra".  

Cassandra bowed her head to the side and said "Thank you."  

Both Bail and Cassandra where dressed for the occasion.  The Birthday lunch they were hosting in Arcadia's honour would be filled with dignitaries from a number of worlds, all eager to catch a glimpse of the beautiful Princess Arcadia.

"Come Arcadia" Cassandra held her hand out to her daughter.  Arcadia stood with her back to her mother as she clasped the long cape to the shoulders of her dress.  

"Its time." 

Cassandra and Bail connected arms as they strode from the room.  Arcadia followed behind them.  As she walked through her door, Zac and his team of royal guards met her.  They too were in dress uniform for the occasion.  Zac offered his arm to Arcadia who blushed slightly at his appreciative gaze before accepting.  The remaining guards formed up behind them and together they strode to the banquet hall.  The palace staff lined the corridors to see the procession, bowing and curtsying deeply as the royal entourage passed by.   Arcadia acknowledged them with a smile and a slight nod of her head as she strode along.

The doors to the banquet hall were closed when they reached them.  The royal party stopped and Arcadia took a deep breath.  Zac looked down at her "Are you alright Princess?" 

Arcadia looked up at him and nodded. On the other side of the doors, the official fanfare was being played.  Arcadia took another deep breath to centre herself, adjusted her dress and adopted her most regal of smiles.  Bail turned to his daughter, "Ready?" he asked.  

Arcadia nodded.  He turned back and indicated to the guards at the door.  The massive banquet doors silently slid opened and the room unfolded itself before them.  The long corridor was lined with red carpet and flanked by large round tables, occupied by dignitaries from numerous allied worlds.  The table at the far end was for the royal party.  The King and Queen's chairs in the centre of the long table, the two Princesses' chairs either side and then a number of smaller chairs flanking these for the lesser guests at the main table.  

Everyone in the room was standing in anticipation of the royal family's arrival.  A loud echoing voice boomed around the room. 

"Honoured guests, it is with great pleasure that I announce the arrival of the royal family of Alderaan.  Please welcome Her Royal Highness Queen Cassandra and her husband Senator Bail Organa."  

Queen Cassandra, escorted by Bail entered the room to loud applause.  The booming voice continued.  

"And without further ado, the moment you have all been waiting for.  Please raise your glasses in honour of the birthday girl herself, Her Royal Highness, Princess Arcadia Organa, escorted by Captain Zac Terran and her personal guard."  

The applause was deafening.  Arcadia silently counted to ten, and then strode out into the room to receive the adulation.  She radiated warmth and dignity as she walked down the red carpet to the main table.  The crowd was in awe of her beauty and charm.  Whispered compliments could be heard throughout the room.  Arcadia smiled and took the entire room in with her gaze making everyone believe that she looked directly at them as she walked past.  Finally, she reached her chair at the main table.  She remained standing waiting for the room to fall silent.  When it did, her father picked up his glass and turned to his daughter.  

"Princess Arcadia, on behalf of the allied worlds whose representatives are present here today, I would like to wish you a very Happy Sixteenth Birthday." 

Everyone in the room echoed the sentiment and drank from their glasses.  Arcadia beamed at them, waiting for the room to settle.  She indicated for them to sit down then addressed them.  

"Thank you.  I am honoured by your presence here today.  I would like to thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to attend my birthday celebrations.  The palace staff have prepared a wonderful meal and entertainment for us.  I am sure that everything will be to your liking.  Thank you and enjoy."  

Arcadia looked around the room again as everyone applauded then finally took her seat next to her mother.

The banquet hall was buzzing with noise as the royal table was served their meal. Once that was done, immaculately dressed waiters attended every other table serving meals and beverages to the guests.  

Zac leaned over to Arcadia, "How long have you been rehearsing that speech for?" he teased.  

"Why, what was wrong with it?" Arcadia gave him a pointed look. 

"Oh, nothing."  Zac said unconvincingly.  

Arcadia pointed her butter knife at him.  "Watch it Zac. I have already picked out a nice little spot on the palace tower for you."  

Zac laughed out loud his emerald eyes gleaming.  

"I'm not kidding Zac."  Arcadia insisted, making Zac laugh even harder.

After the meal was eaten and the dishes cleared away, a huge cake was brought in for the birthday girl.  The crowd all joined in singing Happy Birthday to Arcadia who stood there regally until it was time to cut the cake.  With the official part of the afternoon over, the dancing began.  Bail escorted his daughter out onto the dance floor and whirled her around the floor.  Arcadia was a talented dancer and her father was very proud.  Queen Cassandra had the first dance with Zac but was soon in the arms of her husband.  

Zac approached Arcadia and bowed low.  "May I have this dance?" he asked offering her his hand.  

"Certainly," Arcadia took his hand and Zac pulled her close to him as he led her around the room. 

"Don't they make a perfect couple?" 

Arcadia looked up but failed to see the person who had made the comment.  She was intrigued by the idea.  Arcadia had never thought of Zac in a romantic way.  He was like a big brother to her.  Always teasing her, playing tricks and arguing over the pettiest of things.  He was her bodyguard, her training partner and her teacher.  Arcadia looked up at Zac and tried to see him with a critical eye, tried to see him the way a stranger would see him.  She looked at his chiselled features, at his green eyes, his dark hair.  She felt the strength in his body as he pressed up against her.  She looked at him and was surprised by what she saw.  He was in fact very good looking.  

As they danced around the room Arcadia caught sight of herself in the mirrored walls.  She watched as Zac spun her around.  She saw what everyone else in the room had seen: a beautiful Princess dancing with a handsome man.  

"Princess, what's wrong? You look puzzled."  Zac looked at Arcadia with concern.  

"Wrong, no nothings wrong Zac.  In fact everything is just perfect." 

Arcadia danced with a number of other young men, being charming and gracious with each of them.  While she danced, she gave them her undivided attention and conducted herself as befitting a Princess.  She chatted with dignitaries and joked with princes but all the while her bodyguard never let her out of his sight.  Arcadia looked up, her eyes locked with Zac's bright green eyes, and he smiled.  Arcadia brushed a stray curl from her face and blushed, a warm glow rushing through her.  She excused herself from the mining baron and his son whom she had just been talking to and walked across the room, out onto the balcony.  She made her way to the railing and leaning on it she surveyed her kingdom.

Alderaan was a beautiful world with wide blue oceans and expansive lands.  The planet was home to a number of unique species that only thrived in the moderate climate.  Unlike Coruscant, Alderaan was not completely covered in high-rise buildings and packed with masses of people.  There were numerous areas of open space covered in lush vegetation.  Pristine beaches surrounded the continents and islands, all protected by laws that were passed and upheld by the royal family.  The cities were all aesthetically beautiful, carefully planned not to encroach too far into the natural environment.  The people of Alderaan lived in perfect harmony with the planet, balancing technology and nature in such a way that made them the envy of the galaxy.

The soft breeze caressing the Princess was a welcome relief from the warmth of the early afternoon sun.  Arcadia looked out across the city, admiring the architectural brilliance.  

"Mummy look, its Princess Arcadia!" 

Arcadia looked up to see a young girl pointing at her from a balcony of an adjacent building, clearly excited at seeing royalty.  The little girls mother seemed embarrassed by her outcry and was trying to silence her.  Arcadia straightened and smiled at them, "Hello there, what's your name?"  

The little girl beamed, "Naraya, your highness."  

Arcadia's smile widened, "Naraya, that's a lovely name.  It suits you."  

The little girl clung to her mother's leg smiling up at her.  "Thank you, Princess," she replied.  "Are you having a party?" she asked.  

"Yes, it's my birthday," Arcadia answered. 

Naraya's eyes widened, "It's my birthday too," her voice was full of wonder.  Suddenly she looked down, her little face darkening, "But I won't be having a party.  Mummy says we can't afford it this year."  

Arcadia's heart sank at the sadness in the little girl's eyes.  "Would you like to come to my party?" 

Naraya's face brightened and she turned to her mother jumping up and down excitedly, "Can we Mummy, please?"  

Her mother looked surprised at Arcadia's hospitality, "Oh no your highness, we couldn't possibly impose on you like that."  

Arcadia shook her head, "Don't be silly, you're not imposing." Naraya's mother still looked unsure.  "Please, I would like you to come.  Naraya will enjoy it."  

The little girls mother looked embarrassed but nodded her head, "Thank you your highness.  You don't know what this means to her." 

Arcadia smiled, "I'll send someone over to get you."  

Arcadia turned and saw her father and Zac standing on the balcony just out of sight of Naraya and her mother.  Zac smiled at Arcadia's questioning look and said, "I'm on it Princess."  With that, he turned and re-entered the ballroom, disappearing out of sight.  Arcadia approached her father who put an arm around her shoulders.  

"That was a really nice thing to do Cadi.  I am very proud of you."  

Arcadia smiled up at Bail, "Thank you, Daddy.  I just hate to see my people suffer."  

Bail smiled at his daughter, "Compassion is a great asset to have my darling, but it needs to be tempered with wisdom.  It is not always possible to help everyone.  Sometimes the individual must be sacrificed for the greater good of the whole."   

Arcadia nodded,  "Perhaps Father, but I would only take that option as a last resort."  

Bail laughed softly, "You are going to be a wonderful Queen Arcadia.  Come, let us go greet your new guests."  Bail escorted his daughter into the ballroom.

The main doors slid open and Zac and another royal guard escorted Naraya and her mother into the room.  Zac surveyed the room looking for the Princess.  He spotted her being escorted across the room by her father, stopping to talk to Queen Cassandra.  Zac caught Bail's eye who indicated for him to bring the newcomers over.  

Zac nodded, "Come, I'll introduce you to the royal family."  

Naraya and her mother were overawed by the splendour, their eyes continually darting around the room trying to take in all the sights.  Zac encouraged them on their way, smiling broadly at them.  They stopped in front of the royal family; Naraya's mother curtsied, gripping her daughter's hand tightly.  

Zac formally introduced them, "Your highnesses, May I introduce you to Lilliana and Naraya Creedon."  

Lilliana straightened trying to control her shaking, she addressed Cassandra.  "This is a great honour, my Queen."  She then turned to Bail bowing her head, "Your Highness."  

Bail and Cassandra acknowledged her, "Lilliana, Naraya you are both welcome here."  Bail knelt down in front of Naraya; "I understand that it is your birthday today."  

Naraya nodded, "Yes sir it is."  

Bail smiled, "How old are you Naraya?"  

Naraya looked up at her mother then back at Bail, "I'm five."  

Bail looked at Cassandra out of the corner of his eye, "Five, my you are a big girl." 

Arcadia motioned to a handmaiden, who came over and handed her a small parcel.  She handed the parcel to her father, who held it out to Naraya, "It would be an honour if you would accept this gift from the royal family of Alderaan."  

Naraya's eyes twinkled as she took the gift.  She quickly opened it.  Inside was a small diamond heart on a delicate gold chain.  "Oh, it's beautiful.  Thank you."  

Bail took the chain from her and clasped it around her neck.  The diamond snuggled in the hollow of her throat, sparkling as it caught the light.  "There, it's perfect."  Bail stood up.  

Arcadia leaned down to Naraya and kissed her on the cheek, "Happy birthday Naraya."  

The little girl threw her arms around Arcadia's neck, hugging her tightly, "Thank you Princess Arcadia, this has been the best birthday ever."  

The Princess returned her hug, "It's my pleasure, Naraya."  

Lilliana wiped a tear from her cheek, "I don't know how to thank you Princess.  I have nothing to give you for your birthday."  

The Princess smiled at Lilliana, "You have already given me a gift more precious than any that I have received today."  

Lilliana looked perplexed, "I don't understand your highness."  

Arcadia looked down at Naraya, "You have allowed me to brighten the day of this precious child.  Nothing makes me happier than helping my people."  

Cassandra and Bail exchanged glances, both gleaming with pride at the maturity of their daughter.  

Lilliana fought back the tears as she took Arcadia's hand and curtsied before her.  "Thank you your highness, I am proud to be your humble servant."  

Princess Arcadia looked at her parents then helped Lilliana up.  Bail took Lilliana's hand and indicated for a handmaiden to come to him, "This is Kiara," the handmaiden bowed.  "She will show you around the palace.  Please, help yourselves to some refreshments and enjoy the rest of the day."  Lilliana and Naraya thanked the royal family again and followed Kiara to the banquet table.

The Princess watched them leave then turned to her parents, "I would really like to do more for them mother."  

Cassandra placed an arm around her daughter, "It is always hard to know when to let go Cadi.  You have given that child a precious gift, a birthday that she will remember all her life. You have also renewed her mother's confidence in the universe and us.  All we can do now is ensure that all our people have the best possible opportunities and laws to protect them.  The rest is up to them.  Everyone must choose their own path, Cadi.  You know that."  

Arcadia knew that her mother was right but giving up was not her style.  She nodded, "Yes mum, but it just seems so unfair."  

Cassandra knew what her daughter was feeling.  She had to learn to deal with the same feelings as she was growing up.  "Nobody said that being a Princess was going to be easy Arcadia."  


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR 

The party had been over for some time and most of the dignitaries and other guests had said their goodbyes and returned to their respective homes.  Arcadia had been sitting out on the balcony watching the world go by, as she tried to decide what she was going to do about Andromeda.  Zac had joined her earlier.  They were sitting side by side a drink in their hands in a comfortable silence.  That was one of the things that she loved most about Zac, he didn't always treat her like a Princess or try to impress her all the time.  They could just sit there quietly for hours and be a complete comfort to each other.

Arcadia and Zac were still dressed in all their finery.  

Zac broke the silence,  "What are you thinking about Princess?"  

Arcadia gathered her wandering thoughts and returned to the present.  "I'm just wishing that Leia would hurry back.  I know its stupid but I am still hoping that we can leave for Andromeda tonight."  

Zac smiled, "Somehow I don't think that's going to happen Cadi.  Your parents were pretty adamant about that."  

Arcadia looked resigned, "I know but there's no harm in a little optimism.  It's been such a perfect day, it seems like such a shame to ruin it."  

Zac nodded.  "Talking about perfect, have a look at that sunset.  Is it just me or is it exquisite this evening?"  

Arcadia looked across the horizon at the captivating colours that lined the sky.  Zac was right the sunset did look magnificent.  It was like the sun had decided to put on a show of brilliance for Arcadia's birthday.  They sat in silence and watched the spectacle, marvelling at the beauty of nature.

"That was gorgeous." Arcadia stood up and walked to the railing, leaning on it she looked down at the twinkling city lights below her then up at the first stars above.  The gentle breeze started to take on a frosty edge and Arcadia shivered.  

"Come on Princess, we had better get back inside.  It will be time for dinner soon and I want to get out of these clothes and into something more comfortable."  

Zac held his hand out to her.  She surveyed the darkening sky once more before turning and taking his hand.  Zac studied her face for a moment.  The serenity of her beauty was marred by a hint of resignation in her eyes.  He realised that she had accepted the fact that she wouldn't be going out tonight and was dealing with it as best she could.  

"Don't worry about it Cadi.  You've got your whole life ahead of you.  There will be plenty of opening nights and excitement in your life."  The look she gave him made him add,  "Trust me.  I'll make sure of it."  

She gave him a grateful smile and snuggled up into his arm.  "Thank you Zac.  I don't know what I would do without you."

Zac led Arcadia through the almost deserted corridors of the palace. The staff were busy making preparations for the evening meal.  "Guess who asked if he could kiss me today?"  Zac's head shot up as Arcadia's words registered.  

"What? Who?"  A foreboding feeling rose within him.  

Arcadia smiled at his reaction, "Prince Isodor."  

Zac's eyes widened, "You kissed Prince Is a Dork?"  

Arcadia laughed, "I didn't say that Zac.  I said he asked if he could kiss me."  

Zac was still stunned, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.  "What did you say to him?" 

She looked down at the floor then back up at Zac shyly, "I told him that I didn't think it was such a good idea, especially since he has a thing for Leia."  

Zac's laughter was full of relief.  "That's telling him.  You should have told me sooner, I would have sorted him out."  

Arcadia gave Zac a considering look, "My Zac, if I didn't know better I would say that you were jealous."  

Zac's mouth hung open, "What? Me jealous? Of Prince Is a Dork?  I don't think so."  

The Princess realised that she had hit a nerve and decided to play up to it, "Still he is kind of cute, maybe I should have let him kiss me.  I wonder if he is still here.  Zac be a dear and go check for me."  

"Check for you?" The jealousy rising within Zac reached fever pitch.  He looked up and down the corridor to ensure that no one was watching then pushed the Princess into an alcove and up against the wall.  "Let me tell you something Princess, your first kiss isn't going to be from some dork you hardly even know."  

A rush of heat filled the Princess as she looked into Zac's smouldering green eyes.  "Oh really?" she whispered.  

Zac moved closer pinning her to the wall, "Really," he replied.  

"Then who?" her voice trembled.  

Zac could feel the soft warmth of her pressed up against him, her body trembling in anticipation. She moistened her lips and looked deep into his eyes, her soul begging him to kiss her.  Zac took a deep breath to steady himself; he ran his thumb along her check then cupped her head in his hand.  Slowly his lips moved towards hers.  

Arcadia's heart was pounding in her chest.  He pressed his lips gently on hers then pulled back slightly to look in her eyes.  She returned his gaze, her brown eyes darkening.  This time he didn't hesitate.  He pressed his lips on hers in a long probing kiss.  She melted into him moaning softly.  They held hands, fingers intertwined as they moved against each other.  Zac pulled her arms up above her head, pinning her to the spot.  He looked down at her and thought _"Why didn't I do this sooner?" He kissed her down the side of her neck.  Her breath was coming in shallow gasps, her breasts heaving.  It was a good thing that Zac had her pinned up against the wall, as her legs had turned to jelly.  _

Zac ran his tongue from the hollow of her neck up to her ear.  Arcadia's body trembled at his touch.  He pulled back and looked into her eyes again.  Releasing her hand from his grip, she pulled his head back in towards her, crushing her lips on his.  She ran her fingers through his hair as they kissed, his hands exploring her body.

Suddenly the corridor adjacent to them was filled with the noise of hurrying feet.  Zac and Arcadia froze, a slight panic filling the Princess.  "Sh." Zac pushed the Princess deeper into the alcove as the feet entered the room next to them.   

"What's going on?"  Her father's voice filled the silence.  Zac and Arcadia exchanged a glance but didn't move.  

"Bail, what's happened?" Cassandra's voice was full of concern.  

"I was just about to find out Cassandra."  

There was an awkward pause, "Your highnesses, I'm afraid that I have some bad news."  The controller's voice trembled.  

"Out with it man!"  Bail's patience was wearing thin.  

"We received a distress call from the Princess's ship.  That was ten minutes ago but we have failed to make contact with them since.  I believe that their communications have been jammed."  

"Try again."  Cassandra's voice was commanding.  

"Yes ma'am."  

The feeling of dread that rose within Arcadia was palpable.  Zac could see the fear in her eyes as she pulled away from him and strode to the door of the communications room.  Zac followed, the same sense of dread growing in the pit of his stomach.  She stood in the doorway staring at the screen as the controller attempted to contact her sister's ship again.  Suddenly the screen came alive with the face of an imperial officer.  

"This is Captain Verada of the Imperial Starfleet.  We intercepted a distress call from a galactic cruiser.  On arrival at their broadcast coordinates, we found the remains of the star ship.  The cruiser's markings contain the  system crest of Alderaan.  It appears to have encountered an unexpected meteorite cluster that it could not avoid.  Readings indicated that the shift shields were overridden and the ship was hulled to the point of vacating ninety-five percent of its atmosphere.  I'm afraid there were no survivors." 

"No!"  The heartfelt scream that erupted from deep within Arcadia reverberated through the room.  Everyone turned to see the Princess standing in the doorway.  Her face filled with horror.  

"Arcadia!"  Her mother took a step towards her.  

The Princess slowly shook her head, her eyes welling with tears. "No!" she sobbed then turned and ran from the room.  

"Arcadia!"  Her father yelled after her but she disappeared around a corner too distressed to hear anything.  

"I'll go after her."  

The Queen nodded her arms wrapped across her chest, "Thanks Zac," her own eyes filling with tears.  Zac turned and ran after the Princess.

The horror that filled Arcadia threatened to overwhelm her.  She ran blindly through the palace bumping into walls and pushing past staff members.  The palace staff jostled by the Princess stared after her in stunned disbelief.  They knew that something was wrong, their beloved Princess never behaved in this way.  

The burning tears stung her eyes and the bitter emotions choked her.  She didn't stop, trying desperately to outrun the feelings that welled up inside her.  Trying to outrun the images forming in her mind, the unbelievable fact that her sister was dead.  "No!"  The scream echoed through her mind.  She leaned up against a wall, her body heaving for breath, her lungs burning, the tears stinging her eyes.  "Leia!"  She sobbed and slid down the wall, collapsing in a heap on the floor, the pain too much to bear.  

Zac ran through the corridors looking for the Princess.  She wasn't hard to track; the evidence of her passing was everywhere.  The corridors were dotted with staff members looking perplexed, some picking themselves up off the floor, others collecting lost articles that were knocked out of their grasp in the Princess's passing.  He caught sight of her at the end of a long corridor and picked up the pace trying to catch her.  As he ran, he struggled with his own feelings.  Although not as close as Arcadia, Leia was still an important part of his life. At least she was.  He fought back the tears, knowing that he would have to be strong for her.  He reached the end of the corridor and found himself in the hanger bay.  He looked around the enormous room and spotted Arcadia running up the ramp to her ship.  He leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath then started to walk towards her.

Arcadia looked up between her sobs and slowly began to realise where she was.  She pulled herself up off the floor and stumbled to the cockpit.  Sitting down in the pilots seat, she strapped herself in.  Angrily brushing the tears away, she fired up the engines.  Her fingers worked across the console bringing the vessel to life as panel after panel lit up before her.  In no time the ship was ready for takeoff.  Just as the Princess was about to launch the monitor lit up and a controller appeared on the screen.  

"I'm sorry your highness, but you are not cleared for take off."  

Arcadia glared at the woman who dared to question her.  "Do I look like I care?"  

The woman flinched, unaccustomed to the Princess's abrupt manner.  

"I have a direct order from Queen Cassandra not to allow you to leave.  I am sorry Princess Arcadia but I have my orders."  

The anger welled up within her. 

"Well then, you will just have to shoot me out of the sky."  She punched the end key and turned to the console.  The ship's engine roared as it rose from its perch.  The landing gear retracted and the ship floated out of the hanger and into the sky.

Zac looked up as the engines on Arcadia's ship ignited. 

"Damn it Cadi, what are you doing?"  

He ran towards her ship but the ramp retracted and the ship lifted off before he could get close.  He stood there for a moment and watched Arcadia float out of the hanger and speed off into the night.  Turning, he ran towards his X-Wing fighter and climbed aboard, punching in the ignition sequence as he strapped himself in.  

"This is Zac Terran, I need immediate clearance to leave.  Please track the Princess's ship and have the information fed to my onboard computer."  Zac pulled on his helmet and ran through his flight check.  

"Captain Terran, this is control.  You have clearance for take off.  The information you requested is being transmitted to your computer."  

Zac pulled the hatch closed. "Thanks control."  The fighter lifted up and glided out of the hanger.  

"Zac, can you hear me?"  

Zac checked the information on his computer, "Yes your highness, loud and clear."  

"Bring her back to me Zac.  I can't bear to lose another daughter today."  

Zac closed his eyes for a moment, "I will bring her back my Queen.  I promise."     

Zac's X-Wing rose into the night sky, the engines roaring as it accelerated after the Princess.  The planet's surface blurred beneath him then quickly disappeared. It only took a few moments before the fighter shot into the vacuum of space.  Zac consulted his computer and was on the Princess's trail in no time.  He switched on the communicator and punched in Arcadia's private frequency.  

"Princess Arcadia, this is Zac Terran, do you copy?"  His enquiry was met with static.  After a brief pause he tried again. 

"Princess Arcadia, this is Zac, do you read me?"  The static seemed louder this time.  

"Damn it Arcadia, I know you can hear me, pick up!"  

Arcadia looked down at the communicator as Zac's voice emanated from the speaker.  She pursed her lips angrily at the tone in his voice and contemplated ignoring him again.  She wasn't in any mood to talk.  All she wanted to do was fly away from Alderaan, speed away from the memory of the imperial officer on the screen.  Maybe if she got far enough away, the pain might stop, the reality of the situation may fade and her life may go back to normal.  Maybe if she kept flying out amongst the stars she might discover that it was all a lie, that her sister was really alive, that it was some horrible, dreadful mistake.  A lie.  

"Cadi, please."  

Zac's pleading voice interrupted her thoughts.  She took a deep breath then pressed the answer key.  "Go away Zac.  Leave me alone."  

Zac closed his eyes and smiled to himself.  _Thank you. _

"You know I can't do that Princess."  

There was a brief pause.  "Your relieved of duty Captain Zac Terran.  You're no longer my bodyguard.  Now go away."  

He looked down at the communicator and shook his head.  "You can fire me all you like Cadi.  That's not going to change the way I feel about you. I am not leaving."  

There was a long silence.  Zac looked at his computer and realised that he was coming up behind the Princess's ship.  He was surprised that he had caught up to her already.  

"Cadi, talk to me."  

The communicator was silent.  Zac flew his fighter up next to Arcadia's ship.  He looked across into the cockpit and saw the Princess in the pilots seat.  She looked up at him, the tears streaming down her face.  

"Zac, I'm really scared."

Zac struggled with his own feelings, "I know babe, so am I."  Their eyes locked across the vacuum of space.  "Cadi, we are coming up to a habitable planet.   Let's land there and talk about it."  

Arcadia nodded her assent.  The fighter formed up beside the Princess's ship and together they made their way to the small planet on the outskirts of the Alderaan system.  Zac scanned the surface looking for a clearing to land on.  They flew over large amounts of tropical jungle then across the top of some sheer cliffs.  Finally, Zac decided that the long stretch of sand beneath the cliffs offered them the best protection.  The two ships slowly hovered over the soft sand then came to a halt on the beach, the engines blowing up clouds of sand in their wake.

Zac pulled back the hatch of his fighter and climbed out.  He made his way over to the Princess's ship.  The ramp slowly lowered and came to rest in the sand with a thud.  Zac climbed up the ramp and pressed the hatch release.  The door slid open silently.  He walked into the ship expecting to see the Princess waiting for him just inside the door but she was not there.  He went to the cockpit.  Arcadia was still sitting in the pilot's seat, her head in her hands, the sobs racking her body.  Zac stood in the doorway, the sight of the Princess wrenching at his heart.  His own turbulent emotions threatened to choke him.  

"Cadi," his voice was barely a whisper.  

Arcadia turned and looked at him for a moment.  The tears started to well in his eyes.  

"Oh Zac," she climbed out of her seat and stumbled into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably.  

Zac held her close stroking her hair, his own feelings mirroring hers.  The tears streamed down his face as he shared her pain for the loss of her sister, the loss of his friend.

Suddenly the communicator came alive.  The images of Arcadia's parents appeared on the screen.  

"Arcadia, you're all right.  Where are you?"  

Both Zac and Arcadia looked up at the screen. 

"Mum?"  

Bail and Cassandra looked scared.  They were holding each other.  In the background, people were running around in a panic.  

"Arcadia, listen to me.  This is very important.  Are you on Alderaan?"  

Zac and Arcadia exchanged a glance.  "Mum, what's going on?"  

Bail looked pointedly at his daughter.  "Arcadia, answer the question.  Are you on Alderaan?"  

A cold shiver ran up her spine.  "No Dad, we're not.  We're on Romulus."  

Bail and Cassandra gave a collective sigh of relief.  

"Good baby.  Now listen to me, you need to get as far away from Alderaan as possible.  Don't go to Coruscant.  Don't trust anyone.  Especially the Imperials."  

Arcadia grabbed hold of Zac, the fear rising within her.  "Daddy?  What's going on?"  

Bail and Cassandra looked at each other, "Cadi you need to go into hiding.  Your life is in great danger. Promise me you will do that, Arcadia.  Promise."  The fear was now palpable.  

"Yes Mum, I promise."    

Both Bail and Cassandra were visibly relieved.  "Good baby.  Now listen carefully.  An Imperial space station has just moved into orbit around Alderaan.  We do not know their intentions but they can't be good.  I want you and Zac to get into your ships and fly as far away from here as possible.  No matter what happens, don't come back.  If we can, we will come and find you.  Is that understood Cadi?"  

Arcadia nodded, "Yes Mum."  

Cassandra smiled and turned her attention to Zac, "Zac, take care of my baby."  

Zac held Arcadia close, "I will your highness, I promise."   

Bail looked deep into his daughter's eyes, "We love you Arcadia.  Always remember that."  

The tears rolled down Arcadia's face, "I love you too.  Both of you."  

Her parents smiled at her, then were startled by something, they both looked up and were consumed by a bright light.  The screen went dead.  

"Mum?" 

The sky suddenly lit up in a huge explosion.  

"What the?"  

Zac and Arcadia ran outside and stared at the spot in the distance were Alderaan had once been.  

"No!  It can't be!  Zac tell me that isn't Alderaan!"  

Zac stared at the bright ball of light in disbelief.  Arcadia turned to him and started pounding at his chest. 

"It can't be.  That's impossible.  That kind of fire power, it just doesn't exist!"  

He looked down at her then pulled her into his arms.  In a whispered voice he said, "Yes it does."  

Arcadia pulled back and looked incredulously into his face.

"What?"  

He knew that he had to tell her everything about her family's involvement in the rebellion.  It was the only way that she would ever understand.  

"The Empire has built a huge space station, the Death Star.  It has the capability to destroy a planet.  They just proved that."  

Arcadia shook her head, the enormity of the situation still not sinking in.  "But why Alderaan?  We are a peaceful planet.  We have no links to the rebellion."   

"Actually Cadi, that's not entirely true.  Your family has strong links with the Alliance.  That's what Leia was working on today.  She was picking up the technical readouts of that battle station."

Arcadia was stunned, "She told me she was meeting Obi Wan Kenobi."  

Zac nodded, "she was doing that too."  

He sat the Princess down in the warm sand and began to tell her all he knew about the rebellion against the Empire and the pivotal role that the Organa family had in forming and sustaining the Alliance.  Arcadia listened intently, stunned by the enormity of the secret that her family had kept from her.  Although she finally understood her family's position, she still couldn't comprehend why the Empire would destroy her home world.  An entire planet blown into oblivion.  Billions of innocent people, animals, plants all killed on the whim of one man.  The anger boiled within her and to her surprise she found herself thinking about the little girl that she had made so happy only hours before. 

Arcadia's emotions were frayed.  She still couldn't believe that in one day she could go from having a wonderful family and beautiful home to being an orphan and never seeing Alderaan again.  The denial turned to anger then to unbelievable pain and sorrow and then finally into a hollow emptiness.  Zac's pain was just as acute as the Princess's.   He had been welcomed into the royal family with open arms and loved each and every one of them unconditionally.  They had become his family too, he had finally found a place where he felt that he belonged and to have all that taken away with one blinding flash was just unbearable.

The Princess and her bodyguard sat on that beach staring up at the glowing ball of debris for some time each of them lost in desperate despair, teetering on the brink of the abyss that threatened to consume them.  The agony and horror of the situation tearing apart their very souls.  They clung to each other, seeking comfort in the only thing that was left to them, the only thing familiar, their friendship.  At that defining moment, their bond was sealed.  Zac swore that he would never let anything happen to her, that he would defend her with his life.  Her protection was now his life mission.  She looked so young, so lost, and so alone.  The beautiful confident young woman that he had escorted only hours before had metamorphosised into an emotional wreck.  Zac was sure that only her inherited inner strength managed to keep her from tumbling into the darkness of an emotional meltdown. 

They stayed in each other's arms for some time, trying desperately to console each other.  When the tears finally subsided, they were both physically and emotionally drained.   Arcadia fell asleep in Zac's arms.  He held her close as she slept, thinking that no sixteen year old should ever have to endure what she just went through.  


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER  FIVE 

The room was huge and with the ceiling open to the night sky, it looked majestic, not like a room at all, but rather like a part of the natural formations of the planet.  The darkness filtered through the hubbub, the starlit sky twinkled brightly, complimenting the numerous mood lights strategically placed around the area.  The noise was immense, a constant drone of voices, squeaks, squeals and grunts, of droids beeping and whirring, of machinery clanging.  The room was infused with a tangible feeling of excited anticipation, for tonight was the night, and the time was now.

The who's who of the galaxy was there.  Princes rubbed shoulders with celebrities, senators and generals fought for space with those lucky enough to receive an invitation via the random selection process and then there were the competition winners.  Security was tight.  No weapons were allowed into the room or the complex, which housed the site.  The perimeter around the area was sealed tight, but that was to be expected, this was after all the Gala Event, the Grand Reopening of the infamous Andromeda.  Nightclub of choice of the rich and famous. Hang out of every hip and happening life form this side of the galaxy.  Andromeda was the only place to be, especially tonight.

It had been a long three years since the nightclub had closed after the tragic death of the former proprietor.  His life had been extinguished under suspicious circumstances and it was some time before the authorities had managed to apprehend the culprit.  He had wanted the club for himself, a slimy underling that once worked there.  Unfortunately for him, the former owner had bypassed him in his will and had left the club to its current owner, a resourceful thirty year old woman, who in the fourteen years that she had worked for him had proved to be a very valuable asset and astute business woman.  He had known that the club would be in capable hands. 

While making his will he had recalled that fateful day when she first entered into his life, a sad, secretive, lonely girl, a beautiful face filled with dignity and pride, the majestic poise that held much promise and hinted at wisdom way beyond her years.  His heart went out to her and he took her in, gave her a job, a place to sleep.  He took her under his wing and taught her everything that he knew about running a club, about life.  He surprised himself at the extent of his feelings towards her; she became the daughter that he never had, that he never knew he wanted.  She gave him joy in the simple pleasures, a smile, a hug, a gentle kiss.  He worried over her first date, comforted her over her first heartbreak. Bought her her first blaster and taught her how to use it.  He ensured that she knew how to take care of herself, so when the time came to leave he wasn't afraid to say good-bye to her.  She had been his life and only he and her trusted bodyguard knew her secret.

Andromeda was now hers.  She had closed the club out of respect for her mentor and in that time she had refurbished it, made it bigger, better added her own special touches.  She enclosed it within a vast complex, added a hotel, pools, shopping complex, it even had its own amusement park, everything a first class resort should have and more.  It was no longer just a club; it was now an entertainment experience.  It was like nothing that the entire galaxy had ever seen.  Andromeda was unique and people were flocking to see it. 

"So, who wants a drink?"  Han Solo asked his friends as they took their seats at a table that had just become available. He was tall, dark and ruggedly handsome, the type of man you learn not to take for granted. Seated next to him was his life long friend and companion, Chewbacca, a Wookie whose immense form dwarfed the seat he had just taken. A series of growls and grunts erupted from the Wookie's mouth and he waved his long hairy arms around animatedly. 

"Okay Chewie, calm down, I'll find a bigger seat for you.  Look there's one, go get that one."  

The wookie ambled his great hairy form over towards the vacated seat and managed to get a paw on it before another patron, and giving him a menacing look returned to the table with his prize.

"Now that everyone is comfortable," Han looked pointedly at Chewie, "how about that drink?"  

Chewie grunted in assent.  Han looked over to his other side and made eye contact with his other companion.  Every time he looked at her, he was surprised to see that she was still there.  

_How did I ever end up in love with such a perfect woman? And how did she ever end up in love with me?_

He smiled in wonder at her and she smiled back, mistaking the curiosity in his eyes she replied,  "I'd love one."  Han looked taken aback for a second until he remembered his original question.  Mentally kicking himself for momentarily tuning out, (he'd been doing that a lot lately_) _

_Perfect way to get killed.  He turned to the last of his friends, "How about it Luke?"  _

Luke smiled "Sure Han, do you need a hand?" 

Han's reply was blunt "No, no I've got it" He was still annoyed with himself. 

Luke Skywalker looked around the room and up into the starlit night.  A soft summer breeze tugged at his brown hair as he took in the sights, sounds and smells of Andromeda.  "This is some place, I wonder if it will live up to all the hype.  What do you think Leia?"  

Leia was looking around the place too, but she looked lost in thought, sad and distant. 

"Leia? Leia what's wrong?" Luke looked around too, feeling for signs of trouble, trying to sense what was bothering Leia.  

"Oh its nothing Luke. I was just thinking about Alderaan, about my foster family.  I was supposed to bring my sister here for her sixteenth birthday when the place first opened. She was so excited, but I got called away, and then Alderaan was destroyed."  Her voice lowered "She never got to see Andromeda. I should have taken her with me. She begged me to." Leia's voice was barely a whisper now.  "She was just a child." A single tear rolled down Leia's cheek. 

Luke hardly ever saw Leia cry.  He knew her pain was deep and that those wounds may never heal.  He leaned over and put his arm around her. 

"There wasn't anything you could have done Leia," he whispered consolingly.  

"You know she would have been thirty today.  Ironic isn't it?"

"Hey, what's going on?"  Han placed the drinks down on the table and looked at Leia with concern. 

"No, its nothing Han" Leia brushed the last remnants of the tear away and smiled at him. 

"Nothing huh?" 

Han sat down with a grimace.  It still irked him that Leia turned to Luke when she was feeling down. He couldn't help feeling just that little bit jealous of Luke even though he knew that Luke was Leia's twin brother.  They had been separated soon after birth for their protection and both lived separate lives, knowing nothing of the others existence for some time.

The mood lights started to dim and a hushed anticipation rolled over the crowd. A loud hissing sound emerged from one end of the room, not far from where they were sitting.  

"It looks like were going to have a perfect view" said Han getting comfortable and placing an arm around Leia's shoulders. 

A machine spewed out a hefty dose of thick white smoke, the music began, slowly and softly at first then building to a loud thump that reverberated through the floor.  The coloured lights began to dance, moving in time to the music.  An object appeared in the smoke, murky at first but slowly taking form.  The coloured lights haloed around the figure until finally the form of a woman was silhouetted against the gloom.  She began to move to the music, swinging her hips to the beat.  As the music intensified, so did she.  

She was tall, and moved with a cat like grace, her body swaying and gyrating, at one with the beat. The coloured lights flitted over her as she danced.  The room was silent now, mesmerized by the sight. As the smoke cleared, the figure began to take a more solid form.  She was dressed completely in black.  Long black boots, a short tight black skirt with a split up one thigh and a low cut fitted mid riff top that was connected to the skirt by intricate strands.  Her toned body was glistening under the lights and her long dark mane framed her gorgeous face as she moved.  She looked like a lioness, ready to pounce, long and lean.  She projected charisma, intensity and a love for the spotlight.  It was obvious she enjoyed the attention, she expected it and the crowd gave it to her, they were under her spell.

Luke watched the woman up on the stage, his eyes roaming over the perfect body, following the gentle curve of her neck up to her luscious full red lips. His eyes lingered there for a moment and then continued on their exploration of her face, her high cheekbones, her perfectly proportioned nose, and those eyes; big, brown, soulful eyes.  Luke thought that he could lose himself in their depths.  Right at that moment, the woman looked in his direction.  Their eyes locked, and a warm glow travelled down through Luke's body making every part of him tingle.  It was like she had reached out and touched his very soul. Luke gasped. The woman looked away and the moment was over.  Luke closed his eyes as he relived that feeling.  Never in his life had anyone made him feel that way with just a look.  This was something new, something special.

The woman's image was being projected all around the room via holograms, so everyone could see the spectacle, larger than life.  Every alcove and dark recess reverberated with the sound of the music and the sight of the woman's exotic display.  Yet, Luke was oblivious to all of this.  He stared at her up on the stage, his very soul aching for another glimpse of her, his mind pleading for her to look in his direction. 

The music started to fade, and the woman's movements slowly ceased.  She reached across to a control panel and pulled a microphone in place over her ear.   A muted spotlight drenched the woman in a soft glow.  She looked around the room, surveying her domain, including everyone in the warmth of her smile.  Han looked over at Leia ready to offer up some of his wisdom, when he noticed a peculiar confused expression on her face.  

"What's the matter Leia?" Before Leia could reply the room was filled with the rich golden tones of the woman's voice. 

"It is with great pleasure that I welcome all of you to this," She made a sweeping gesture with her arms, "the Grand Reopening of this now famous establishment.  I know that my predecessor would be pleased with the turnout and the outcome of the refurbishment.  I too am honoured to see such a diverse and wonderful crowd here tonight.  It is my sincerest hope that your stay with us will live up to all your expectations.  Thus, without further ado, I pronounce Andromeda officially open!"  

The applause was deafening.  The room came alive.  The woman gave her audience one last sweeping appraisal, and then strode out of sight.  She was immediately replaced by a group of dancers who began to entertain the crowds.

Leia still looked perplexed.  Han was about to query her again, when he noticed Luke looking around the room searchingly.  Han prided himself on his perceptiveness.  Unlike Luke, his eyes hadn't been glued to the woman on stage.  He had noticed the way that Luke had reacted to her.  He had seen Luke's involuntary gasp and intense stare.  Han smiled to himself.  _This should be interesting.  Luke was getting up out of his chair still searching the room.  _

"Luke, where are you going?" Han asked. 

Luke looked surprised. "Um, I'll be back soon," he replied as he melted into the crowd.  

Han leaned over to Chewbacca.  "Chewie, keep an eye on him, pal.  I don't think the kid is thinking clearly at the moment."  

Chewie grunted in agreement and continued with a stream of more grunts and growls.  

"Yeah, I know what you mean pal," Han replied looking over at the stage.  With that, Chewbacca got up and went in search of Luke.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX 

Arcadia pulled the microphone off and unceremoniously dropped it on a table as she made her way down the stairs at the back of the stage.  _"That went well," she thought.  She enjoyed being up on stage, enjoyed having the spotlight on her, teasing the audience, making them want more.  A contented smile crept over her face and worked its way into her eyes as she recalled the way that she had connected with her audience.  _

"That was brilliant!  They loved you!" her stage manager fawned all over her.  

"Thanks" she said with a smile and waved him away.  He could be so obnoxious at times.  

Arcadia made her way through the maze of corridors that linked the stage area to the dressing rooms stopping briefly to speak with Zac.  

"Cadi, it looked great from here." Zac looked up from his monitor when he heard Arcadia enter the room. 

"Thanks Zac.  I'm going outside for a while.  I need some space before I start mingling with my guests."  Arcadia's face was flushed and she seemed slightly out of breath. 

"Do you want me to come with you?"  Zac made a move to stand up but Arcadia stopped him with a gesture.   

"No Zac.  You've got the place sealed up tight.  I'll be fine.  I need to be alone for a while." 

Zac looked at Arcadia critically for a second.  He sensed that there was more than opening night excitement that had Arcadia flustered.  He made a mental note to keep a closer eye on her tonight but thought better of denying her of her privacy  "Okay, Cadi, I'll see you in there." She smiled and continued on her way.  

The corridors snaked around the building linking all areas of the club.  An intricate network of technology connecting everything from the smallest nodule to the largest Secscanner, all linked back to one of the many control rooms that continually monitored Andromeda.  The control rooms were a hive of activity, busily scanning and processing the incoming information, ensuring that everything was running smoothly.  

Arcadia wandered through the maze, finally emerging at the exit.  The noise had been muted in the corridors, but outside in the warm night air, the full extent of the hubbub could be heard.  Pressing the door release, she leaned back against a wall, closing her eyes and breathing deeply.  She needed to centre herself.  She had almost forgotten her routine when her eyes had locked with that man in the audience.  He had looked into her eyes and she had nearly melted.  It was all that she could do to stop herself from looking at him again.  It was like he had cast some sort of spell over her, compelling her to look at him.  

"Oh, he was so cute" she said out loud.  The memory of those deep blue eyes and that shaggy brown hair filled her mind. She sighed and opened her eyes to look at the stars above.

"Look, there she is."  

Arcadia looked across to see a group of men coming towards her.

_Great, this is all I need._

The men were clearly thugs, Arcadia could see it the moment they approached her.  She looked each one in the eye, assessing her situation.  

_I should have let Zac come with me._

"Hello there gorgeous," the stale breath of the man closest to her wafted on the breeze making her nostrils flare.  

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Arcadia straightened and stepped away from the wall in anticipation of a confrontation.  

"Gentlemen?" the man sniggered "Yeah you can help us.  You can come along quietly is what you can do."  

Arcadia raised an eyebrow at him.  "Unfortunately, I am rather busy right now, so if you'll excuse me."  Arcadia started to move towards the door but one of the men blocked her path. She gave him a pointed look and he almost flinched.  _Brilliant.  Her hand moved across the bracelet on her wrist, depressing a concealed button in the process. _

"Get out of my way," she said loudly.  

The man looked at his companions but didn't move.  Stale breath man reached over and grabbed her wrist.  

"Let go of me," she snarled at him.  

When he showed no signs of complying, she swiftly kneed him in the groin.  He immediately let go of her wrist and doubled over in pain.  Arcadia moved quickly, clenching her fist and punching the closest assailant squarely in the jaw.  His head jerked back but he remained standing, merely rubbing his chin.  

_This isn't good. _

"Zac, where are you?"  

Before she could strike again, one of the men grabbed her from behind, greatly limiting her manoeuvrability.  Leaning back into him, she used his strength to lift her legs off the floor and kick out at the men.  Several kicks connected with one of the assailants and she hid a smile as he crumpled to the ground.  Her victory was short lived though as stale breath man recovered enough to pull out a large bladed knife and moved to wave it in front of her face.  

"Now, lets try this again" he said menacingly.

"Let her go."  

The voice was a quiet rumble from the shadows.  The men looked around startled. Arcadia peered into the darkness trying to see her would be saviour.  

"Who's there? Come out where I can see you," stale breath man ordered.  

Silently a man stepped into the light.  Arcadia was startled by the sight.

_It's him!_

"I said, let her go."  

The man was unarmed, but he stood his ground fearlessly. The assailants looked around searching for his companions.  When they were sure that he was alone, two of them moved to attack him.  

The man made a small gesture with his hand and the knife the assailant was holding flew out of his grasp, landing uselessly on the ground some twenty metres away.  The men stopped in their tracks, stunned by the display.  The lone rescuer raised an eyebrow at them, which seemed to renew their confidence.  They continued towards the newcomer intent on pounding him into the ground.  The man made another small gesture and both assailants fell to their knees clutching at their throats, their eyes bulging wildly.  The man then slowly walked passed the two men on the ground, his attention directed at Arcadia's captors.  He stopped directly in front of stale breath man and looked at him challengingly.  

Even though he had seen his companions overcome, stale breath man wasn't about to give up without a fight.  He took a swing at the newcomer, who swiftly moved out of the way and returned with a blow of his own, connecting squarely on his jaw.  Stale breath man looked stunned for an instant before he slipped into unconsciousness.  

The man's attention was then directed at the last assailant restraining Arcadia.  He looked at him questioningly, daring him to make a move.  Suddenly a menacing growl was heard from the shadows.  The thug looked up to see a huge hairy Wookie striding towards him.  He quickly pushed Arcadia to the ground and ran off into the darkness.  The Wookie growled and started to follow him but the man stopped him.  

"Let him go, Chewie."  The Wookie growled his disapproval at the lost opportunity but obeyed.

The man held out his hand to Arcadia and she gratefully took it as he helped her to her feet.  She stood before him looking up into his deep blue eyes, one of his hands on her waist the other still holding hers.  

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern.  

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you," she replied.  

At that moment, the door slid open and out raced Zac, ready to kill whomever it was that was attacking Arcadia.  He surveyed the area in an instant and realised that he was too late.  Eyeing the wookie, he asked,  "Cadi, are you okay?" 

Arcadia let go of the man's hand and tore her eyes away from his to look at Zac.  "Yes Zac, I'm fine.  Thanks to this gentleman."  Arcadia smoothed her clothing and pushed a stray curl out of her eyes.  

Zac looked at Arcadia's saviour taking in every detail with one glance.  He held out his hand to the man. 

"Thank you."  

The man shook Zac's hand and nodded. "Glad I could be of assistance."  The wookie growled behind them.  

"And thank you too my friend."  Zac offered his hand to the wookie who also shook it good-naturedly.  

"I'll get security to clean up this mess."  Zac indicated to the strewn bodies still lying unconscious on the ground. "We had better get inside, there could be more of them."  Zac ushered everyone through the door and into the corridor.  Once inside he made the call to security, then he turned to the man.

 "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." 

The man smiled, " My name is Luke Skywalker," and indicating the Wookie he continued, " and this is my friend Chewbacca."   

Zac's eyes widened.  "Luke Skywalker.  This is an honour.  Welcome to Andromeda.  My name is Zac Terran and this is Arcadia."  

Arcadia was clearly impressed.  She too had heard of Luke Skywalker, his actions where legendary.  

"This is indeed an honour Luke."  

Luke took Arcadia's offered hand in his and leant over pressing his lips onto the soft, smooth skin.  "The honour is mine, Arcadia." he replied looking deep into her eyes.  

Arcadia blushed under the intense gaze.  She pulled away and looked directly at the Wookie.  "Chewbacca, your exploits are legendary.  You too honour us with your presence."  The Wookie growled an acknowledgement and the four of them made their way through the corridors to Arcadia's dressing rooms.  

"Please, make yourselves comfortable.  I won't be long."  Arcadia indicated the lounges that decorated the outer section of her dressing rooms and disappeared behind a door.  

Luke and Chewbacca sat down on the comfortable seats while Zac went to get them all a drink.  Luke surveyed the room from his seat.  The room was sparsely furnished with a couple of large comfortable lounges, a coffee table sat before them and the walls were adorned with subtle works of art.  On the far side of the room was the bar where Zac was busy pouring drinks.  

Luke looked at Chewbacca and raised his eyebrow,  "Not bad" he said, clearly impressed.  

Zac returned to the lounges and handed a drink to Chewbacca before taking a seat next to Luke. He then handed him his drink.

"It was lucky that you were out there when Arcadia was attacked."  

Luke took a sip of his drink and nodded.  "Although, she looked like she could take care of herself."  

Zac smiled.  That was just like Arcadia, thinking that four to one odds are in her favour.  "She _can take care of herself.  I have made sure of that."  _

Luke looked at Zac critically.  "So, are you Arcadia's brother?" he asked.  

Zac laughed softly, "No, no I'm not her brother." 

Luke nodded.  "You're her boyfriend then." He sounded resigned.  

Zac looked at Luke, recognising the meaning behind his words.  

_Great, not another one._

"No Luke.  Arcadia and I are friends.  Good friends."  

Luke tried to hide his returning smile in his drink but there was no hiding his eyes.  They glowed a deeper blue. 

Chewie finished his drink and growled at Luke, pointing towards the main club area.  Luke had become accustomed to the wookie's language and could recognize enough words to put what the wookie was saying together.  

"What did he say?" Zac asked.  

Luke turned to Zac and replied, " I think what he is saying is that our companions are probably wondering about what has happened to us and that we should probably go and find them."  

Zac nodded and Luke turned to the Wookie.

"Chewie why don't you go and get them.  I am sure that they would like to meet Arcadia and Zac."  Realising that he was being presumptuous he turned to Zac and asked, "If that's alright with you of course?"  

Zac nodded.  "Any friend of yours is welcome here."  

Chewbacca put his glass down and hauled his massive frame out of the seat.  He placed a hand on Luke's shoulder in a farewell gesture then lumbered out of the room in search of his friends.

The door slid shut behind Arcadia. She looked around the room making sure that she was alone.  Once satisfied, she walked over to the bed and threw herself down onto its softness.  She moaned as she stretched her body out, trying to remove the tension that knotted her muscles.  

"Luke Skywalker" she whispered, smiling wistfully to herself. "My hero." her eyes closed, lost in a daydream.  

Suddenly realising what she was doing she mentally reprimanded herself.  

"Get a grip Cadi."  

Dragging herself off the bed, she went to get cleaned up.  She surveyed herself in the mirror from all angles.  The outfit was a bit dusty, but there were no rips or holes in it.  Her hair wasn't too bad and the makeup needed little repair.  Arcadia set to work and before long, she looked perfect again.  She stood up in front of her mirror and took a long hard look at herself.  Satisfied with what she saw, she blew herself a kiss and turned to join the others.

The door slid open and Arcadia stood framed in the doorway.  The men stood when they saw her.  Luke momentarily holding his breath at the sight of her.  She smiled at them then strode out and took the drink that Zac offered.  

"Thank you" she smiled at Zac and then sat down on the lounge between the two men.  Luke and Zac exchanged glances then they too sat down.  

"How are you feeling?" Zac asked her.  

"I'm fine Zac." she replied a little abruptly.  Looking around the room, she realised that the wookie was gone.  "Where's your friend?" she asked Luke curiously.  

"He's gone to get our companions.  I'm sure that they would like to meet you."  

She looked unsure so Luke added, "Zac said that it would be okay." 

Arcadia smiled as she realised that she had made Luke uncomfortable. 

"Yes, of course its alright." She assured him.  

Luke looked relieved he took a sip of his drink then changed the subject. "Do you know who your attackers were?"  Luke asked, looking up from his drink.  

Arcadia met his gaze for a moment before answering,  "No.  They just looked like hired thugs.  They wanted me to go with them.  I don't know where.  One things for sure though, it wasn't just a random attack. They were looking specifically for me."  

Zac looked concerned.  "How do you know?"   

Arcadia smirked at him. "They said 'There she is' when they saw me."  

Luke raised an eyebrow. "It definitely doesn't sound random."   

Zac shook his head and made the only decision that he could under the circumstances.  

"We had better tighten security.  I don't want you going anywhere without an escort Cadi.  And I think we'd better cancel your networking for tonight."  

Arcadia was incensed.  She jumped to her feet and glared down at Zac. "I am not going to hide in my rooms tonight or any night, Zac Terran.  This is my club and no one is going to stop me from enjoying it.  I have already missed one opening night, I am not going to miss this one."  Arcadia's eyes flashed with anger.  "You, of all people, should know how important this is to me Zac."  

Luke looked at Arcadia at the mention of the missed opening night, pieces of the puzzle starting to fall into place in his head.  

Zac stood up and took both of Arcadia's hands in his, trying to placate her.  "Okay Cadi, alright.  I'll allow you to attend…" Zac realized his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth.  

Arcadia's eyes widened, "You'll allow me to attend? Allow me.  I think you have forgotten whom your talking to Zac.  Since when have I needed your permission for anything?"  She glared at him, daring him to defy her.  

Luke smiled to himself, thinking, "Why does this sound familiar?"  

Chewbacca made his way through the corridors to the main function area, using the sound of the music as a guide.  It wasn't long before he emerged into the cacophony of sound and bodies.  Chewbacca pushed his way through the dancing crowds back to the table where Han and Leia still sat.  

"Look there he is."  Han pointed at Chewbacca as he appeared from amongst the bodies. Chewbacca ambled over to the table and took a seat.  

"Where's Luke?" Leia asked him as she surveyed the crowd.  

Chewbacca's reply was a series of grunts and growls.  Han listened to him intently his expression changing as Chewbacca recounted the tale.  

"What's going on?"  Leia looked concerned.  

Han sighed, then turned to Leia.  "Apparently, your brother was out playing the hero again."  Leia looked at him with a puzzled expression, which urged Han to continue.  "Luke rescued the woman who opened the club from some thugs and now he wants us to go and meet her."  

Leia sat back in her chair, shook her head and smiled a sense of relief flowing through her.  She had been tense since Luke mysteriously left some time earlier and now she knew why.  

"Oh well," she said, "let's go meet her."  

Leia pushed herself out of the chair and took Han's hand.  They waited while Chewbacca downed a drink that he had procured from a passing server, a crowd of young revellers forcing them to press up against each other.  Finally, Chewbacca raised himself out of the chair and motioned for Han and Leia to follow.  The crowd parted at the sight of the wookie, making the trek to the door much easier than it could have been.  Chewbacca pushed the release and the door slid open. The three of them walked through and where met by security.  Chewbacca glared at the guard who didn't flinch under the intense gaze.  He looked at Han questioningly.  

"Um, we're expected."  Han began. 

The guard looked them over and pressed some keys on his wristband.  He seemed satisfied with the reply, standing aside and letting them pass.  Chewbacca continued to lead the way through the corridors, following his acute sense of smell back to the dressing room.  

They arrived to the sounds of arguing.  Chewbacca indicated to Han and Leia that they should precede him into the room.  Leia surveyed the room from the doorway.  She saw Luke sitting on the lounge nursing his drink and hiding a smirk.  She also saw a man and a woman in a heated argument.  The woman's back was to her but she could see that it was the woman who had opened the club from her long curly hair and skimpy attire.  The man was hiding a sheepish look as the woman confronted him.  He looked up and Leia caught a glimpse of bright green eyes.  The man saw Leia out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to look directly at her.  Leia's shocked expression matched the man's perfectly.  There was no mistaking those eyes and the chiselled features. 

"Zac?" she whispered in amazement.  

Zac's eyes widened "Leia?" he said.  

"What?" the woman began but Zac took hold of her shoulders and turned her to face the door. 

The two women looked at each other in stunned silence for what seemed an eternity, neither daring to move in case the other was a mirage.  Han looked questioningly at Luke who merely smiled back at him and shrugged.  Leia looked at the woman standing before her.  She was the same girl that she knew so many years ago.  She still had the long dark curls, the tall lean body but that had filled out into luscious curves over the years. The same beautiful face, minus the baby fat, stared back at her.  The only difference was in the deep brown eyes. They seemed darker, haunted.  Finally, Leia broke the silence. 

"Arcadia?  Is it really you?" she asked knowing full well that it was.  

"Leia!"  

Arcadia's eyes began to well with tears at the sight of her sister.  She pushed by Zac and ran over to Leia taking her sister in her arms.  The two women embraced each other, both of them smiling and crying at the same time.  Leia pulled away first and held Arcadia out at arms length.  

"Let me look at you. How long has it been?" she said surveying her sister's face.  Tears rolled down Arcadia's smiling face.  

"Fourteen years. I thought you were dead," she stated bluntly.  

"I thought the same of you" Leia replied.  "When I saw Alderaan destroyed…what happened? How did you escape?"

"It's a long story," replied Zac as he came to join the two women.  

"Zac.  It's so good to see you again."  Leia pulled Zac into her arms and embraced him warmly.  

"The feeling is mutual, Leia" he replied returning her hug.

"Alright, will somebody tell me what is going on here?"  Han eyed Zac warily.  

Leia let go of Zac and turned her attention back to Han.  She wiped the tears from her eyes then said "Han Solo, I would like you to meet Princess Arcadia Organa and her bodyguard, Captain Zac Terran."  

Han's jaw nearly hit the floor.  "Princess Arcadia Organa?" he asked in astonishment. 

"Yes Han, my sister." 

Han was visibly stunned.  It took him a couple of seconds to recover.  Leia had told him about her sister on a number of occasions, each one of them ending in tears.  Leia had blamed herself for Arcadia's death, thinking that she could have done something differently to save her home world and the only family that she had ever known.  Now it turns out that all that self-punishment had been for nothing.  Han smiled at Arcadia, taking her in his arms and embracing her warmly.  

"You don't know how happy I am to find out that you are alive and well." He told her and with a smirk he added, "Looks like I have a sister-in-law after all." 

Arcadia pulled back and searched his eyes not sure that she had heard him correctly. "Sister-in-law?" she asked.  

Leia replied on his behalf.  "Han and I are married. We have been for a number of years."  

Arcadia was impressed, the headstrong Princess Leia succumbing to a man.  

_He must really be something special._

"Congratulations." She hugged them both.  "So, have you made me an auntie?" she asked with a smirk.  

Han and Leia exchanged glances before Han replied. "Yes, actually we have three kids, Jacen and Jaina who are twins and Anikan."  

Arcadia took all this information in her stride. "Wow, " she said. "Here I was thinking that I was all alone in this universe except for Zac, and now I found out that I have a sister, a brother-in-law, a niece, and two nephews. This has been some night."   

Luke stood up from his vantage point and walked over to the group, smiling broadly.  He had had his suspicions from the start. Arcadia had seemed familiar to him and now he knew why.  Leia and Arcadia had shared a family and therefore an upbringing.  They both displayed similar attributes and mannerisms, the type of similarities that you would find in sisters.  A dark thought suddenly clouded his mind.  

_What if they are really related? She could be my cousin or something._

He dismissed the thought with a shake of his head.  Under the circumstances, that was something that would be too horrible to bear.  

Leia turned to Luke still beaming and said, "I take it that you have already met Luke Skywalker?"  

Arcadia looked at Luke and blushed slightly.  "Yes I have." She replied.  

Leia's smile broadened noticeably.  "But I bet that he didn't tell you that he is my twin brother."  

It was Arcadia's turn to look astonished.  "Twin brother?  Since when have you got a brother, let alone a twin?"  

Arcadia studied Luke critically for a moment looking for any resemblances, but failed. They looked nothing alike.  Leia was short with dark hair and brown eyes, whereas Luke was tall with light hair and blue eyes. _"Gorgeous blue eyes" she thought wistfully as she gazed into them. The sound of Leia's voice bought her back to reality. _

"It's a long story too," she told her.  

"I'll bet," Arcadia replied.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Zac announced and walked over to the bar to get a bottle of their best champagne.  Arcadia agreed and ushered her newfound family over to the lounges. They all took their seats except for Luke who walked over to Zac.  

"Do you need a hand?" he asked.  

Zac gratefully passed Luke the champagne flutes and carried the opened bottle back to the lounges.  Luke handed a flute to Chewbacca, Han, Leia and finally Arcadia who took it with a smile. Zac moved from person to person filling their glasses.  When all the glasses were filled, Zac lifted his glass and proposed a toast.  

"To new friends and family.  May we never be parted again."  

Echoes of "Here, here" reverberated through the room and everyone sipped at their champagne.  

Luke stood in a corner leaning up against a wall.  He watched his sister and Arcadia talking animatedly on the lounge, trying to catch up on all those lost years, a lifetime really. Leia had confided in him about her foster sister, telling him about how sweet, beautiful and talented she was, about how distraught Leia had been when Arcadia was kidnapped and about Zac's heroism in rescuing her.  She had told him how a part of her had died when Alderaan was destroyed and she assumed her sister along with it.  He knew how the memories of Alderaan's destruction still haunted her.  He watched Arcadia intently thinking that she was glowing with happiness and he felt proud in bringing the two of them together.

Han stood up and walked over to where Luke was standing, positioning himself against the wall next to his friend.  

"She's really something, huh kid?"  

Luke shifted his weight from one foot to the other, his eyes never leaving her face.  "She sure is Han," he replied.   

Han was feeling mischievous, so he added, "She keeps looking over at you, you know."  

Luke turned to look at his friend. 

"I think she likes you," he teased. Luke gave him a wry look. "Seriously," Han tried to look serious, but the mirth in his eyes gave him away.  

"Cut it out Han," Luke was annoyed.  

Han looked at his friend and realised that this was more serious than he had first anticipated.  "You really like her don't you kid?" 

Luke looked up from his drink.  "Yes Han, I do." Luke looked at Arcadia again. "I don't know what it is about her Han.  Every time I look at her…" Luke took a deep breath and shook his head. "Its like nothing I have ever felt before."  

Han was sceptical, "You sure you're not on the rebound here Luke." 

Luke was shocked, "What? No, no way.  This is completely different.  Everything that I have felt before just pales in comparison to this."  Luke's voice softened, "She makes me feel alive Han."  

Han looked at his friend and saw the wonder in his eyes_.  "Maybe the kid will finally get the love that he deserves," he thought as he turned to study Arcadia._

"Excuse me Arcadia."  

Everyone looked up to see a middle aged man standing in the doorway.  

"What is it Julian?"  Arcadia eyed her stage manager.  

"I'm very sorry to interrupt, but your guests are starting to wonder where you are."  

Arcadia looked resigned.  "Thank you Julian, I'll be out shortly."  

He nodded then left.  Arcadia looked at Leia, "Duty calls," she said standing.  "Your welcome to stay here, or you can join me out in the club."  She looked around the room at everyone, her eyes lingering on Luke's.  

Luke pushed himself off the wall, "I'll come with you, Princess," he said.  Arcadia smiled.  It had been a long time since anyone other than Zac had called her that.

"I think we'll all come."  Leia stood up and indicated to Han to follow.  

They all made there way out into the nightclub.  The music was loud, reverberating through the ground.  Masses of people moved throughout the club.  Some were dancing, others were drinking and still others were standing around talking and admiring the scenery.  Arcadia and her entourage made their way through the crowds, stopping and talking to dignitaries and commoners alike.  Arcadia was the perfect host, graciously accepting compliments and declining dinner invitations as she worked the crowd.  

Finally, they arrived at her private table.  She indicated for her party to sit down and instructed the waiter to bring them all a drink and some snacks.  It was almost impossible to be heard over the noise of the music, so conversation was stilted.  Han reached over to Leia and held out his hand.  Leia looked at him for a second then took it.   Han led her out to the dance floor, fighting for space amongst the crowds.  Luke watched them dance for a moment; he then turned to Arcadia and indicated for her to come closer.  

He brushed her hair back from her ear and spoke into it, "May I have this dance?"  

Arcadia smiled, "Certainly," she replied in his ear, her cheek brushing against his.   

Luke stood up and helped Arcadia to her feet.  Still holding her hand, he escorted her out to the dance floor.

The dance floor was crowded with revellers but they made room for the newcomers.  Luke led Arcadia out to the middle of the floor, pushing by couples and groups alike.  Arcadia and Luke faced each other and then started to move to the beat of the music.  Arcadia's body swayed, the multicoloured lights playing over her body.  The song they were dancing to ended and seamlessly melded into another.  A cheer reverberated through the crowd as the current number one song infused through the club.  The number of dancers on the floor doubled almost instantly, pushing Luke and Arcadia up against each other.  

Luke looked deep into Arcadia's eyes as he moved against her.  Their bodies seemed to melt into each others, moving as one.  The music was upbeat but their movements were slow, sensual.  Arcadia's heart was beating faster, thumping in time to the music.  Luke put his arms around her, pulling her closer into him.  They danced in this way for some time, losing themselves in the music, in each other.

Han and Leia returned to their seats where their drinks were waiting.  

"Check this out, Leia."  Han pointed at the dance floor with his drink, "Looks like your brother is putting the moves on your sister."  Han laughed at his joke.  

"You make it sound so incestuous, Han.  You know that they are not related."  Leia nudged him, smiling broadly.  

Han took a sip of his drink, "Still, the kid's got some moves.  I didn't know that he could dance like that."  Han was clearly impressed.  

"He is my brother Han and Cadi was always a good dancer."  Leia studied the dancing couple for a moment, "You have to admit though, they do look good together."  

Zac placed a hand on Luke's shoulder, "May I cut in?" 

Luke was annoyed at the interruption but hid his feelings. "Sure," he said and backed away.  

Zac smiled a thank you at Luke then moved right up against Arcadia and started dancing.  Luke returned to his seat.  

"Hey Luke, those were some moves kid.  Where did you learn to dance like that?"  

Luke took a swig of his drink, "Come on Han, you've been to Tatooine, you know that there isn't much to do there.  I've had a lot of time to practice."  

Luke sat back in his chair and looked out at the dance floor.  Zac and Arcadia were dancing up a storm.  The other patrons on the dance floor had turned to watch the couple dance, hooting and cheering them on.  Zac was running his hands over Arcadia's body as he shimmied down in front of her.  Arcadia's arms where up above her, her head tossed back and her back was arched, she was swaying, playing up to Zac.  The two of them looked like they had been dancing like that for years.  Their movements where completely in tune, intimate.  Luke watched them from the table, feelings of jealousy rising within him. 

Leia felt Luke's discomfort and placed a hand on his.  He turned to her and she moved to speak into his ear.  

"I wouldn't worry about it Luke.  They have a lot of history together.  If they were meant to be a couple it would have happened by now."  She patted his arm and Luke nodded.  

"Your probably right Leia, but I can't help it.  Its like I've been waiting all my life to meet her and now that I have I don't want to let her go."   

Zac and Arcadia danced together for a couple more songs then joined the others at the table.  They were both laughing as they sat down.  

"Hey that was really good."  Leia was genuinely impressed. 

 Zac winked at Arcadia then took her hand in his and kissed it.  "We've had a lot of practice," he told Leia.  

Luke looked away and mumbled, "Yeah, I bet you have." 

Arcadia sat back in her seat and took a sip of her drink.  She studied Luke's profile for a couple of seconds.  He looked somewhat annoyed prompting her to consider that maybe he felt the same way about her as she felt about him.  She smiled at the thought and decided to pursue the matter further. 

"Are you enjoying yourself Luke?"  

Luke turned to face her startled out of his reverie.  He looked at her as if seeing her for the first time.  The intensity of his gaze stirring up a whirlwind of emotions within her.  He opened his mouth to speak then reconsidered.  Finally, he stood up and offered her his hand.  

"Let's go for a walk," he said his eyes pleading.  Arcadia hesitated for a second then allowed him to help her up.  

"Where are you off to Cadi?"  Zac's question bought a scowl to Luke's face, which he managed to hide before anyone noticed.  

"Just a walk Zac.  We won't be long."  Arcadia ruffled Zac's hair as she brushed past him then smiled a goodbye to the others.  Luke led her down the short staircase that connected her private table to the club floor.  They pushed past the rowdy crowds and made their way to the exit.  Arcadia stopped at the door to check on the attendance figures.  After leaving some instructions with her security personnel, they made their way outside.

They strolled along the wide footpath in silence passing a number of other couples with the same idea.  After a while, Arcadia spotted a path heading into a park.  She changed directions and pulled Luke along with her.  

"Come, let me show you something."  

Luke looked at the dimly lit path uncertainly but followed her lead.  They walked for a short distance then Arcadia led him off the path and through a clump of trees.  As they emerged from the bushes Luke's breath caught at the sight.  It was like they had stepped through a vortex into another world.  Sprawled before them was a magnificent beach.  The soft white sand glistened in the moonlight.  The only sounds where of the cool blue waters gently lapping at the shore.  An iridescent glow streamed across the gentle waters reflecting the brilliance of the moons.

"This is breathtaking."  Luke was mesmerised by the calm perfection.  It was a striking contrast to the thriving hubbub that they just left.  

"Welcome to the real Andromeda."  She was pleased with his reaction.  Still holding his hand, she led him out onto the beach.  They strolled along in a comfortable silence until the Princess found a suitable spot and sat down.  Luke sat down on the sand next to her.  

"So what's the deal with you and Zac?"  Arcadia turned to look at him.  He met her gaze for a moment trying to appear nonchalant before picking up a small pebble and tossing it into the water.  

Arcadia smiled to herself and began to recount her history with Zac.  

"I was kidnapped when I was fourteen.  A gang of criminals somehow infiltrated the palace and managed to drag me out of my bed and into their ship without anyone realising.  They took me to Corellia and hid me in an old abandoned factory.  I was there three days before Zac found me.  He was a seventeen-year-old street kid.  His family had been slaughtered two years earlier by an Imperial task force and he lived in the warehouse next door.  He had been out searching for parts to rebuild his ship when he came across me bound and gagged, covered in grime and cowering in a corner.  He assessed the situation in a second then disappeared.  Up until then, I had started to lose hope about anyone finding me, let alone coming to my rescue.  I had overheard my captures talking about terminating me after they receive their ransom.  I was really scared."  Luke listened to her intently.

"Zac returned just after nightfall.  He had no idea who I was yet he risked his life to help me.  He was, is, a real hero.  He took out the security droid that was watching me then short circuited the binders, picked me up and carried me out of the room.  I had been sitting in the same position for so long that my legs were numb.  We managed to get out of the building without being seen.  But that's when our luck ran out.  One of the gang was returning from somewhere when he saw us.  He and Zac got into a fistfight and it wasn't looking good.  He had Zac on the ground and was just about to hit him over the head with a metal beam.  In the confusion the thugs weapon had flung out of his grasp and landed near me.  Without thinking, I picked up the gun and shot him.  Unfortunately, I wasn't such a good shot and all I managed to do was blow his arm off.  It was enough of a distraction for Zac to regain his feet and help me to run across the courtyard to the warehouse."  She paused for a moment and looked up at the stars a distant look in her eye.

"We managed to get indoors before we were confronted by another man.  Zac pushed me behind him to protect me.  The man pointed his weapon straight at Zac's head.  Zac just stood there and stared at him defiantly almost daring him to shoot him.  I still had the gun and thought that there was no way that I was going to let this moron kill my saviour.  In one movement, I pushed Zac aside and shot a hole right through the man's brain.  That was the first time I had ever killed anyone and I was surprised at the lack of emotion that I felt at the time.  I guess I was still in shock, just acting on instinct.  The rest of it is mainly a blur. Somehow, we managed to hijack their ship and Zac took me back to Alderaan.  It was only after I got cleaned up that he realised who I was.  Mum and Dad were so grateful and so impressed with his selflessness that they offered him a position in my personal guard.  It wasn't long before he became my bodyguard.  We have been inseparable ever since.  He has saved my life a number of times.  I really don't know what I would do without him.  I adore him."  They sat in silence as Luke absorbed the information she had just imparted.

"I can't even begin to image what that would have been like.  Fourteen?  You were still a child!"  He looked at her with new respect.  A trauma of those proportions would have broken most adults, yet Arcadia hardly showed any signs of those scars.  One more question had been burning on Luke's mind since meeting the Princess.

"What about Alderaan?  How did you escape your home's destruction?"  

Arcadia closed her eyes as the memories came flooding back.  She took a deep breath then started, "It was my sixteenth birthday.  My parents had organised a party for me.  Zac and I were returning to our rooms to get changed for dinner when we overheard an Imperial officer claiming that my sister's cruiser had been destroyed.  As you can imagine I totally freaked.  I ran blindly through the palace and somehow found myself on my ship.  I took off and Zac came after me.  A little while later Alderaan was gone.  I spent a long time wishing that I had been on the planet when it was destroyed, the pain was so intense."  

It was obvious that the Princess was reliving the fear and agony of that day and Luke's heart went out to her.  He placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him.  She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest.  Luke held her, wishing that he could somehow ease her pain.

After a while she looked up at him, "I just realised that I haven't thanked you."  

Luke was confused, "Yes you did."  

She smiled and shook her head, "No.  Not for rescuing Leia and not for blowing up that wretched space station that killed so many of my people.  So many innocent lives."  She looked lost in thought for an instant but quickly recovered. "That was you, wasn't it?"  He smiled shyly still uncomfortable with his hero status. 

"Yeah.  Me, Han and Chewie."  

She placed her hand on his face, "Thank you," she said before reaching up and placing a kiss on his cheek.  Her lips touched his skin for only an instant but the effect of that kiss lasted an eternity.     

She slowly pulled away from him and brushed the sand off her clothes as she stood up.  Luke watched her stand, staring at her long lean legs that seemed to go on forever.  His eyes followed those legs up to her hips, over her torso and finally to her face.  She smiled down at him and offered her hand to help him up.  He half stood then took her hand, not wanting to unbalance her with his weight.  They faced each other.  Luke looked deep into her eyes and thought about kissing her, thought about the feel of her body pressed up against his.  He moved towards her ready to take her into his arms when she suddenly stepped back away from him.  Feelings of confusion flooded through Luke.  He couldn't understand why she would pull away from him like that.

"We should get back.  Any longer and Zac would be sending out a search party."  She smiled sweetly at Luke, confusing him even further.  

"Um, sure Cadi."  

She turned and started to walk back towards the bushes.   Luke watched her walk away from him, a foreboding feeling creeping up his spine.  At that moment, he decided that she was way too important to him to let her get away that easily.  Running he caught up to her and placed an arm around her shoulders protectively.  She snuggled into him and they made their way back to the club.   

Andromeda was still pumping when they returned.  It seemed that none of the revellers had left, in fact if anything the number of patrons seemed to have increased.  Luke and Arcadia pushed their way through the crowds and back up to the Princess's table.  Han and Leia were in the middle of an argument, Chewie sitting back in his seat chortling to himself.  

"Hey, were back."  

Han stopped mid sentence, "Obviously kid, we're not blind."  

Luke gave him a dirty look and sat down.  Arcadia scanned the club looking for Zac.  She spotted him on the dance floor dancing with a young blond haired woman that she didn't recognize. 

A mischievous grin adorned Arcadia's face as she watched Zac dance.  

"What's up Cadi?"  Leia noticed her sister's expression.  

"Time for some fun, Leia."  She said patting her sister's shoulders.  Still smiling she left the table and moved down to the dance floor.  

"What is she up to?"  Han's question received a shrug from his wife.  

As the Princess fought her way to the dance floor, she was stopped by a group of men.  After chatting and laughing with them for a short time, she was escorted to the dance floor by one of them.     

Arcadia pushed past the dancing crowds and positioned herself behind Zac, dancing with her new companion.  Zac seemed oblivious to the Princess's presence behind him and continued to dance with his blond partner.  She kept staring at him and moving in close to whisper in his ear.  Zac was clearly amused by the woman.  He was used to female members of the species fawning all over him, it was a by-product of being so gorgeous.

The man that Arcadia was dancing with kept moving in closer, forcing the Princess to step back.  As she did, she bumped hard into Zac's back.  He turned around, an annoyed expression adorning his face, his eyes locking with Arcadia's.  

"Well hello there handsome," she purred at him.  

He gave her an appraising look a sly smile forming on his lips.  "Hello there, yourself gorgeous.  Do you come here often?"  

She smiled shyly at him and shrugged, "Occasionally.  What's your name?"  

He looked her over again before replying, "Zac.  What's yours?"   

She ran her finger across her bottom lip then twisted one of her curls around her finger.  She looked up at him provocatively through her eyelashes.  "Cadi," she breathed.  

He smiled at her; taking her hand in his, he slowly lifted it towards his lips.  "It's a pleasure, Cadi," he said looking deep into her eyes while pressing his lips onto her soft skin.

"Alright, back off man.  The lady's with me."  

Zac looked up at the man that the Princess was dancing with and gave him a dirty look.  "I don't think so."  

The man was surprised by the threatening tone in Zac's voice but decided that Arcadia was worth fighting for.  "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear.  I said the lady is with me."  

Zac let go of the Princess's hand and straightened to face the man.  "If you have a death wish, we can take this outside."  He glared at him menacingly waiting for a response.  

The blond that Zac was dancing with finally retrieved her jaw from the floor and built up the courage to approach Zac and try to diffuse the situation.  "Come on Zac, this bimbo isn't worth it.  Lets go."  

Zac hid a twitch at the phrasing that the girl had used.  He knew that Arcadia would sort her out.  

"What did you say?"  It was the Princess's turn to glare.  

The woman flinched.  "I said that you are a bimbo and not worth the effort."   

"A bimbo?  Who are you to call me a bimbo, you bleach blond piece of gutter trash?"  The woman gaped.  "And if I am not worth it then why are these two guys fighting over me?"  

The woman's mouth hung open unable to come back with a reply.  Luckily for her, the man that Arcadia was dancing with saw a way out.  He grabbed the blond woman by the arm and pulled her towards him.  

"Come on," he said.  "These two are crazy.  They deserve each other."  

He dragged her to the other end of the dance floor.  She followed him, but kept looking back over her shoulder at Zac, hoping that he would change his mind and come after her.

Zac and Arcadia watched them leave, still glaring after them.  Zac leaned towards the Princess and whispered in her ear, "You are such a tease."  

She half turned her head and looked up at him, snuggling her back into his chest.  

"Whatever do you mean darling?"  

He laughed and put an arm around her waist.  

"Do you believe that girl?  Where does she get off calling me a bimbo?"  

Zac smiled and started to sway to the music, making the Princess move with him.  

"Come on Cadi, she was nice."  

She put an arm around his neck and played with his hair as they danced.  

"Perhaps, but she wasn't good enough for my Zac."  

He smiled and moved his free hand up her thigh while pulling her closer into him. He liked it when the Princess showed signs of jealousy.  It reminded him of how deep their love was.  

"She is still looking over here Zac."  Arcadia flashed her a dirty look.  

Zac caught the man staring at Arcadia too.  "Maybe we should give them something to look at then."  He leaned over and started placing soft kisses down the Princess's neck.  

Arcadia closed her eyes and moaned.  It had been some time since Zac had kissed her like that and she had nearly forgotten how he could make her feel.  She turned her head as Zac worked his way back up her neck and looked into his smouldering eyes.  Her breathing deepened as Zac leaned down and pressed his lips on hers in a slow sensual kiss.  Arcadia turned in his arms to face him, their lips barely parting.  He moved his hands over her body crushing her against him, his tongue exploring the depths of her mouth.  She trembled at his touch, her own hands running over the hard muscles of his body and the sensual sinews of his neck.  The sounds of the club faded into the distance as they lost themselves in each other.  Finally, they parted both breathing heavily as the desire coursed through their veins.  

"Oh baby, I've missed you."  The intensity in Zac's words and gaze was unmistakable.  "Come on," he whispered as he began to lead her away from the dance floor and out to her rooms.  She followed him willingly, eager to experience the explosive perfection of their love making again.  

They were barely through the door of Arcadia's room before they started kissing again.  Zac closed and locked the door and was slowly walking the Princess back towards her bed while smothering her in kisses.  When they reached the bed, he gently laid her down, his lips never leaving hers.  She pulled herself up the bed taking Zac with her.  He moved his lips from hers and started kissing her neck again.  

"Oh Zac.  Why did we ever stop doing this?"  

His reply was a soft moan as he licked the hollow of her neck and started pressing his lips against the soft flesh of her chest.  She ran her hands down his back and began pulling his top out of his pants.  Once free, she slowly ran her hands up his bare skin pulling the shirt up and over his head.  Her breath caught at the sight of his muscular chest, her desire rising.

He sat up on his knees and pulled her up to him.  He looked deep into her eyes before taking her head in his hands and crushing his lips on hers in a passionate kiss.  His hands moved down her back, effortlessly unclasping her dress.  He pulled back from her and slowly ran his hands over her shoulders pulling her dress down her arms and exploring her body with his gaze.  She let her top fall down around her hips, her breathing deepening in anticipation.  He stared at her perfect body thinking that he could never get enough of her.  

Pulling her into him, he ran his fingers over her semi-naked flesh.  The straps of her bra were his next objective.  He slowly started pulling them down with his teeth as he kissed her smooth shoulders. His hand worked its way up her back and unclasped the hooks of her bra finally releasing her from its grasp.  Zac tossed the offending piece of clothing over the edge of the bed and pulled the Princess into him, savouring the feel of her naked warm flesh on his.  He kissed her again passionately and slowly pushed her back onto the bed, his desire for her insatiable.  

She moaned at the feel of his body against hers.  She adored everything about him.  She couldn't get enough of him.  She kissed his neck and ran her tongue down to the hollow where his shoulder and neck met.  She knew that that was a sensitive spot for him and she spent some time kissing, licking and biting him there.  

He shuddered at her touch, moaning, "oh Baby."  

She reached down and started undoing his belt and then his pants.  She was just about to reach in when there was a knock at the door.  They looked at each other, the passion still at boiling point.  

"Go away!"  

Zac was in no mood for interruptions.  It had been a long time since he and his Princess had felt this way and he wasn't about to let some insignificant problem ruin this for them.  

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir, but there is a problem at security."  

He looked at the Princess and she shook her head.  "No," she breathed and pulled him down to her running her tongue across his lips.  

"Handle it Jenkins," he ordered then returned his attention to her lips, softly biting them.  

"I'm afraid I can't sir.  It's major.  I think it may have something to do with Arcadia's attackers."  

That caught Zac's attention.  As much as he wanted the Princess right now, he knew that her ultimate safety was his priority.  If he had a chance to nail the bastards that wanted to harm her then that is what he had to do.

He gave her a resigned look, "All right.  I'll be there shortly."  

Jenkins sounded relieved. He said "thank you sir," and left.  

Zac looked at his Princess, the disappointment evident on his face, "Oh Cadi, I'm sorry."  

She exhaled deeply and pulled him towards her kissing him softly then taking him into her warm embrace, her body melting into his.  "Go do what you have to do Baby.  We'll finish this another time."  

Zac closed his eyes, the extent of his emotions forming into words.  "I love you," he whispered in her ear.  

She smiled and held him tighter, "I love you too," she replied honestly.

They held each other until the torrents of emotion began to subside then they reluctantly released one another and got up out of bed.  Zac found his shirt and pulled it on over his head.  Leaning down he retrieved Arcadia's bra from the floor and handed it to her.  

She accepted it from him and put it on, turning her back to Zac she pulled her hair up and said, "Since your so good with these things, how about doing it up for me?"  

Zac stared at the fluid lines of her naked back, his barely contained desire starting to boil again.  He moved towards her and complied, trailing soft kisses along her spine at the same time.  She moaned at his touch, her body aching for him.  He reached down and helped her with her dress, clasping it as easily as he had unclasped it earlier.  His warm breath on her ear sending tingles through her.  

"If I don't go now Babe, I never will," he whispered.  

She turned to face him and pulled him into her, kissing him with all her pent up passion, ensuring that it would be a long time before he could put her out of his mind.  When their lips finally parted, it took all of Zac's strength to slowly back away from her.  He reached the door, his smouldering eyes never leaving hers.  Pressing the door release, he stepped back out of the room.  His last glimpse was of her blowing him a kiss as the door slid shut again.

He turned and leaned up against the door, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.  He was amazed at the way that she made him feel.  No one could ignite the fires within him the way that she could, in fact, nobody had ever come close.  The feelings that she evoked where intense, explosive and every time he experienced them, it left him craving for more.  No matter how hard he tried or how often he denied it, he knew that no one could make him happier than she could.  All those years of being together, the familiarity, the closeness, had failed to diminish the feelings; they were as powerful as ever.  Their on again, off again relationship transcended all the boundaries.

Smiling to himself, he pushed his powerful body off the door and strode purposefully out of Arcadia's rooms.  His mind was set on the task at hand, getting to security and ridding himself of the possible threat to his Princess.  As he passed by the door to his rooms, a thought suddenly struck him and he stopped dead in his tracks.  

_How can I be so stupid?_

Back stepping he opened his door and walked into the outer chamber of his rooms.  He quickly moved to the door of his dressing room and pressed the release.  Entering the inner sanctum, he opened the cupboard door and reached up to the top shelf, pulling down a small gift-wrapped parcel.  He stared at it for a moment and smiled, anticipating the reaction that he would receive.  Pulling his shirt up, he tucked the package into his pants then pulled his shirt down over it.  He couldn't believe that in all the excitement he had nearly forgotten her birthday.

Arcadia stared at the closed door of her room, the image of Zac still burning brightly.  "Argh," she groaned loudly throwing herself back on her bed.  

She could still feel the pressure of his lips on hers; the taste of him was still strong in her mouth, the sweet musky smell of his aftershave lingering in the air.  All of her senses were hyped.  She pounded the bed with her fist in frustration, hating the fact that duty could so easily take him away from her.  The restless energy burned for release.  

_"Luke," she thought smiling to herself and with that she bounded out of bed and sat at her dressing table, surveying herself in the mirror.   Her face was flushed and her lipstick was all but gone.  She decided that her makeup needed a complete overhaul. Pulling out her moist makeup wipes, she began removing the remainder of her makeup giving her a clean slate to begin again.  Over the years she had become an expert at makeup application and could do it with her eyes closed if she had to, thus it didn't take her long to get the desired effect.  Applying the last smear of lipstick, she studied her reflection critically.  Deciding that her hair looked a bit too tousled, she smeared some lotion onto her hands and smoothed it through her hair, which immediately returned to its former glory.  Finally, she spritzed on some perfume to mask the smell of Zac's aftershave that still lingered on her skin.  Smiling at her reflection, she stood up and left her rooms. _

The corridors that led back to the club area where a hive of activity as the dozens of people that made up the club staff ran around ensuring that everything was at optimum performance.  They smiled and waved as Arcadia passed, having the deepest respect and affection for their boss.  She smiled back and stopped to chat with some of the less busy, getting updates on the success of opening night.  According to all sources, everything was running smoothly and the patrons were enjoying the facilities.  All in all, it looked like Andromeda was going to be a huge success, even bigger than before.

Elated by the news the Princess re-entered the club and made her way over to her table.  Luke and the wookie were sitting there nursing their drinks.  

"Hi," she chirped at them, "Everyone having a good time?"  

The wookie looked up and growled softly, his features looking relaxed.  

She smiled at him taking it to be an affirmative answer then placed her hands on Luke's shoulders.  Leaning down from behind, she spoke into his ear, "Dance with me?" she asked.  

Luke looked up at her somewhat surprised, "Where's Zac?" he asked.  

"There's a problem at security," she replied.  

He looked at her searchingly then stood up and escorted her to the dance floor.

He led her to a corner of the floor near the stage area where Han and Leia where dancing.  She smiled at her sister and her husband before starting to dance.  Luke looked tense and it took him some time to relax and enjoy dancing with her again.  She felt the way that he had withdrawn from her and wondered if it was due to jealousy.  She was sure that he had seen Zac kissing her earlier.  The thought intrigued her.  The idea that Luke Skywalker could be interested in her brought a smile to her face.  She decided that she would have to explore the matter further, but now all she wanted to do was dance.  All the restless energy that Zac had awoken within her needed to find a release and dancing was her second favourite pastime.

Luke watched her as she danced. She looked happier than she had earlier, more carefree, more alive.  He wondered at what had bought about the change in her, dismissing the obvious.  He didn't want to think about her in Zac's arms or to remember the way that he had kissed her.  The only thing that he focused on now was her smiling face before him and the sensual movements of her body as she grooved to the beat.  He was happy that her attention was fully on him and decided that he should enjoy the moment; all the while wishing that whatever occupied Zac in security would continue to do so for a long time.  

It looked like Luke's wish would come true.  A good half hour passed without any sign of Zac's return.  Luke and Arcadia spent that time on the dance floor enjoying each other's company.  They danced, laughing and flirting with each other, slowly getting to know one another better.  The initial sparks that had flown between them were still present, gently simmering under the surface.  

The song that they were dancing to ended but wasn't replaced with another.  Arcadia looked up at the stage in concern, there was nothing scheduled at this time.  She hoped that they weren't experiencing technical difficulties.  Something like that could ruin the entire ambience of the club.  To her surprise, she saw Zac walk out on stage with a microphone attached over his ear.  Her first thought was that there was trouble but she needn't have worried.

Zac smiled at her reassuringly then looked out into the crowd waiting for them to fall silent.  The rich tones of his voice reverberated through the room, "Is everybody having a good time?"  He asked when he had their full attention.  

The crowd roared in answer.  

"Good," he smiled at them.  "My name is Zac, I am the co-owner of Andromeda.  I am up here tonight for a very special reason.  You all met my beautiful partner earlier when she opened the club."  

He was interrupted by loud wolf whistles and hooting.  He grinned broadly; locking eyes with the Princess and then motioned for them to settle down.  

"Tonight is doubly special for her.  Not only is her pet project, Andromeda, up and running after years of hard work," another cheer went up.  He waited for silence again then looked straight at her, "Today also happens to be her birthday."  There was a brief second of silence as the crowd absorbed the information, which quickly exploded into a huge roar. 

Zac held his hand out to her, "Come up here Cadi."  

She stared at him, her face aglow with happiness.  This was something that she hadn't expected.  She loved the way that, even after all these years together, he could still surprise her.  She walked up to him and let him help her up onto the stage.  The crowd was still cheering loudly as he held her in front of him, his hands on her waist, his grinning face searching hers.  He reached behind him and pulled out the parcel that he had tucked into his pants earlier.  

Holding it out to her he said, "Happy Birthday Cadi."  

She looked at him and then the package before taking it from him.  Smiling broadly she unwrapped it and saw a jewellery case.  She looked up at him again before opening the case.  He was watching her expectantly.  As the case opened Arcadia's breath caught.  Inside the box was the most perfect gem that she had ever seen.  A large teardrop shaped emerald blazed at her.  It was surrounded by a thick coating of gold and hung on an equally thick gold serpentine chain.

"Oh Zac," she breathed, "It's beautiful.  Thank you."  

She had reacted in the exact way that he had hoped.  

"Turn it over," he said.  

She looked at him then obliged.  On the back of the pendant was an inscription.  

_"Cadi, _

_You are my love, _

_You are my life, _

_You are my soul. _

Everything I am 

_Is because of you. _

_Eternally, _

_Zac."  _

She read the inscription over and over, the power of the words burning deep into her heart.  She looked up at him barely containing her emotions.  "Oh baby," she said pulling him into her and kissing him.  

He hugged her tightly for a long time.  Taking the necklace from her, he clasped it around her neck.  The teardrop sat perfectly in the hollow of her throat, the gem sparkling against her tanned skin, glowing the same deep green as Zac's eyes.   He stood back and looked at her. 

"Perfect," he said, "so absolutely perfect."

The crowd had been hushed during the exchange, waiting expectantly to see what her gift was.  As soon as Zac had moved from in front of the Princess, giving them their first glimpse of the necklace, they all seemed to inhale at once, like some giant creature taking its first breath.  They were as much in awe with the gift as she was.  A heartbeat later the room exploded into applause and cheering.   Somewhere in the back of the room, someone started singing 'Happy Birthday', within seconds the entire room had been swept up in the moment and the song reverberated into the night.   

Arcadia stood up on stage looking out across the crowd, overawed by the attention.  It was one thing to be applauded when you were performing; it was something quite different when the adulation was personal.  She hadn't had that type of attention since she had left her old life behind and to her surprise, rather than being embarrassed, she found herself revelling in it.  When the rendition had finished and the cheering had settled down, Zac handed her the microphone and she held it near her mouth.  

Beaming at the well wishers, she simply said "Thank you."  

When the noise died down again the music started up.  Instead of the usual upbeat dance songs, the DJ had put on a slow romantic tune.  Zac took the microphone from her and tossed it to an aid.  

"May I have this dance?" he asked, taking her hand.  

"Of course," she replied moving into his embrace.  

He held her tightly and started to lead her around the floor.  She moved with him effortlessly, flowing through the steps, anticipating his every move.  They had eyes only for each other as they glided around the stage, both of them thinking of that fateful day, fourteen years ago, when they danced the same way under different circumstances.  They were both amazed at how far they had come, yet how the important things had stayed the same. 

As the song came to an end, Zac stopped and pressed his forehead against Arcadia's.  

Looking into his eyes she said, "Thank you."  

Smiling he replied, "You're welcome."  

Another slow song started and Arcadia moaned softly, it was one of her favourites.  Still resting their foreheads on each other they started to sway.  After a couple of beats they straightened and Zac pulled her into him, his arm around her waist, moving his body with hers.  She draped one arm around his neck as she pressed up against him, sliding her torso against his chest in slow, sensual movements, the intimacy between them plain for all to see.   

Luke watched her from the dance floor as he danced with a young auburn haired woman that had been standing next to him.  When the music had started she had asked him to dance and seeing Arcadia in Zac's arms again he had agreed.  She was snuggling up into him, her head on his shoulder, her arms around his neck. His arms were draped loosely across her back but his attention was focused up on stage, so much so that he didn't hear what she said to him.  

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that," he told her.  

She lifted her head from his shoulder and whispered in his ear.  "I asked if you would like to come back to my room."  

Luke's eyes widened at the suggestion.  He pulled back from her and studied her face.  She was very pretty with a petite figure, big blue eyes, a button nose and a provocative smile.  Any other time he might have considered her suggestion but not tonight.  Tonight he was preoccupied, his mind filled with images of Arcadia.  He couldn't stop thinking about her.  The way her eyes twinkled when she laughed, the feel of her lips on his cheek, the sweet, sensuous smell of her.  

"I'm sorry I can't," he told her.  

She frowned at him, unused to being rejected.  "Why not?" she asked.  

"I am sure you're really nice," he replied, "but I am just not interested."  

She gaped at him, "Bastard!" she said and slapped him hard across the face before spinning around and storming off

He stood gaping after her, rubbing at his cheek.  Han's uncontrollable laughter brought him out of his shock.  He turned and gave him a dirty look.  

"What did you say to her kid?" he asked between gasps.  

"Beats me," he replied shrugging his shoulders.  

Leia looked at him and slowly shook her head, trying to keep the mirth off her face.  

"How many times do I have to tell you Luke, no means no," she said teasingly.  

"I didn't do anything!" he replied quickly.  

The romantic tune that had just been playing faded and was replaced by a faster dance number, the club returning to its original upbeat feel.  Zac led Arcadia to the edge of the stage and jumped down, turning he reached up and held her around the waist, helping her down.  They stood looking at each other for a brief instant, then turned and made their way to where Han, Leia and Luke where standing.  

"Cadi," Leia hugged her sister saying, "Happy Birthday."  

Arcadia smiled and returned the hug, pulling away she said, "Thank you."  

Han reached over and kissed her on the cheek, "Happy Birthday, Sis," he added. 

She smiled at him, enjoying the feeling of belonging to a family again.  

"Let me see," Leia said taking the emerald in her hand.  She studied it for a moment then turned it over and read the inscription.  Looking up into her sister's eyes, they shared a meaningful look.  "It's beautiful," she said then looking at Zac she added, "You were always a sweetheart Zac, don't ever change."  

He smiled as she stepped over and placed a kiss on his cheek.  

"Thank you for taking such good care of her Zac.  I really can't imagine what it would have been like for the two of you but you did a good job.  She turned out well.  You both have."  

He hugged her tightly, "Thanks Leia but don't give me all the credit.  She was there for me too.  There were times when I needed her strength more than she needed mine."  

Leia searched his eyes before placing her hand on his cheek.  "You're still in love with her, aren't you Zac?"  

He looked at her, the distant memory of him confessing his feelings for the young Princess to her so many years ago bubbling to the surface.  He had wanted to know if it was appropriate for him to court her.  He had also wanted to know if Arcadia had ever mentioned having any feelings for him.  Leia had been very sweet and understanding.  She had picked up on the under currants of their relationship long before they had realised it themselves.  She had encouraged Zac to pursue her but had warned him to be discreet, reminding him that she was still very much her Daddy's little girl.  

Later that day her father had called in on him.  

"Sit down son," he had said.  

He had obeyed and listened intently as Bail spoke to him. 

"Zac, I am sure that you are aware that we have all become very fond of you, especially Arcadia.  We are also very grateful for the way you look after our daughter.  We couldn't ask for a better bodyguard.  You know that it is her birthday next week."  

Zac had nodded.  

"She will be sixteen, a young woman and a young woman needs to have an escort for such an important occasion.  I have already received a number of requests from many of my friends asking that their son be that escort.  I haven't told Arcadia about them yet but the decision will be hers.  I just thought you should know Zac, in case there was something that you wanted to ask her."  

Zac had looked at Bail, the meaning of his words clear.  He had just given him his blessing to date the Princess.  

"Are you sure sir?" he had asked.  

Smiling at Zac he had said, "I passed her in the corridor on the way here.  I believe she said that she was going to be in the garden for a while."  

Zac had stood up smiling, "Thank you, your majesty," he had said before running out the door.  

He had found her in the garden and had asked if he could be her escort.  She had agreed instantly hugging him tightly.

Zac returned Leia's gaze, "I have never stopped loving her," he told her.  

"And she feels the same way about you?"  

Zac looked across at the Princess nodding his head, "Yes," he replied, "but it's not what you think.  We are not a couple. At least we haven't been for a while."  He shook his head, "It's complicated.  I can't protect her when I am sleeping with her. She's just too much of a distraction."  

Leia shook her head, "You look like a couple to me.  I think it's complicated only because you make it so Zac."  She patted his arm and walked away leaving him to ponder her words.

"Happy Birthday Princess," Luke leaned across and kissed her on the cheek.  

She smiled then noticed the red marks on his face.  

"What happened to your face?" she asked.  

He reached up and rubbed his cheek, "Some girl slapped me," he said.  

"Slapped you?" she asked in disbelief.  

Luke nodded.  

Shaking her head and smiling she told him, "I don't want to know."  

He put his arms out in front of him in an open gesture, "I didn't do anything!"  

Han laughed again, "A likely story," he said.  Putting his arm around Arcadia he spoke loud enough for Luke to hear, "Watch out for this one Princess, he's a real animal."  

Luke nodded his head at his friend and pulling her out of his arms he said, "Alright Han, I think she's had enough of your sarcasm for one night."

Arcadia's rich laughter complimented the sparkle in her eyes as she looked at the two men.  Han was clearly teasing Luke.  She began to see why Leia was so attracted to him, he was devilishly charming and fun to be around.  She was proud of her sister, she had found her perfect man.  Han winked at her as Luke turned to face her, still holding her hand.  

"Dance with me?" he asked.  

Still smiling broadly she accepted.  Luke smiled as he moved up against her and started to sway.  She moved with him, their bodies easily moving into a comfortable rhythm.  Looking up over Luke's shoulder she locked eyes with Zac.  He was dancing with Leia.  

Seeing the two of them together like that bought the memories flooding back.  She remembered the time when she had turned up late for a workout and had found her sister and Zac dancing together.  She recalled the way that the jealousy had risen within her.  She remembered thinking that Zac was her bodyguard and that Leia had no right to try and take him away from her.  She was so angry with her sister that she didn't talk to her for days.  

Poor Zac had been made to suffer too.  She had him running around doing meaningless errands until her mother put a stop to it.  She had come to see her daughter to find out why she was so depressed.  Arcadia had confessed to her mother about what she saw and how that had made her feel.  Her mother had smiled at her finally understanding her daughter's melancholy.  She advised her that there would be lots of times in her life when things looked bleak on the surface but that life had a way of working itself out.  She told her that she needed to be strong, to believe in herself and to trust that whatever is meant to be, will happen.  She had hugged and kissed Arcadia and left her to her thoughts.  

The Princess had stayed in her room for most of the day thinking about what her mother had said then had finally decided that life was too short to hold grudges.  She had left her room and made her way out to the garden, passing her father in the hallway.  He had stopped her and asked how she was feeling and where she was going before kissing her gently on the cheek and going on his way.

She met her sister out in the garden and had apologised for acting like such a child.  Leia had smiled at her knowingly and told her that she was glad that everything was alright between them again before returning to her duties.  The young Princess had felt better after seeing her sister and had decided that she needed to apologise to Zac as well.  She had been treating him badly over the last few days.  She had sat on a bench watching the water birds gliding across the pond, her mind wandering.  

"Princess," she had looked up to see Zac jogging towards her, his face flushed and slightly out of breath.  

"Zac," she had started, "I'm really sorry for," he had held his hand up stopping her mid sentence.  

"Cadi, please, I need to ask you something.  Let me go first?"  

She had nodded.  He had sat down next to her on the bench and had taken her hands in his.  Gazing into her eyes he had asked, "Princess Arcadia Organa, may I please have the honour of being your escort at your birthday celebrations next week?"  

Arcadia's face had lit up as his words registered.  She had nearly simply blurted out, "yes," but had caught her self in time.  Instead she had said, "Captain Zac Terran, the honour would be mine."  

Zac had beamed at her, "yes?" he had asked just to make sure.  

Arcadia had nodded, her eyes gleaming, "yes," she had replied then threw her arms around his neck and crushed her body against his in a long hug.

She smiled as she recalled how elated she had felt that day.  Zac returned her smile and looking at Luke's back he raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.  Arcadia's smile widened and she shook her head making Zac's eyes glisten.  He blew her a kiss then returned his attention back to Leia.  

Arcadia watched them dance for a while longer noticing for the first time just how small her sister really was.  She was dwarfed by Zac's powerful physique, the top of her head barely reaching his chin.  She was sure that the height difference wasn't that blatant the last time she had seen them dance.  Then she remembered that Zac was only nineteen back then.  He had shot up dramatically over the next couple of years, reaching his current height around his twenty-first birthday.  She withdrew into herself for a moment as the realisation flooded through her.  Almost half her life had passed since she had last seen her sister.

"Are you okay Cadi?"  

Looking up into Luke's blue eyes, her breath caught at the intensity of his gaze.  She quickly composed herself before answering. 

"I was just thinking about the last time I saw Zac and Leia dancing together.  I can't believe how much time has passed.  Fourteen years Luke, that's almost half my life."  

Luke's eyes softened at her comment.  "I know what you mean, Cadi.  So much can happen in an instant that changes your life completely.  I mean look at you, one day you're a Princess living in a palace, then the next you are an orphan on the run and in hiding.  Or me.  One day I was a farmer on Tatooine, then the next I am a Jedi Knight in training, saving a Princess and destroying a space station.  Life is full of surprises.  Over the years I have learnt that you just have to go with the flow and hope that everything works out in your favour."  

She smiled at him.  He was right, there was no point dwelling on the past.  She needed to concentrate on the here and now and the present looked like it would be interesting.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of the security personnel approach Zac.  She looked up and watched as he spoke into Zac's ear for a moment.  Zac nodded, gave him some instructions then he turned and left.  Putting his hand on Leia's arm Zac leaned in and spoke into her ear, she nodded then turned, making her way back to the table where Han was waiting for her.  Zac stepped over to Arcadia and put an arm around her waist.  

"Sorry to interrupt," he said looking at Luke, "But I need to get back to security soon. I would like to get everyone back to the house and settled before I do.  Are you ready to go home Cadi?"  

She looked up at him then nodded.  

"We're staying at the hotel," Luke told him.  

Zac smiled, "I think Cadi will have something to say about that."  

Looking up at Zac she smiled then leaning her back against Zac's chest, she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at Luke.  

Laughing softly he said, "Alright, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

****

Zac's arm was draped protectively around Arcadia's shoulder as they led the way through the complex to the main house.  Zac kept leaning his head down towards her, talking softly in her ear.  Every now and then they would burst out laughing or she would punch him playfully.  Whenever they would pass a group of men, Zac's embrace would tighten or he would lean down and kiss her or nibble on her ear, occasionally directing a dirty look at any that stared a touch too lingeringly.  To any spectator the message was clear; she belonged to Zac and any argument on the subject would end in bloodshed.

"So what's the story here Cadi?  Do you like him?"  Zac asked raising an eyebrow.  

"Who?" She asked innocently.  

He screwed his face up at her, "Don't play innocent with me baby.  You know who."  

She smiled seductively at him, "You're the only one I want baby," she purred, "but since you insist that our relationship remain casual, I guess that he will just have to do," she teased.  

Zac's eyes darkened as a wave of what could only be described as fear swept through him.  He looked down at her smiling face and tried to decide if she was teasing or if she finally had enough of his games and was ready to move on.  

Arcadia noticed the change in him, "What?" she asked suddenly concerned.  

Closing his eyes, he pushed the thought out of his mind and smiled at her again, "Nothing babe," he replied gazing into the depths of her sparkling eyes.  Pulling her tighter into him he kissed her forehead then leaned his head against hers as they strolled along. 

The main house was located some distance from the centre of the complex, hidden behind a high fence and large gate, which silently slid open at their approach.  A wide driveway led to the main house and veering off to the left it encircled two large ships.  They sat on their podiums gleaming in the moonlight, side by side, their sleek lines reflecting the power and elegance of their owners.  As they approached the house the newcomers surveyed the grounds.  The house was surrounded by a picturesque garden and large bubbling fountain. The structure itself was low, comprising of two levels, but it was expansive.  The front door was guarded by two secdroids who took retina scans of the newcomers to add to their files.  Zac instructed the droids to allow them full access to the premises including the surrounding complex.  Once all the security measures where in place, they entered the building.

The foyer was large, light and airy, which seemed to be the theme for the entire house.  A grand staircase curved gently to the upper level.  The white walls were decorated with expensive art works and the corridors where interspersed with ancient relics.  The house décor was simple yet elegant but the evidence of wealth was unmistakable.  

The newcomers surveyed the house from their vantage point in the foyer.  

"Nice." Han was clearly impressed.  

"It looks like you've done alright for yourself here Cadi." Leia gave her sister an approving look.  

Arcadia looked around her house and nodded. "I inherited a lot of this stuff when Bargo died."  She said.  

Zac interceded, "Yes, but the majority of it is yours through hard work and an astute business mind," he reminded her.  It was clear that Zac was very proud of her.  

"Excuse me ma'am, will you be having guests for breakfast?"  The silver protocol droid asked her mistress.  

"Yes, there will be six for breakfast tomorrow morning." Arcadia looked at her guests and asked "Any requests?"  

Everyone shook their heads.  

Arcadia smiled and turned back to her droid, "Make up a selection, including my favourite and I think you should serve it out on the terrace at about eight-thirty. Thanks DeeTee."  

The protocol droid bowed and replied "Of course ma'am."  The droid then turned to the guests and said, "If you need anything, please do not hesitate to call me." And with a bow, the droid continued on her way.        

Leia tried to stifle a yawn. 

"You all must be tired." Arcadia placed her hand on Leia's shoulder. "Come, I'll show you to your rooms."  Arcadia led the way up the staircase and down a corridor.  She walked passed several closed doors before stopping at one near the end of the hall.  She pressed the release and the door slid open.  

"This is your room Chewbacca.  I hope that it is to your liking."  

Chewbacca looked through the open doorway, upon eyeing the huge bed he grunted his approval, and strode into the room.  

"The bathroom is through that far door," Arcadia told him. "Have a pleasant sleep." She added then moved onto the next door.  

"This is a double room," she told Han and Leia as she opened the door. "I think you'll like it.  The ensuite has a very large spa bath." She smiled slyly at Leia.  "Make yourselves at home." 

Leia blushed slightly at Arcadia's comment.  

Han turned to Luke and whispered, "What's a spa bath?"  

Luke shrugged.  Not wanting to look like an idiot Han pushed Leia into the room and said "Thanks," before closing the door behind him. 

Zac took Arcadia's hand in his and said, "I think you should give Luke the room adjoining yours."  

Arcadia nodded. 

"I am going to check in with security. Luke do you think you can keep an eye on Cadi until I get back?"  

Luke nodded "No problem. Take your time."  

Zac smiled, "Thanks."  

Leaning over to Arcadia, he kissed her gently on the cheek before turning and making his way out of the house.  Luke and Arcadia watched Zac leave then Arcadia turned to Luke and motioned for him to follow her.  

She led the way to the other end of the hallway where they were confronted by three doors spaced equally along the far wall.  Arcadia went to the first door and pressed the door release.  The door slid open silently and Arcadia turned to Luke and said "Come on, I'll show you around."  

Luke followed her into the room.  The interior was elegantly furnished with a large comfortable couch that followed the contours of the rounded full-length windows. A plush salmon coloured carpet covered the floor and the walls, like the rest of the house were home to exquisite art works.  On the far side of the room, concealed in an alcove was a small bar.  The bedroom was situated on the right side of the room and off that was the large marble ensuite.  On the left of the room, there was another door.  

"This is nice."  Luke walked around the room and inspected the artworks.  "Real nice." Luke stopped in front of the other door, pointing at it he asked, "Where does this go?" 

Arcadia walked to the door and pressed the release.  The door slid open, 

"My room" she said and smiling at Luke, she walked through. 

Luke stood in the doorway for a moment watching Arcadia walk across the floor, tossing up whether or not to follow her.  She stopped after a couple of metres and turned, "Come on," she held out her hand to Luke, who after a brief hesitation walked in and took hold of it.  

As Luke felt the warmth of her skin pressed against his, he involuntarily rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand. Arcadia felt a warm glow course up through her arm and then travel throughout her body. She looked up at Luke, the butterflies madly fluttering in her stomach.  Luke returned her glance, his eyes darkening with desire. 

A soft yet insistent beep emanated from a console on the desk.  Luke dragged his eyes away from Arcadia's and stared at the ill-timed annoyance.  The beeping continued.  Arcadia stepped back from Luke; giving him a resigned look, she moved to the console and pressed the answer key.  Zac's face appeared on the monitor. 

"Cadi, Hi.  Is everything okay?" not much got passed Zac.  

Arcadia managed to compose herself before answering.

"Yes Zac, everything's fine."  

Zac nodded, satisfied with her answer he continued, "Is Luke still with you?" 

Arcadia turned to look at Luke and nodded. 

"Yes, Zac I'm here."  Luke moved to stand in front of the monitor, excusing himself.  

"Hey Luke.  Listen I'm chasing up a lead on Cadi's attackers.  I think this may be more serious than I first thought.  Do you think you could stay with her tonight?"   

Luke bit his bottom lip, considering Zac's request. 

"I mean who better to protect the Princess than a Jedi Knight."  

Luke smiled at Zac, "Sure thing Zac.  I won't let her out of my sight."  

Zac's face filled with relief.  "Thanks Luke," he said and signed off.  

Luke turned from the console and discovered that Arcadia was not in the room.  He experienced a split second of panic before he realised that he would have sensed if something had happened to her.  As he scanned the room, he noticed an opening in the glass wall.  He smiled to himself and made his way to it.  He stood there for a moment looking out into the night.  The door led to a balcony, overlooking a pristine beach.  Luke saw the Princess's elegant form silhouetted in the moonlight.  She was leaning on the railing looking out into the distance, her fingers caressing the emerald cradled in her neck.  Luke left the sanctity of the doorway and moved to stand behind her.  

"It's beautiful," he said "So peaceful."  

Arcadia straightened, "Mm, it is isn't it.  I just love it out here." 

A cool breeze swept across the balcony, billowing through Arcadia's hair, making her shiver.  Luke noticed her trembling.  

"Cadi, your cold. Come here." 

He moved closer, putting his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.  She tensed for a second, her heart fluttering at the feel of him pressed up against her back.  He rubbed her arms, trying to warm her.  Arcadia relaxed into Luke's chest leaning her head against his cheek.  She closed her eyes and sighed. The only sounds were of the waves gently crashing on the beach. The stars were twinkling brightly in the sky and both the moons were full.  It was the perfect setting, the perfect night.  

Suddenly Luke tensed.  Arcadia felt the muscles in his body contract, making his firm body feel like rock.  Arcadia opened her eyes and looked up at him.  

"Sh." He held her tighter while scanning the surroundings.  "I think we'd better get inside."   

Arcadia nodded and stepped forward away from Luke, she scanned the horizon searching for whatever it was that Luke had sensed but failed to see anything.  Luke placed his arm around her shoulder and led her inside.  Once Arcadia was safely indoors, Luke stood in the doorway, searching the distance for signs of trouble.  Satisfied that they weren't in any immediate danger, Luke closed and locked the door then turned to Arcadia. 

"Do you have security shields for this building?"  

Arcadia was standing in the middle of the room still trembling, her arms wrapped across her chest, a distant look in her eyes.  At the sound of Luke's voice, she immediately composed herself and answered his question.  

"Yes, the controls are on the console."  

Luke didn't miss her reaction.  He quickly walked over and took her in his arms, holding her close.  She melted into his chest, trying hard not to cry.  

Luke stroked her hair and whispered, "Sh, it's alright.  I won't let anything happen to you.  I promise."   

Arcadia stayed in his arms until her trembling subsided.   

"Why don't you go soak in the tub for a while, Cadi.  It'll make you feel better."  

Arcadia looked up at Luke and nodded.  "Mm, that always relaxes me." She reluctantly pulled away from Luke and with a last look at him, went to the ensuite to get her bath ready.  

Luke watched her leave.  When he heard the sound of running water, he made his way to the console.  The controls for the secshields were right where Arcadia said they would be.  Luke activated the shields and then placed a call to Zac.  

Zac's face appeared on the monitor.  "Hey Luke, what's up?"  

Luke looked back towards the ensuite to make sure that Arcadia wasn't listening.  "You might want to send some secdroids out to the beach area behind the house.  I sensed someone out there.  It could be trouble."  

Zac nodded, "I'm on it Luke. I see you've activated the secshield around the house." 

Luke nodded. 

"How's Cadi doing?" 

Luke winced, "Not so good, Zac.  It's been an eventful day.  She's holding up but she's obviously scared."  

Zac looked concerned.  

"She's soaking in the bath at the moment.  Don't worry Zac, I won't let anything happen to her."  

Zac didn't look convinced, "Promise me you'll stay with her Luke.  I really don't think that I can get back there tonight."  

Luke promised then signed off.   

The front door slid open and Arcadia's droid entered the room, her arms laden with luggage.  

"Excuse me sir," she addressed Luke, "I took the liberty of retrieving your luggage from the hotel.  Where would you like me to put it?" 

Luke looked around the room, "By the door connecting these two rooms will be just fine thank you DeeTee." 

The droid looked at the door connecting Luke and Arcadia's room, then turned and looked across the hall at another door.  "Excuse me sir, but which of the two connecting doors are you referring to?"  

Luke looked across the room in surprise.  He couldn't believe that he had missed the other door.  

_I really need to focus._

"I'm sorry, the door on the right thank you." 

The droid moved to the indicated door and placed the bags on the floor.  She walked back to the front door, before making her exit she turned to Luke and said, "I'll see you at breakfast, sir."  

Luke watched the door slide shut behind the droid.  He turned to look at the door that obviously connected Arcadia's room to Zac's, a flash of jealousy coursing through his body.  The sound of splashing water bought him back to reality.  He made his way to the ensuite door and knocked softly.  

"Can I come in?" he asked.  

"Sure."  

Arcadia was lounging in the bath, fluffy white bubbles surrounding her. Her hair was loosely piled on top of her head and held in place with a clip.  She had removed all her makeup, her fresh clean skin covered in a dewy glow.  A soft hum emanated from the tub, the swirling water foaming.  Luke sat down on the edge of the tub.  

"Are you feeling better?"  

Arcadia closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the tub, she sighed. 

"Yeah, I'm fine thank you.  This bath was exactly what I needed."  

She took another deep breath, the tanned roundness of her breasts momentarily breaking through the foam.  Luke bit his lower lip and tried not to stare.  

"Your droid was kind enough to bring our bags over from the hotel.  I'm just going back to my room to take a shower, Cadi.  I won't be long."  

Luke stood up ready to leave but Arcadia reached out and gripped his hand tightly, wet foam dripping onto his skin.  Luke stopped and looked down at her.  

"Don't go."  

Arcadia was looking up at him with big brown eyes, a touch of fear evident in her voice.  Luke hesitated, his mind filling with the sight of her.  

"You can shower here Luke." Arcadia indicated the shower in her bathroom, concealed behind a wall of opaque glass.  

Luke studied the wall for a moment, and then nodded.  "Sure Cadi, I'll go get my stuff."  

Arcadia was clearly relieved.  She smiled gratefully at him, reluctantly letting go of his hand as he left the room.  

Arcadia leaned back against the tub again and sighed.  The thought of Luke naked in her shower made her body tingle.  Closing her eyes, she lost herself in a daydream.  Luke returned to find Arcadia smiling to herself, one long lean leg draped casually along an inbuilt armrest on the other end of the tub.  

_"It's obviously a two person tub," he thought biting his lip again.  _

He looked at her bare shoulders and long neck, a wet stray curl hugging the teardrop at the base of her throat.  Luke wondered what it would be like to kiss her there, to gently run his tongue along the length of her neck to her ear.  A warm glow started to travel through Luke's body making him shudder.  

_I definitely need a shower. A cold shower._

The sound of the shower running bought Arcadia out of her daydream.  She looked up trying to make out Luke's form through the opaque glass, but failed.  She sighed and slowly got up out of her tub, the fluffy white foam sticking to her glistening body.  Reaching across she pulled a towel off the rail and wrapped it around her.  Stepping onto the soft mat, she quickly dried and dressed herself, ready for bed.  With one last look in the mirror, she left the bathroom and strode into her bedroom.  The room was large with a curved glass window that also led out to the balcony. A large walk in wardrobe and dressing room was positioned to one side, a full-length mirror completing the scene. The centrepiece of the room was a huge four-poster bed, draped with luminescent fabrics that shimmered around the tall white posts. A soft duvet covered the crisp white sheets, fluffy pillows scattered along the bed head.

Luke emerged from the bathroom to find Arcadia turning down the bed.  He stood and watched her for a moment admiring the fluid motions of her body.  She was dressed for bed in a tight, yet comfortable lavender singlet top and matching shorts that clung to her curves.  The necklace that Zac gave her still adorned her neck.  

Arcadia looked up to find Luke standing just inside the doorway of her room, a towel in his hand, rubbing at his hair.  He was wearing boxer shorts and a well-worn sleeveless t-shirt, the muscles in his arms contracting as he dried his shaggy hair.  

_"Could he be any cuter?"  She thought to herself as she straightened.  _

Luke looked at Arcadia then at the bed, "Um, I'll take the couch tonight, Princess." 

Arcadia frowned at him, "Don't be silly, Luke.  This bed is huge.  You could easily fit three people in here comfortably."  

Luke looked unsure, "I don't know," he began but was quickly cut off.  

"I won't hear of it Luke.  You saved my life today, there is no way that I will let you sleep on the couch."  

Luke had almost forgotten whom he was dealing with but the determination in her voice and the regal stance quickly bought him back to reality.  He knew not to argue with Leia when she took that tone with him and he assumed that Arcadia would be just as stubborn.  

"Okay Princess, " he said with a smile, "Which side do I sleep on?"   

Arcadia returned his smile, "That side." She said pointing to the right.  

Luke nodded, "I'm going to do a final check of the house.  I'll be back in a minute."  He turned and left the room.

Arcadia smiled to herself and climbed into the cosy comfort of her bed.  She could hear Luke moving around in the next room, ensuring that the house was secure then turning the lights off.  He returned to the room and climbed into bed next to her.  The bed was big; Luke could stretch out without fear of ever touching Arcadia. 

"And that's a good thing?" he asked himself sarcastically.  He reached over and turned the lights off.  "Good night, Princess," he said softly.  

She replied with a sleepy "Good night Luke."  

It wasn't long before Luke heard Arcadia's breathing deepen.  He looked at her lying in bed next to him, close enough for him to reach over and touch.  He closed his eyes and sighed.  "Get a grip Luke," he told himself, but it was still a long time before he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT 

Luke slowly awoke from a deep sleep, his mind groggily coming into focus.  As the fog cleared, he began to feel the warmth of Arcadia's body pressed up against his.  Her soft breath was warming the hollow of his throat, her head leaning on his shoulder.  Her right arm pressed against his left side, her hand on his shoulder inside his shirt, her torso across his chest.  Her right thigh was draped across his hips, her foot against his calf.  

Luke's mind had cleared enough to realise that her top had ridden up while she slept and that his right hand was sitting on the bare flesh of her waist.  His other hand was on her thigh. Luke froze for an instant, feeling her breasts crushed against his chest, the sensuous softness of her skin against his.  He took a trembling breath and thought of how right this felt of how content and peaceful he was.  

He slowly moved his fingers against her side, marvelling at how soft she was.  When she failed to react, he slowly moved his other hand up her thigh, feeling the silky firmness of her body.  Arcadia moaned softly in her sleep and whispered his name.  A wave of heat rushed through his body, making his heart beat faster and his breathing shallow.  

Arcadia snuggled deeper into him, moaning contentedly.  The heat coursing through Luke's body intensified making him close his eyes and gasp.  His hand continued in its exploration of her thigh, his fingers tingling with the feel of her.  Moaning again, Arcadia disentangled herself from Luke and rolled off him onto her back, still fast asleep.  Luke lay still for a moment waiting for his heart to stop hammering and his breathing to return to normal.  Once he had adequate control of his desires, he rolled to his side and propped his head up on his arm, looking down at the Princess.  She was still fast asleep, her chest rising and falling rhythmically.  Luke stared at her, in awe of her beauty.  

_She is so perfect.  _

She turned her head to the side and a loose strand of hair fell across her face.  Without thinking, Luke reached over and gently brushed the hair from her face, then softly ran his fingers across her cheek.  He leaned down and kissed her lightly on her forehead, then turned and rolled out of bed.  

"I need another cold shower," he mumbled to himself and silently made his way to the bathroom.   

Arcadia awoke to the sound of running water.  She inhaled deeply and stretched, her back arching.  Rolling over to her side, she reached out her hand and gently touched the indentation on the pillow where Luke's head had been.  It was still warm.  The only time that she felt safer, or more content was when she was with Zac.  

"What is it about this guy?" she asked herself.  

A soft beep interrupted her thoughts.  She turned to her bedside table and pressed the answer button.  Her droid's face appeared on the monitor.  

"Excuse me ma'am, breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes.  Shall I serve when it is done?"  

Arcadia rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Sure DeeTee.  We'll be down in twenty.  Thanks."  Pressing the end key, she pulled the blankets back and climbed out of bed.  Stretching, she padded over to the windows and looked out.  It was another perfect day.  The warmth of the sun streamed down onto her face from a cloudless sky.

"Good morning Princess." 

 She turned to see Luke emerging from the bathroom, his damp hair tousled.  

Smiling she replied, "Good morning Luke.  How did you sleep?" 

Luke's eyes darkened as he remembered the feel of her body pressed up against him.  "Better than I have in a long time," he replied honestly.  

Arcadia nodded, "I'm glad to hear that.  DeeTee just called.  Breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes."  

She moved towards him, pulling the clip out of her hair and shaking her head to release the curls.  She ran her fingers through her hair, brushing by Luke she said, "I'm going to have a shower."         

Luke watched her enter the bathroom, the door sliding shut behind her.  He could still feel the warmth of her touch, his skin tingling.  He inhaled deeply then walked to the windows and looked outside.  The sun was shining in the bright blue sky.  Luke listened to the sound of the waves lapping gently at the sand, his mind wandering.  In the full light of day, the view from the window was breathtaking.  The white sand stretched out for as far as the eye could see.  The clear blue waters of the ocean glistened in the bright sun, distant waves capped with white foam.  A school of dolphins danced in the distance, their playful cries mingling with the squawk of the birds diving for their breakfast.  It was easy to lose yourself in the perfection of the island paradise that was Andromeda.    

The bathroom door slid open and Arcadia strode out, her hair dripping, a towel wrapped around her body.  Luke caught a glimpse of her reflected in the window and turned to stare.  

"Sorry Luke, I forgot to get my clothes."  

She tucked a corner of the towel deeper between her breasts and continued on her trek to the dressing room.  Once there she pressed the door release and entered the room, turning she smiled at Luke and closed the door.  Luke realised that he had been holding his breath.  He exhaled loudly and shook his head.   It was all he could do to stop himself from following her into the dressing room.  She was seemingly unaware of the effect that she had on him and it was driving him wild.  

He forced himself to turn away from the dressing room and look out the window again.  Closing his eyes, he tried to centre himself clearing his mind of all traces of her and breathing deeply.  His Jedi exercises steadied him; he was one with the force, calm, at peace.  An image started to form in his mind.  Luke relaxed even further, letting the image take shape.  

He saw himself standing in front of a large window in a grand ballroom, exquisitely attired.  The room was fully decorated for a special occasion, staff running around making preparations.  A door opened to one side of the room and a young girl came running in, calling out "Daddy."  He turned and the little girl ran straight into his arms.  He saw himself lift her up and embrace her warmly.  He then saw Arcadia walk into the room, gently nursing an infant.  He saw himself walk over to her, lean down, and kiss her on the lips. He then looked down at the baby boy in her arms.  A pair of small blue eyes stared back up at him.  A feeling of profound joy swept through him as he pulled them all into his embrace.  

Luke gasped as his vision vanished.  He reached out and steadied himself against the window, his breathing shallow.  "My family," he whispered in amazement.  Turning to look at the closed dressing room door, he smiled and thought of the wonderful life that lay before them.

Arcadia couldn't believe that she had forgotten to take her clothes with her when she went for a shower.  She couldn't begin to imagine what Luke must think of her, parading around the room dressed only in a towel.  She shook her head and dried herself, surveying her clothes for something appropriate to wear.  "Although," she said with a smile, considering the way that he had looked at her. 

She pulled a pair of Zac's old cargo pants that she had cut off just below the knee off the hanger and stepped into them, her small waist relegating them to her hips. She scanned the racks and decided on a white midriff top with a low cut neckline and capped sleeves.  Finally, she slipped on a pair of comfortable shoes and surveyed herself in the mirror.  "That'll do," she stated out loud and opened the door. 

She walked out of her dressing room towelling her hair dry.  Sitting down in front of her dressing table, she combed her long tresses then applied her makeup.  Luke was sitting on the bed watching her.  She caught his eye in the mirror and they exchanged a smile.  Once her makeup was complete, Arcadia stood up and shook out her hair.  The long straight strands forming into their familiar curls.  She reached her hand out to Luke and asked, "Ready?"  

Luke nodded and taking her hand in his, he stood up and escorted her from the room.

The others were already seated when Luke and Arcadia arrived.  The large oval table was set for six as Arcadia had requested.  Luke and Arcadia took their seats to the sounds of "good morning" and "how did you sleep?"  The droid was busily arranging platters of food on the table, while smaller serving droids where bringing jugs of juice and pots of tea and coffee.  

"Would that be all ma'am?"  The droid leaned down to Arcadia and asked her in a melodious tone.  

"Thank you DeeTee.  This is perfect."  

DeeTee bowed low then left the terrace.  

"This all looks wonderful Cadi."  Leia commented as she filled her cup with coffee.  

"What's this stuff?"  

Han had skewered a round, flat, golden brown object with his fork and was holding it up for all to see.  

Leia inhaled sharply, "Pancakes!  I haven't had pancakes since mother used to make them."  She reached over and stacked a pile on her plate.  

"That's not all Leia, look."  Arcadia held up a bowl with small red fruits in them.  

Leia's eyes widened.  "Strawberries!  They where native to Alderaan.  Where did you get these from?"  

Arcadia smiled at her sister.  "I discovered a small primitive planet out in the far rim on the outskirts of the galaxy.  For all their lack of standard technology, they had all sorts of amazing things there.  Here, try some of this."  

Arcadia handed Leia a small jug containing a sticky substance.  Leia eyed it warily.  

"What's this?" 

"Maple syrup.  Pour a little over the pancakes and strawberries and have a taste." 

Leia complied.  Her eyes widened, as she tasted the sweet sensation.  

"This is wonderful!  Han, you've got to try this."  

Leia cut a piece of her pancake and fed it to Han.  He chewed it warily then swallowed.  

"Well?"  Leia asked him.  

"It's okay."  He replied with a shrug.  

"Okay? Just okay?" 

"What?!"  Han couldn't understand what all the fuss was about.

Zac leaned over to Luke.

"Thanks for watching Cadi for me last night Luke."  

Luke finished buttering a slice of toast, "It was my pleasure, Zac."  

He looked around the table trying to decide what to have with his toast avoiding Zac's eyes. "Did you come up with any leads?"  

Zac shook his head, "I thought I was on to something, but it didn't pan out."  

Luke nodded, "What about the presence I felt out in the beach area?"  

Zac looked unsure, "The secdroids failed to find anything.  If someone was out there they left before the droids could detect them."  

Luke looked at Zac, "There was someone out there Zac.  I'm sure of it."  

Zac shrugged, "We'd better stay close to Cadi until we figure out who it is that's after her and why."  

Luke agreed, staying close to Arcadia was definitely what he planned on doing.

Arcadia leaned across the table reaching for the coffee as she sat down she brushed up against Luke.  Luke pressed against her and she smiled at him, snuggling closer.  

Turning to her, he whispered in her ear, "Did I tell you that you look gorgeous this morning?"  

Arcadia's cheeks coloured at the comment and she looked at him shyly from the corner of her eye. 

"Actually no," she whispered back.  

Luke smiled at her appreciatively, "Well you do."  

Arcadia tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled at him, her eyes twinkling.  Han didn't miss the exchange.  He leaned back in his chair considering.  Chewbacca also noticed the chemistry between the Princess and the Jedi.  He growled and grunted at Han between bites of his breakfast.  

"Yeah Chewie, I think you're right."

"So what's the agenda for the rest of the day?"  Han looked around the table questioningly after everyone had had their fill.  

Arcadia finished chewing, "I thought I'd show you around the complex, then maybe go for a swim after lunch." 

Leia and Han nodded their agreement.  Luke downed the last bit of his coffee. 

"Sounds like a plan," he said standing up.  

He offered his hand to Arcadia and helped her out of her seat.  The others followed their lead.  Arcadia ushered them into the main house and out the front door.

Once outside Arcadia excused herself from Luke and pulled Zac aside. 

"Hey Zac."  

He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Hey Cadi.  What's going on?"  He poked her in her side, "It looks like you and Jedi boy are hitting it off.  I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."  

Arcadia sneaked a look at Luke, "Yeah, there's something about him Zac.  I can't explain it. Every time he looks at me I get butterflies and when he touches me…" Arcadia closed her eyes and sighed. "I feel like I'm sixteen again Zac."  

Zac smiled, "Come here."  He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.  "I'm really happy for you Cadi but promise me you'll be careful."  

She returned his hug, "I will Zac."  

He held her face in his hands and looked deep into her eyes, "I love you Cadi."  

She smiled at him and leaned her forehead on his, "I love you too Zac."  

After a long moment Zac pulled away, "So who's the better kisser, me or him?" he asked her teasingly.  

"Actually I don't know.  He hasn't kissed me yet."  

Zac's eyes widened, "What?  He spent the entire night with you and didn't even try to kiss you?  What a loser! What's wrong with him?  Is he blind? Or just stupid?"  

Arcadia laughed at Zac's outburst.  Zac moved closer to the Princess and placed his arms around her waist, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  

"You know Babe, we are really hot together.  How about you forget about Jedi boy here and come back to my room.  I've picked up a few new moves that I'm dying to try with you."  

Arcadia's eyes darkened as she remembered the feel of his body moving against hers, the salty taste of his skin, the musky smell of him, his lips roaming over her naked flesh.  She moaned softly.  

"Really hot?  Don't you mean sizzling?  Just watch yourself baby, I may take you up on that offer."

"I don't know Han.  I will never understand women.  What is she doing?"  

A pained expression adorned Luke's face as he watched the exchange between Arcadia and her bodyguard.  Han looked across the courtyard at them.  

"Don't ask me kid.  Maybe she's trying to make you jealous."  

Luke considered for a moment, "Well it's working.  I feel like going over there and beating him to a pulp."  

Han smirked, "Why don't you?"  

Luke shook his head at his friend, "you know I can't do that.  I'm a Jedi.  What sort of example would I be setting?  Besides, she really cares about him.  She'd probably hate me if I tried something like that."  

Han considered, "Your probably right."  

Leia smiled at them.  "Violence never solved anything.  Why don't you try romance instead?"  

They looked at her in confusion.  

She sighed.  _It's like talking to a brick wall.  _

"If your first instinct was to hit Zac, then what was your second?"  

Luke thought about Leia's question for a moment.  

"What I really want to do is take her in my arms and kiss her."  

Leia smiled and patted him on the shoulder, "There you go.  Now that's a plan."  

"What?"  

Leia shook her head and sighed, "Go over there, take her in your arms and kiss her. Passionately."   

Luke looked at Arcadia, "I can't do that Leia.  What if she slaps me?"  

Leia was exasperated, "You two are impossible.  You think nothing of running headlong into danger, but ask you to do something romantic and your mortified.  What is your problem?  Look at her Luke.  She is a beautiful, sexy woman.  I know Cadi.  There is no way that she will make the first move.  If you really want her, then you're going to have to go and get her.  And believe me, if you don't then somebody else will.  She was never short of admirers and Zac was always her number one fan."

Zac's rich laughter filled the courtyard emphasizing Leia's words.  The friends looked up to see Zac and Arcadia walking towards them, their eyes gleaming.  Leia nudged Luke forcing him to take a step forward.  

"You guy's ready to go?"  Arcadia scanned their faces and received nods of reply.  "Great, let's go."  

She reached over, took Leia's arm, and led her out of the courtyard and into the main complex area.  The others followed behind.  

"This is the main complex.  Over there is the nightclub, which you have already seen.  The roof opens and closes so it can be used in all sorts of weather.  That smaller building is the day club.  You would be surprised at the number of kids who want to go dancing during the day."  

They strode along a wide footpath leading to some larger high-rise buildings.  

"Over there is the main hotel.  As you can see all the buildings are no more than five stories high.  I didn't want to spoil the aesthetics of the island.  Everything we have here is environmentally friendly and harmonizes with the natural surroundings."  

They strolled past the hotel and the numerous swimming pools, some heated, some not.  Everywhere people where milling around.  Kids splashed in the water, families picnicked in the parks.  The island was a hive of activity.  

"That building there is the shopping complex.  You name it we've got it and if we don't you can order it.  Behind the shopping complex are the landing bays.  We have a sophisticated security system that ensures that we and all our guests are well protected."  

Arcadia led them past another security gate and into a quieter area.  

"This is my favourite part of the island.  Out here is the heart and soul of Andromeda.  This is where the locals live.  Those buildings in the distance are the schools and hospitals, over there is the government house and this building here is the orphanage." 

They all looked up surprised, "An orphanage?"  Leia asked.  

"Yes.  You'd be surprised how many kids there are out there with nowhere to go.  Some are orphans others are runaways.  They all need a place to stay.   I have provided them with a safe, nurturing environment to grow up in.  They go to school; some of the older kids work at the complex.  I have carers that provide everything for them, food, education, entertainment.  They are well looked after.  The best thing about it is that they are kept off the streets.  They are taught independence.  They learn the value of hard work and money.  They have all turned out to be well adjusted happy members of the community."  

A group of kids were playing out in the courtyard when one of them spotted the Princess.  

"Cadi!"  

Arcadia looked up at them then smiled and waved.  They all came running over. 

"Hi.  How are my favourite people today?"  

They were all milling around Arcadia and Zac excitedly.  An older girl cradling an infant in her arms walked over.  

"Cadi, Zac how are you?"  

Zac gave her a broad smile, "Just great Talya.  How are you?"  

She blushed slightly, "Fine thank you."  

Arcadia leaned over and tickled the baby under her chin.  "How's our precious little one doing today?"  

Talya looked down at her baby, smiling sweetly at her.  "Daphne is just fine now, thank you Cadi.  Would you like to nurse her?" 

Arcadia smiled at Talya, "I'd love to."  

The young mother handed her precious bundle to the Princess and smiled proudly as Arcadia rocked and talked to her daughter.  

Luke watched Arcadia as she cradled the infant.  He marvelled at the way she instinctively bonded with the child.  _"She's going to make a wonderful mother," he thought, images from his earlier vision racing through his mind.   She looked up and caught his eye.  He smiled at her, unable to hide his admiration.  She returned his smile, a flirtatious glint in her eye.  She handed the infant back to her mother and knelt down to talk with some of the younger kids.  _

Zac was a hit with the girls; they all flocked around him, one of the younger ones clinging around his neck. He tickled and joked with them then pulled out a bag of lollies from his pocket and handed them around.  

Talya made her way over to where Luke was standing.  

"Aren't you Luke Skywalker?" she asked him.  

Luke was surprised. "Yes I am," he replied.  

Talya smiled at him, "I thought so.  We studied you in class earlier this year."  

Luke's jaw nearly hit the floor, "You studied me?"  

She laughed at his reaction, "Sure, you bought about the downfall of the Empire.  You are required reading.  A real live hero."  

Luke was dumbfounded.  She smiled again then turned and left.  She hugged Arcadia and smiled shyly at Zac then gathered up the other kids and returned to the main building.

"Well that's pretty much the tour.  Is there anything that anyone particularly wants to see or do?"  Arcadia questioned her companions.  

"I'd love to do some shopping."  Leia replied looking sweetly at Han.  

"I guess shopping it is," he said.  

Zac placed his hand on Arcadia's arm.  "Cadi, I need to check in with security.  Do you want to come with me?"  

Luke interrupted before the Princess could reply.  "I was hoping that you could show me your private beach before lunch."  

Zac eyed Luke suspiciously.  "I just don't want you wandering around by yourself sweetheart."  

Arcadia nodded acknowledging his concern.  "I'll be right Zac.  I'm sure that Luke won't let anything happen to me."  

Zac gave Luke a warning look.  "He better not."  

Luke smiled reassuringly at Zac but inwardly he was thinking about decking him.  It annoyed Luke that Zac and Arcadia were so close.  He was uncomfortable with the feelings of jealousy that kept creeping up on him whenever he saw Zac eyeing the Princess appreciatively.  It was almost impossible to keep the images of Zac and Arcadia writhing around in her bed out of his head.  He knew in his heart that the two of them had been together.  It was obvious that they shared a deep intimacy and that really irked him.  He wanted her all to himself and although Zac was being nothing but charming towards him, he struggled to keep the hostile thoughts at bay.

Arcadia reached up and kissed Zac, placing her palm on his cheek she said,  "I'll see you at lunch."  

He closed his eyes as he felt the coolness of her hand on his face. 

"Take care," he said.  

"I will," she replied.  

She turned to face Luke and offered him her hand.  He took it willingly and they started back to the main house.  The leisurely pace that they set seemed to harmonise perfectly with their surroundings.  All around them people of all races were enjoying the same sun, soft warm breeze and perfect climate that Luke and Arcadia were.  It took them some time to walk back to the house.

Finally arriving at the house, they made their way up to Arcadia's room.  Luke followed the Princess into her bedroom and sat down on her bed while she went to get changed.  

"Cadi?" 

"Hm?" came the muffled reply.    

"Why is it that you have two adjoining rooms either side of your room?"  

Arcadia finished pulling on her swimming costume and walked out of her dressing room.  

"Zac wanted me to have multiple escape routes."  

Luke was impressed.  Zac was obviously very intelligent and resourceful.  He looked up as the Princess entered the room and couldn't take his eyes off her.  She was wearing a light blue two-piece cossie.  The bottom was a boy-leg design that sat on her hip while the top was a low cut tube design with fine straps that started at the centre of the back and ended up over her shoulders.  Arcadia sat down in front of her dressing table, seemingly oblivious to the effect that she had on Luke.  She pulled out her comb and began to gather her hair into a ponytail.

The turbulent emotions roared through Luke as he sat watching her.  Every move of her nubile body evoked feelings of desire within him.  He fought the urge to throw her on the bed and ravish her.  As she pulled her hair up, the back of her long neck was exposed.  Luke thought about running his hand up the back of her neck then pulling her head back and kissing her luscious lips but before he could act there was a knock at the door.  

"Excuse me ma'am?"  

Arcadia barely looked up. "What's up DeeTee?"  

The droid entered the room and approached the Princess.  

"Do you have any preferences for lunch today?"  

Arcadia looked at Luke's reflection questioningly.  When he shook his head she replied, "No DeeTee.  Just surprise us."  

The droid bowed her head.  "Very well ma'am.  Will your friends be joining you again?"  

Arcadia nodded, "Yes DeeTee.  I expect they will be staying with us for a while."  

The droid nodded then turned and left.

Arcadia stood up and disappeared into her bathroom.  She reappeared shortly with two beach towels in her hand.  Luke was standing at the foot of her bed.  Stopping before him she tilted her head to the side and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Aren't you going to get changed?"  

Luke considered for a second then pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it on the bed.  Arcadia inhaled deeply as the adrenalin coursed through her veins.  She took a step towards Luke and lightly ran her fingers over his bare muscular chest.  He closed his eyes for a moment savouring the feeling.  When she reached the top of his hips she stopped and looked up at him, her pupils dilating.  Luke met her gaze.  He brushed his fingers across her cheek then ran them up the back of her neck.  His hand then cupped the back of her head and he slowly moved towards her.

"Excuse me ma'am?"  

The melodious tones of the droid interrupted Luke's train of thought.  He looked deeply into Arcadia's eyes then decided that this time he would not be denied.  With a thought, the droid was pushed back from the doorway and the door slid shut.  

"How rude!"  DeeTee's muffled remarks where distinctly heard as she picked herself up and scampered away.

The slight interruption failed to break the mood and Luke paused for only a second before continuing on his quest for the Princess's lips.  He leaned down into her and brushed his lips lightly across hers.  Their hearts pounded in unison as their lips met.  Luke pulled back slightly to look into Arcadia's eyes and saw his desire mirrored in hers.  He put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, pressing his lips on hers in a long probing, passionate kiss.  

The heat surged through their bodies as they discovered the sweet sensation of each other.  Arcadia melted into him, pressing her body into his, savouring the feel of his warm skin against her semi-naked body.  She ran her hands over his back, feeling the firm muscles contracting as his arms caressed her.  Her hand roamed up the back of his neck, her fingers entangling themselves in his hair.  

"Good news Cadi.  I've managed to..."  

Zac froze in his tracks as he caught sight of his Princess in the Jedi's embrace.  His mind refused to register what his eyes were witnessing.  The pain threatened to engulf him, tearing at his soul, the blinding white anger choking him.  Arcadia looked up and saw Zac standing in her room, the horror plain on his face, the pain flashing in his eyes.  

"Zac," she breathed in confusion.  

She was completely unprepared for his reaction.  They had a mutual understanding.  They had decided a long time ago that they needed to broaden their horizons.  They had practically grown up together and they had realised that it was healthier for them to spend time with other people, build other relationships.  This wasn't the first time that Zac had seen her with another man and his playboy image was the stuff of legends, yet here he was plainly deeply affected by what he saw.

His pained expression tore at her heart.  He looked into her eyes then turned and strode out of the room.  

"Zac!" she called out after him.  She pulled away from Luke and moved to follow but he didn't let go of her hand.  She looked at him questioningly.  

"Let him go.  Stay with me, Cadi."  

The conflicting emotions bounced off each other as she saw the pleading in his eyes.  She definitely had strong feelings for Luke, but Zac was her best friend, her first love.  She couldn't stand to see him in such pain.  She shook her head. 

"I can't," she said, her eyes pleading for understanding.  

He nodded and let her hand go.  She turned and ran out of the room.  For the second time Luke was left with that same foreboding feeling as he watched her leave again.

She ran through the corridors looking for him but he was nowhere in sight.  

"Oh Zac, where are you?" she asked the empty room.  The soft thud, thud that wafted in on the breeze brought a smile to her face. 

_Of course, the gym. _

She ran down the stairs and up the long corridor, finally arriving at the door of the gym.  The thuds were distinctly louder now, as were Zac's angry grunts as he took his frustration out on the punching bag.  She stood in the doorway watching him pound his fists into the unfeeling apparatus, the sweat beginning to bead on his body.  She took a deep breath and walked into the room.  Zac looked up at her under his brows but didn't stop his assault on the bag.  

"Why are you here?" he growled.

She was taken aback by the menace in his voice, she had heard that tone often, but rarely directed at her.  Sitting down on a bench near him she asked, "So are you going to tell me what's going on?" 

Stopping mid punch, he glared at her. 

"Nothing, nothing is going on."  

Holding eye contact she said, "It doesn't look like nothing Zac."  

He opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it, returning his attention to the punching bag.  He was still very angry and needed to release the energy before he could continue this conversation with the Princess.  He pounded at the bag, throwing as much anger and pain into each punch as his muscles could muster. 

After a short while, Arcadia stood up and tried to stop the onslaught.  

"Zac… Zac look at me.  That's enough."  

She took hold of his wrists and placed herself in between him and the bag.  Slowly he began to come out of his pain and focus on her.  

"No more Zac.  Your knuckles are starting to bleed."  

He looked down at his hands and was surprised to see the blood oozing out of them.  His mental anguish had been so intense that the physical pain that he was inflicting on himself had failed to register.  Looking back up at her, he saw the concern in her face, the tinge of fear in her eyes.  His laboured breathing slowly started to subside and the burning in his muscles eased.  Little by little, he returned to her.  As the adrenalin cleared from his veins, he became acutely aware of the throbbing pain in his knuckles.

"Come here." 

Holding him by the hands she led him to the bench and sat him down.  He slumped over and held his head in his hands, droplets of blood dripping down his arms.  She retrieved the first aid kit from an alcove in the wall and returned to him.  Placing the kit on the bench she knelt down in front of him.  

"Let me see," she took his hands from his face and sat them on his lap, studying them for a moment.  Shaking her head, she looked up at him meeting his gaze.  The anger had subsided but the pain was still etched all over his features.  

"Oh Baby," she sighed and placed a hand on his cheek.  

He pulled his head away from her and looked down at the floor. A stab of pain shot through Arcadia as he avoided her touch.  Never in the time that she had known him had he ever withdrew from her like that.  She felt like she was losing him and that thought scared her beyond belief.

Fighting the urge to take him in her arms, she opened the first aid kit and started attending to his wounds.  She wiped the blood away and applied antiseptic before bandaging his knuckles with soft gauze.  He silently watched her nursing him, trying to understand his feelings for her, trying to analyse his reaction to seeing her with Luke.  

"There," she said when she finished pressing the last piece of tape in place.  She studied his hands for some time, the hesitation stemming from fear of possibly seeing the distance in his eyes.  Finally, she summoned up the courage to look at him and raised her head, her eyes focusing on his.  They looked at each other for an eternity, searching each other's soul for clues.  The pain in Zac's eyes had softened but was still there.  Arcadia was relieved to see that he hadn't completely distanced himself from her, the fear of losing him slowly diminishing.

The Princess broke the silence.  "What happened Zac?"  

He looked at her for a long time trying to make some sense of his emotions.  Even now, as she knelt before him, clad only in that blue bikini, the emerald he gave her blazing at the base of her throat, her big brown eyes pleading for answers, he could still picture her in Luke's arms.  He closed his eyes and tried to erase the image from his memory.  

"Zac, talk to me," placing her hands on his thighs, she manoeuvred herself closer so he could not avoid looking at her.  "Please," she whispered.  

Opening his eyes he studied her for some time before replying, "I don't know what to tell you."  

Encouraged by his reply she continued probing, "What happened?  Why are you so angry?  You've seen me with other men before but you've never reacted like this."  

He shook his head, "I don't know."  

She considered for a moment, "Is it because of last night?"  

He rubbed at his temples, "Maybe, I don't know." 

They sat in silence as they gathered their thoughts.  

"Actually I do know."  

Arcadia looked up at him.  

"It's him.  That self-assured, bastard, Jedi. Ever since he walked into this place there's been nothing but trouble."  

Arcadia gaped at him, "He saved my life."  

He grimaced at her, "Yeah.  Funny that he just happened to be there when it happened."  

Arcadia was stunned, "Are you suggesting that he set it up?"  

"Think about Cadi.  He managed to keep me away from you all last night.  Hell I even asked him to stay with you."  

She shook her head, "Zac you're being irrational.  He is Leia's brother.  He is not out to hurt me."  

Zac looked at her, "Hurt I can deal with. I have been protecting you from that for a long time.  It's the other I'm worried about."  

She stared at him, the meaning of his words sinking in.  "This isn't the first time that someone has shown an interest in me Zac.  Why does it bother you so much?"  

He looked down at the floor then back up at her, "Because this time its different. After all these years, for the first time I actually feel like I'm losing you."   

His words wrenched at her heart.  She knew exactly how he felt.  She felt the same way just moments ago when he pulled away from her.  He had been so much a part of her life that if he were gone, she would be left with a dark gaping hole in her soul. 

"All those other times, those other men you were with, they never really posed a threat.  They would come into your life then disappear and each time you would return to me.  Now I am not so sure."  He pulled his hair back from his face.  " I see you with him, I see how happy you are and part of me is really happy for you but another part."  He shook his head, "Another part of me, a stronger part, wants to beat the shit out of him.  I mean really hurt him.  I can't stand to see him kissing you.  It tears me apart."

The tears started to roll down the Princess's cheeks.  "I never meant to hurt you Zac."  

He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. "I know baby.  It's not your fault.  You can't help the way you feel."  

She sobbed into his shoulder.  

"Sh baby, don't cry."  He stroked her back trying to soothe her, barely keeping his own emotions in check.  "I love you Cadi.  I always have.  I always will."  

She kissed his neck. "I love you too Zac," she whispered between sobs.  

In that moment, Zac made a decision.  He realised how important the Princess was to him and how devastated he would be if he lost her.  

"Marry me."

Arcadia froze; her entire world came to a standstill as his words hung in the air.  She decided that she couldn't have possibly heard him correctly.  She pulled back from him and looked deeply into his eyes.  

"What?" she breathed. 

He smiled, "Princess Arcadia Organa, would you please do me the honour of becoming my wife?" 

There was no mistaking his words this time.  She stared at him in disbelief.  This is what she always hoped for, but never dreamed would happen, something that she had imagined long ago when Zac had escorted her to her sixteenth birthday party.  A desire buried so deep that she had forgotten it ever existed.  She wanted to say yes, but found that she couldn't.  Images of Luke kept creeping into her mind.  

_Damn it! Why is this happening now?  _

She wanted to ignore her conflicting emotions and accept Zac's proposal but knew that it would be unfair on him to do so.  If and when she gave herself to Zac, she wanted to do so completely, with no doubts and at the moment she had doubts.  Great big ones.  

Zac was looking at her expectantly.  

"Oh Zac, why couldn't you have asked me this yesterday?"  

He looked at her in astonishment, "You're saying no?"  

She shook her head quickly, "No, no baby, I'm not saying that at all.  I just need time to think, to sort out what I'm feeling.  I'm confused at the moment and I don't think that it's fair on anybody to give you an answer when I'm in this state."  

Zac was crushed.  He had hoped that she would accept and they could get back to their lives as before, just him and her but it was obvious that he was right about her feelings for Luke.  They must be very strong if she needed time to think about her answer.  The anger started to well up inside him again.  

_Damn you Skywalker. Why did you ever have to come here?_

She saw the anger returning to his eyes and mistook it as being directed at her.  

"Please Zac, don't be mad.  I just need some time."  

He pulled her into his arms and spoke softly into her ear, "Take all the time you need Cadi.  I love you, only you.  I'll wait for you until the end of time if I have to."  

She closed her eyes and buried her face into his shoulder, the tears starting to flow again.  She felt so safe in his embrace, so complete but she struggled to decide if it was due to love or familiarity.  What if Luke was her true love?  Could she just dismiss these feelings she was having?  Could she just walk away from him without giving him a chance?  She knew that she couldn't.  If she did, she would spend the rest of her life wondering about what could have been.  Zac deserved better than that.  She owed it to him, to Luke and to herself.  She needed to make sense of her emotions and she needed to do it now.  

She pulled away from Zac and started to brush the tears from her face.  

"Come here," he whispered and took her face in his hands.  With his thumb, he wiped the wet smudges from her cheeks and pulled her towards him, kissing her gently.  

"I love you," he said pressing his forehead on hers. "Always remember that."  

She looked deep into his eyes and nodded.  Pulling away from him, she stood up and slowly backed towards the door.  "I love you too," she said before turning and leaving the room.

Zac watched her leave.  Only now did he realise how much he really loved her.  He thought about all that time that they could have been together, all the wasted opportunities and knew that he only had himself to blame.  It was his idea to keep the relationship casual.  Previously when things started to heat up between them it was he who would back away.  He kept telling himself that he couldn't protect her if he was that close.  Now he realised that he was kidding himself.  He had wanted to have her and his freedom too and obviously that wasn't going to work.  Deep in the back of his mind the thought that she may find someone to replace him had always haunted him and now it looked like that fear may come true. He shook his head. 

"I'm not letting you go without a fight Princess," he vowed.  "You belong with me."

Arcadia's emotions were frazzled.  She walked back to her room in a daze, reliving the conversation repeatedly in her mind.  She knew that she loved him that was never in dispute.  Spending the rest of her life with him wasn't an issue either.  In fact she didn't know what she would do if he wasn't in her life.  The problem was Luke.  He had mesmerized her with just one look.  She felt a connection with him on a higher level but was she in love with him?  That was the question that she needed to answer.

She entered her room in the same daze like state that had haunted her since leaving Zac.  

"Is everything okay Cadi?"  

She looked up startled by the voice and saw Luke get up off her bed where he had been sitting, waiting patiently for her return.  She stared at him for a long moment studying the man that had bought such confusion into her life.  Trying to determine if he was worth all the pain that he was causing her and her beloved Zac.  

"You've been crying," his face filled with concern.  Approaching her, he took her in his arms and held her.  "What happened Princess?  Did he hurt you?"  

She looked at him in confusion. "Who?" she asked.  

"Zac.  Did Zac hurt you?"  

She couldn't believe that he could suggest such a thing. 

 "No! How could you even think that?  Zac is my angel, he could never hurt me."  

He showed her her hand.  There was a smear of blood on it.  

"That's blood."  

She sighed, "It's not mine, it's Zac's."  

He looked up at her, "Zac's?"   

She nodded.  

"Is he okay?"  

She looked at him and shook her head slowly, "No Luke, he is not okay."

She pulled away from him and walked to her dressing room.  Retrieving the clothes that she had been wearing earlier, she started pulling them on.  Running her hands along Zac's old pants, she thought about the way he looked at her just before she left.  The tears barely stayed away.  

_I've got to get out of here.  _

She turned to leave when she spotted her weapon sitting on a top shelf.  Without thinking, she pulled it down and started to feed the belt through the loops of her pants.  She attached the holster and strapped it around her thigh.  Checking that her blaster was fully charged she inserted it into the holster and snapped closed the safety strap.

Arcadia strode out of her dressing room and brushed past Luke as she headed for the door.  He noticed that she was wearing her weapon and the concern started to grow within him. 

"Where are you going Princess?"  

Without changing her stride, she announced that she had to be alone, that she needed time to think.  Luke noticed the determination in her voice, her face and in her stride and thought better of trying to stop her.  

Marching out of her room, she was relieved to see that Luke didn't try to stop her.  She didn't think that she could handle another intense emotional conversation.  She walked through the maze of corridors in the house, choosing the one that led out to the beach.  Once on the soft sand she removed her shoes and walked slowly along the water's edge, feeling the cool waters caress her toes.  

That part of the beach was deserted.  It was protected from the public areas by a large rock formation.  Arcadia walked towards those rocks, trying to keep the thoughts out of her mind, trying to give her self some space to relax.  She started climbing up the small boulders, picking her way up the formation until she reached a large flat rock that jutted out over the water.  She sat down, her arms wrapped around her knees looking out across the horizon and up at the clear blue sky.  This was her favourite spot.  She had spent many a long hour here contemplating her life.  She felt safe here, at one with the universe.  This insignificant rock cradled her and allowed her to clear her mind enough to sort through the emotional minefield that her life had become. 

She looked out across the ocean and watched the dolphins playing in the distance, their muted cries music to her ears.  The gentle breeze tugged at her hair and sprayed mists of salty water onto her face.  She inhaled deeply, breathing in the essences of nature, her mind and body starting to relax as the rhythmic crashing of the water against the rocks worked its magic.  Closing her eyes, she practiced her deep breathing exercises, clearing her soul of all the negative energy that had built up over the last few days.  Normally she would do these exercises at dusk with Zac by her side, the two of them moving through the ancient rituals in perfect harmony, mirroring each other, their bodies completely in tune with one another.

Opening her eyes, she sighed.  Even when she tried to clear him from her mind, he managed to sneak in.  She shook her head and smiled, _"maybe I should take that as an omen," she thought, picturing Zac's smiling face before her as her fingers stroked the gem on her neck.  The sound of falling pebbles startled her out of her reverie.  She spun around gun in hand and caught a glimpse of two men standing on the rocks behind her before a bright blue light touched her and she slipped into unconsciousness._


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE 

Zac was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, thoughts of the Princess running through his head.  He smiled as he pictured the mischievous grin that always adorned her face when she was being playful.  He relived the time when she snatched his favourite t-shirt out of his grasp, giggling as he chased her along the beach, at the way she squealed when he finally caught her, picked her up, and unceremoniously dropped her in the cool blue ocean water fully dressed.  She had stood up laughing, her white dress clinging to her provocatively, her long hair streaming down her back.  He remembered the way that she looked, walking towards him, the wet, sheer fabric of her dress framing her body, moving in the most intriguing way.  His smile widened as he recalled the way that she draped herself over him, the cool feeling of her wet body pressed up against his warm chest, the contrasting sensations arousing his desire.  She had kissed him then, pulling him into the shallow waters.  They had made love right there that day, their bodies warmed by the afternoon sun as only meters away on the other side of the rocky outcrop masses of people obliviously went on with their lives.

Zac moaned and stretched his body out on the bed pulling his hands down behind his head.  A twinge of pain shot from his knuckles making him grimace.  He pulled his hands out from behind him and studied the bandages for a while, opening and closing his hands to test the sensations.  Coming to a decision, he sat up on the bed and began to remove the bandages, tentatively examining his wounds.  The antiseptic that the Princess had applied had already begun to work.  The accelerated healing properties of the cream had encouraged a rapid regeneration of his cells.  Where earlier there were gouges on his hands, now they were just grazed.  He opened and closed his fists again to test them and was satisfied with the result. 

His body shuddered as a cold shiver ran down his spine, a feeling of dread forming in the pit of his stomach.  "Cadi!" the thought barely had time to form before he was on his feet and pulling his weapons on around his waist.  He strode out of his room and pressed the door release to the Princess's chambers.  A quick scan of the area proved she wasn't there.  The knot in his stomach grew as he picked up the pace and went in search of her, his weapon drawn.  Jogging through the house he made his way out to the terrace where the others were just sitting down to lunch.

He spotted Luke at the table chatting with his sister.  

"Where is she?" he demanded.  

Everyone looked up surprised by Zac's vehemence.  

"What?" asked Luke.  

Zac glared at him through his brows, "Arcadia, where is she?"  

Luke looked around as if realising for the first time that she wasn't there, the same fear starting to grip him.  

"She said she wanted to be alone for a while to think," he started.  

Zac's eyes widened, "And you let her go?  What kind of idiot are you?"  

Luke opened his mouth to speak when a loud beep emanated from Zac's wrist.  Still glaring at Luke he moved the communicator to his mouth and spoke into it. 

"Talk to me."  

"Sir, there has been a low range weapons discharge at the rock.  I thought you should know about it."  

Zac looked out across the beach at the formation. _"No!" the thought screamed through his mind.  _

"How long ago?"  

"Maybe five minutes," came the reply.  

"Have any ships been cleared for take off in that time?"  

There was a brief pause, "No sir."  

Zac was about to take a breath of relief when the voice interrupted. 

"No wait a minute sir.  There was one ship. It took off a couple of minutes ago."  

Zac closed his eyes and tried to contain his anger, "Track them," he ordered and signed off.

Zac glared at Luke.  It took all his strength to stop himself from physically attacking him.  

"This is all your fault," he growled, his body trembling.  

"Hey now, wait a minute, we don't even know if Cadi was on that ship," Han tried unsuccessfully to diffuse the situation.  

Zac turned his head and stared at him menacingly for a long moment, the tension in his body knotting his muscles.  Leia could feel the explosive nature of the standoff and quickly interceded.  

"Okay boys," she said, "bring those testosterone levels down a notch. This isn't helping."   

Zac knew that she was right but couldn't help the way he was feeling.  Someone had his precious Princess and he dreaded to think of what they might do to her.  The idea that he may never see her again tied his stomach up in knots.  He felt so helpless, so guilty_. _

_If only I hadn't over reacted, she'd be sitting down here at the table smiling at me now.  She'd be safe.  Better to see her in Skywalker's arms than this._

He flinched as he felt the cool touch of Leia's hand on his seething flesh.  As he turned to look at her Leia could see the pain and fear in his eyes.  

"It'll be okay Zac." She said.  "We will find her. You'll get her back.  I promise.  I have no intention of losing my sister a second time."

He looked at her for a long moment then turned and strode back into the house.  The others stood up and followed.  Zac positioned himself in front of a console and started to tap at the keys.  The screen came alive, images of stars and diagnostics blinking into view.  

"What are you doing?"  Leia asked.  

"Cadi's bracelet has a tracking device built into it.  I'm trying to lock in on the signal."  

Han and Luke exchanged a look, impressed by Zac's ingenuity.  

"That's fine if she is wearing it," commented Han.  

"She never takes it off," Zac replied in annoyance.  

"She may not have a choice in the matter," was Han's rebuke.  

Zac stopped tapping the keys as the image sank in.  It took all his strength to try and control his rising anger and frustration.    

"You're not helping Han," Leia reprimanded him softly. 

Taking a deep breath, Zac fought the images that started to flash across his mind.  He knew that he had to keep a clear head if he had any chance of finding and rescuing Arcadia.  Steadying himself, he continued with his enquiries on the screen.  His perseverance finally paid off when a red marker suddenly appeared on the monitor, blinking slowly as it moved through the virtual star fields.  

"There," he said pointing at the screen.  

"Where are they headed?" asked Leia. 

 Zac shook his head, "It's too soon to tell, " he replied.

Zac's communicator beeped again.  He lifted it to his mouth and spoke, "Yes?"  

The same voice that he was speaking to earlier replied, "Sir, we have locked onto the ship as you requested.  I am sending you the details of the occupants from the system files.  There doesn't seem to be anything unusual there, Sir but we will keep looking."  

Zac nodded, "Thanks Jenkins, keep me informed."  

"Yes Sir." 

The monitor beeped and started flashing the information that Zac was expecting.  They all studied the screen.  Images of a middle aged man, a teenage girl and a younger girl appeared on the screen.  The accompanying narrative identified them as a family.  They were travelling with their two uncles and an aunt.  Jenkins was right; on the surface everything seemed normal.  They had registered at the hotel two days ago, did some shopping, ate at the restaurants and attended the fun park.  

"There's nothing here," Zac said in frustration.  

"Maybe it's the wrong ship," Han said peering at the data.  

"No," Zac pointed at the screen, "The ships markings are the same."  

Luke shook his head; "Maybe one of the girls found Cadi's bracelet and decided to take it home with her."  

They all turned and looked at him.  

Leia shrugged, "It's possible," she conceded.  

Standing up Zac turned from the console and made his way to the door.  "Let's go check," he said and started jogging up the beach to the rocks.

As they hurried towards the formation, Luke heard a distant cry.  He stopped and turned searching the beach for the source of the voice.  He saw a young woman jump down off the terrace and run towards him.  As she neared he realised that it was Talya, the young mother from the orphanage.  He jogged back towards her.  

"Luke," she said breathing heavily.  "Something terrible has happened."  

He put his hands on her arms to steady her.  "It's okay Talya, slow down.  Tell me what happened."  

She took several deep breaths then continued.  "I just saw two men dragging Arcadia onto a ship.  She was unconscious.  We have to tell Zac.  We have to help her."  

Luke's heart sank_. _

_So it's true, I should never have let her go._

Talya looked at him, "Did you hear me Luke?  We have to help her.  We have to get her back.  She has done so much for us.  I can't imagine not having her around."  

Luke tried to calm her down.  "It's okay Talya, we're working on it.  We are tracking the ship as we speak. We will get her back."   

Talya searched his face then nodded, "I just don't know what I would do without her," she said.  "I love her, we all do."  

Luke smiled at her, "I know Talya," he said.  "I love her too."

Luke caught up to the others just as Zac climbed up onto the flat rock where Arcadia had been earlier.  Zac knew this spot like the back of his hand.  She would always come here whenever they had a fight.  It was her special place, her sanctuary.   After pounding at the punching bag, he would sit on the beach watching her as she sat there, arms wrapped around her knees, contemplating her life.   His own anger dissipating as the gentle lapping of the waves soothed him.  After some time he would climb up the rocks and sit behind her, taking her into his arms and letting her rest against his chest.  They would make up then, never letting a day end in anger.  They spent many long nights sitting there, watching the stars, as they talked about their lives, their currant loves, their problems and every time they left that spot they would come away feeling better, feeling good about themselves, about their lives.  It was a special place but now as Zac looked around he was filled with a sense of dread, of foreboding.  The once peaceful outcrop had somehow turned sinister.

"Zac." 

Luke put a hand on Zac's shoulder.  Turning he saw the distress on Luke's face. 

"What?" he asked unsure if he wanted an answer.  Luke hesitated for a moment. 

"I just spoke to Talya.  She said that she saw two men carrying Cadi onto a ship.  She said that she was unconscious."  

Zac closed his eyes as his worst fears were realised.  He could picture it all so clearly in his mind.  She always sat looking out at the ocean.  They would have come up behind her.  She wouldn't have stood a chance.  

"At least we know that she's alright," said Han.  

Zac looked at him under his brow.  

"How do you figure that?" asked Leia.  

"It was a low range energy discharge.  If they had wanted her dead they wouldn't have used a stun setting."  

Luke nodded, "Han's right.  They wanted her alive.  They have got something else in mind."

Back at the house, Zac was sitting at the console studying the files.  He had been at it for hours and in that time nothing had changed.  He leaned his head down and rubbed at his temples, the tension making his eyes blur.  

"Any luck?"  

Still holding his head, he shook it slowly, "No, nothing," he said lifting his eyes to look at Leia.  

"Here," she said placing a steaming mug on the desk next to him.  "I brought you some coffee."  

The strong, sweet aroma of the liquid wafted through the air.  

"Thanks," he said as he inhaled the scent.  

She placed her hands on his shoulders and feeling the hard knots in his muscles she started to massage them.  

"You are so tense."

He closed his eyes as she kneaded his flesh.  

"I know.  I am just so worried about her, Leia.  I feel so helpless sitting here doing nothing, wondering about what they may be doing to her."  

Zac's console beeped at him.  They both looked up at the screen, as the red marker appeared again, moving slowly across the blackness.  

"They've come out of hyperspace," he said.  

"Where?"  

Zac's fingers moved across the keys.  "Corellia," he replied.  

A sinking feeling washed through him as a wayward thought entered his mind.  He turned and looked at Leia.  She had the same shocked expression on her face.  

"No," she said in disbelief.  "It has to be a coincidence."  

Zac regained his composure and started tapping at the keys again.  The image of the man that he had been studying earlier appeared on the screen.  He stared at it for a moment as the memories came flooding back.  Slowly the image began to change.  

"What are you doing Zac?"  

"I am running a program that will reverse the aging process on this image.  I want to see what he looked like sixteen years ago."  

As the computer restored the man's youth, Zac and Leia stared at the screen.  When the system beeped at them again, Zac sat back in his chair, his fingers running through his hair.  He stared at the image for a long time considering.

"I know where she is." 

The pain in Arcadia's head threatened to overwhelm her.  The constant throbbing, pounding at the edges of her mind, pulled her out of her unconscious state and back to reality.  As she slowly regained her senses, she could feel the cold hard surface pressed up against her.  The droning of machinery and the hushed sounds of speech slowly came into focus.  She lay perfectly still feeling the reverberations of the floor beneath her.  The pounding in her head slowly began to diminish.  

_"Where am I?" she thought as soon as her mind had cleared enough to allow for such things.  Her last memory was of sitting on the rock, thinking about Zac.  Then she remembered, the two men behind her, the blue flash. _

_No wonder my head hurts so badly. They shot me. _

 She considered herself lucky that their weapon was only set on stun. 

That realisation bought other thoughts to her mind.

_Who are they? _

_ What do they want with me?  _

She decided to remain as still as possible, feigning unconsciousness, in the hope that they might let some information slip.  The reverberations beneath her changed slightly and she realised that the ship that she was on was coming out of light speed.  

_"How long have I been out?" she wondered.  _

Straining her ears, she tried to focus in on the voices.  

"We are coming up on Corellia, boss."  The voice belonged to a man.

"Good, take her down and move our guest to her quarters.  Make sure she is secure.  I don't want any more mistakes, Cohen.  Do I make myself clear?"  The deep grating voice of the man sounded familiar to Arcadia but her mind hadn't cleared enough to place it.  

"Yes, boss," came the sheepish reply.

The floor tilted beneath her and started to shudder, making her feel nauseous.  She fought the feeling with all her being, not wanting to give herself away and perhaps loose an advantage.  The shuddering worsened as the ship entered the planet's atmosphere, making Arcadia's stomach swim.  She was grateful that she hadn't had any lunch, as she was sure that she wouldn't have been able to keep it down.  The pounding in her head started to intensify again as the ships engines groaned beneath her.  Just as she thought that she couldn't take any more the shuddering subsided and was replaced with a soft whine.  Arcadia fought to relax her body as the ship glided towards its final destination.  Moments later she heard the landing gear deploy and felt a jolt run through her as the ship came to rest on the planet's surface.

"Home at last," the voice belonged to a woman.  "Come on girls, get your stuff.  Let's get off this rust bucket.  I am dying for a hot bath."  

There was a squeal of delight, "me first."  The voice was a young girl's.  

"I don't think so, brat." A different female voice, "You're the youngest, you can wait your turn."  

The first female voice admonished both of them, "You can both wait your turn.  As your aunt I am pulling rank here.  Nobody goes near the tub until after I have finished.  Do I make myself clear?"  

There was a moment of silence followed by, "Yes aunty Kayla."  The voices receded along with their shuffling footsteps.

Arcadia laid perfectly still, her breathing and nausea under control, listening for approaching sounds.  After a while, she decided that it was safe to open an eye and have a look around.  Slowly her eyelid fluttered open.  Her first vision was of the cold steel grey floor that she lay upon.  She slowly looked up.  Strands of her hair draped across her face.  She realised that she was in a room, probably a cargo hold.  A door of meshed metal separated her from the rest of the ship, the red light glowing next to the door release indicating that it was locked.  She scanned as much of the rest of the room as she could without moving her head.  There were several crates piled up against a wall, held in place by thick netting.  A small movement caught her eye behind one of the crates.  She peered in the direction and was disgusted to see a moc bug crawl out.  

_"Gross," she thought, a shudder running through her. _

The moc was a member of the insect family, native to Corellia.  It crawled around on six spiny legs, its purple under belly barely skimming the floor.  It was the size of a child's palm, but they have been known to grow as big as a man's hand.  They were scavengers, eating whatever decaying piece of flesh they can find and in the process depositing toxins into their victims.  A bite from a moc can be serious, depending on whether it was a male or female.  This one looked to be male but you can never be really sure.  

Arcadia remembered the time that she had stepped on a moc bug, long ago in that Corellian warehouse.  It had crawled up right next to her while she was seated on the grimy floor.  Stopping, it seemed to peer straight up at her before continuing on its journey down towards her feet.  She had lifted both legs up off the ground and stomped on it hard.  When she moved her feet she saw the exoskeleton of the creature part and thousands of baby moc bugs came streaming out of the carcass.  They kept coming and coming, until there was nothing left but the clear shell.  Nothing remained of the original moc, no internal organs, no brain, just the six dark legs and the clear hard shell.  The young Princess had screamed as the tiny mocs scurried over her legs.  She had never witnessed anything so utterly disgusting and freakish in her life.  Ever since that day she had loathed moc bugs.  They made her skin crawl.

The moc on the floor seemed to stare at her.  

_Don't you dare!  _

As if sensing her discomfort, the moc took a couple of scurrying steps towards her then stopped.  

_Stay away from me!  _

The thought was half warning, half pleading.  

The bug seemed to study her then slowly started moving towards her again.  Arcadia's anxiety levels began to rise.  She really hated moc bugs.  She didn't know if she could keep still if the bug kept coming towards her.  From her vantage point at ground level the moc looked huge, its jagged jaws chomping as it made its way towards her face.  The adrenalin started to course through her veins as the moc came closer.  Every instinct screamed at her to get up, to move but she fought it with all her might. 

The floor beneath her started to shake as she heard the approaching footsteps.  With one last look at the moc, which was still scurrying towards her she closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing.  She heard the two men at the door.  

"She's still out," said one of the men.  

"I told you that the setting was too high.  She's just a woman.  The boss will be pissed if you've fried her brain."  She recognised the second voice from the earlier conversation.  

"Shut up Cohen.  Let's just do this and get it over with."  

The metal door screeched as it slid open, the sound piercing her ears.  The men slowly approached her.  She felt a tickling on the side of her hand and remembered the moc bug.  Its sharp legs started to scurry up over her hand. Arcadia's blood ran cold but she didn't move.  It took what seemed an eternity for the bug to crawl across the back of her hand and then wander across the floor.  

"Damned moc bug!"  

She heard a thud and a squelching sound.  Involuntarily she tensed her body as the memory of the baby bugs flashed through her mind.  

"I can't stand those things." 

"Come on, get her up." 

The voices were right above her know.  She relaxed her body as she felt the men's hands on her arms.  They pulled her up between them.  She hung her head and stayed as limp as a rag doll, her legs dragging on the floor behind her.  They dragged her out of the cargo hold and through the ship, unconcerned about being gentle.  She swore that when she escaped she would hurt them for their carelessness.  The angle that they were moving in changed and she realised that they were going down the ramp.  If she was to do something then now was the time.  With her head still hanging she opened her eyes a touch and looked at the men's legs.  The man on the left of her had a gun sitting in his holster.  The man on the right was unarmed.  

_"Perfect," she thought a twinge of a smile tugging at her lip._

Listening intently she tried to determine if anyone else was around.  Hearing nothing she decided to make her move.  She knew that she had to move quickly to take them both by surprise.  Tensing her arms she elbowed them both hard in the groin.  They immediately let go of her and doubled over in pain.  Landing hard on her knees, she reached across and pulled the man's weapon from his holster and stood up.  She took two steps forward then turned and kicked the unarmed man in the face.  Blood spattered across the floor as her foot connected with his nose.  The sickening crunch of breaking bone the only sound coming from him as he slumped onto the ground.  In the same movement Arcadia spun and pointed the gun at the other man's head.  He looked up at her, the pain still etched across his face, a hint of fear in his eyes.  

Looking at the weapon she saw that it was still set on stun.  A smile appeared on her face as she looked him in the eye and slowly squeezed the trigger.  A blue beam flashed from her weapon and touched the man.  His eyes rolled back and he collapsed in a heap on the ground.  Arcadia knelt beside him and checked his pockets.  She found nothing of interest and was about to stand up to search the other man when she felt the cold metal pressed up against her head.  She froze.  

"Put the gun down and get up slowly," the grating voice ordered.  

Numerous scenarios played out in her mind in that instant, but she dismissed them all.  A gun to your head was not something you take risks with.  She looked at her weapon and noticed that she was still wearing her bracelet.  A glimmer of hope ran through her.  She knew that Zac would come after her.  

Slowly she lowered her hand and placed the gun on the floor.  Reaching her hands out in front of her she slowly stood up, the gun never losing contact with her head.  

"Turn around," he ordered.  

Taking a deep breath, she complied.  Turning she faced her captor and looked directly into his cold steel grey eyes.  Her eyes widened in disbelief.  Not much scared the Princess but those eyes still haunted her dreams.  

"You!" she spat.  

He smiled cruelly at her.  "I see you remember me.  Good."  

He pressed the gun hard against her forehead.  Turning it on its side he ran it across to her temple then down her cheek. He then pressed it hard up under her chin, making her lift her head.  She closed her eyes as the fear and anger started to rise.  

_"I should have killed you when I had the chance," she thought as she struggled to control her emotions.  _

His sinister laughter made her glare at him.  

"I am going to enjoy this," he announced.  

Looking down at his henchmen, he raised an eyebrow at her.  

"So you like to play rough, huh?"  

She glared defiantly at him again.  Before Arcadia knew what was happening, he clenched his free hand and punched her on the side of the jaw, the force of the blow sending her to the ground.  The blinding pain shot through her.  She closed her eyes as the ground started to spin below her, her vision blurring.  The acrid taste of blood filled her mouth making her gag.  Drops of the red liquid raining onto the ground.  She opened and closed her jaw to test if it was broken and was relieved to see that it still worked.  His laughter echoing between the buildings made her blood boil.  She opened her eyes and forced them to focus, her mind willing the pain to recede but before she had adequate control, he reached down and grabbed her ponytail and yanked her up off the ground, pulling her head back as far as it could go.  She winced in pain but refused to give him the satisfaction of a scream.  The blood streamed down the side of her mouth, flowing down her neck, over her breasts and seeping into her white top.  

"Let's go," he ordered and shoved her forward.  

She stumbled as he let her go but quickly regained her feet.  Wiping the blood from her mouth with the side of her hand, she studied it for a moment before wiping it on her pants. 

 "Bastard!" she whispered as he forced her along in front of him.

He marched her out of the daylight and into the gloom of the old abandoned warehouse.  She looked around trying to take in as much of her surroundings as possible, looking for escape routes, weapons, anything that may prove useful.  Whenever she slowed down he would nudge her in the back forcing her to keep moving.  

The interior of the building was run down and dusty.  The glass from broken windows and rusting machinery littered the floor.  As they moved through the building it started to change, where there was a thick layer of dust two turns earlier, now there were clean floors and walls.  The lighting was brighter too.  It was obvious that her captors had spent some time preparing for this.  If someone had walked in off the street, they would have been confronted with nothing more than a derelict building, but were they to venture deeper within the bowels of the structure, they would have discovered a modern command post and hideout. 

Arcadia absorbed all of this as they snaked their way through, trying to memorise the twists and turns that they took to get here.  Finally they arrived at their destination.  He pushed her up against a wall; her tender jaw crushed against it as he reached over and pressed the door release.  Grabbing her by the hair again he shoved her into the room, closing and locking the door behind her.  Arcadia fell onto her hands and knees, her head spinning again from the sudden movement, the sound of receding footsteps filling her ears.  She stayed in that position, waiting for her head to clear and her eyes to focus.  The inside of her cheek and her lip no longer bled and the pain had transformed to a throbbing numbness.  She sat back on her haunches and gingerly touched the side of her face.  The swelling had already taken hold.  She moved her fingers to her cut lip and felt the sticky coagulating blood.  Her lip felt huge.  Opening and closing her mouth she tested her jaw, trying to get some feeling back into it.

Once the physical discomfort began to recede she looked up and focused on the room.  It was a small boxlike structure with no windows and bright artificial lights.  A cot sat along a side wall, a blanket neatly folded at its base, a pillow sitting on top of it.  The opening in the far wall caught her attention.  She pushed her self up off the floor and holding the wall for support she made her way to it.  The opening led to a small bathroom.  She entered the room and moved to stand in front of the small basin.  Looking up she was shocked to see the face looking back at her.  Closing her eyes she gripped the basin with both hands, her head hanging.  She took a couple of deep breaths then lifted her head to look into the mirror again.  Her reflection hadn't changed.  She had dark circles under her eyes, her lip was swollen, the side of her jaw and her cheek where already showing the first signs of bruising.  The drying blood caked against her skin from her lip down to her breasts in a long stream.

Shaking her head she turned on the taps and waited for the water to flow.  Cupping her hands she splashed the warm liquid over her face and neck, cleansing it of the blood and grime that had accumulated during her ordeal.  Pulling off her top she tried to rinse the blood from it, careful not to wet the entire garment.  Squeezing as much of the excess water from it as she could she spread it out on the bench and left it to dry.  Turning her attention back to her face, she studied her reflection in the mirror again and for the first time noticed that she still wore her emerald.  She was surprised that they hadn't relieved her of her jewellery.  The necklace was worth a small fortune prompting her to wonder at what they had planned for her.  Looking at her other wrist, she noticed that they had taken her communicator and her weapons were also gone.  

Touching the teardrop at her throat, her thoughts turned to Zac.  

_He must be going out of his mind. _

 Feelings of guilt and anger welled up inside her.  She couldn't believe that she had let herself get into this situation.  

_I should never have gone off alone.  _

Looking at her reflection in the mirror again she shook her head and reprimanded herself, "Idiot!  How can you be so stupid?"  Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and whispered, "Zac, I am so, so sorry."

Thinking about Zac forced the determination back into her.  She shook off the negative feelings then began to look around her prison, the survival instincts starting to kick in.  She surveyed every wall, the ceiling, under the sink, behind the cot, looking for anything that could be used as a weapon or an escape route.  Finding nothing she moved to the front door and studied the internal controls thinking that she may be able to hotwire it, but the panel was sealed shut.  Her captors had thought of everything.  

"Damn it," she said sitting down on the cot.  There was nothing that she could do at the moment except wait and hope that an opportunity would present itself.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN 

"Out of my way!" 

Zac ordered as he pushed past the personnel at security.  He moved past the numerous consoles and banks of computers to a far wall.  Reaching up he entered his personal seccode and the door slid open with a hiss.  Everyone in the room had turned to look at Zac.  By now they had all learnt that their employer had been kidnapped and had spent many hours trying to locate her and uncover any piece of information that may be useful.  Without waiting for the door to open completely Zac strode into the room.  He looked around searching the racks for the appropriate equipment.  

"Wow, there's enough fire power in here to take out a small army.  Where did you get all this stuff?"  

Zac flashed Han an annoyed look.  

"I don't have time for this Solo.  Grab what you need and let's get moving."  

Scanning the racks, Zac pulled down a number of weapons, including some hand blasters, rifles, pulsars and grenades.  He filled a knapsack with the smaller equipment and hung the larger pieces over his shoulders.

"Will you check this out Chewie?  An LGT-752!  This thing is state of the art.  I didn't even think they were in circulation yet."  Han leaned closer into the wookie, "They must have some connections.  Boy, does this bring back some memories."  

A mischievous smirk appeared on Han's face as he thought about his past and the type of money a haul like this could fetch.  The wookie growled and grunted in reply as Han pulled numerous guns from the racks and handed them to him, his smile widening with each new discovery.

"Sir, there's a message coming in for you.  I think its them."  

Zac looked up to see Jenkins standing in the doorway.  Dropping the knapsack on the floor he handed the weapons to him and brushed past him to stand at the console.  A young controller looked up at him questioningly.  

"Sir?" she asked.  

Zac took a deep breath then nodded.  She patched him through.  The screen flickered for a moment, then a middle-aged man with steel grey eyes appeared.  They glared at each other for a long time, then the man started to laugh.  The anger flashed across Zac's emerald eyes, setting his jaw and knotting the muscles in his body.  

"Where is she?" he growled at him.  

The man stopped laughing and stared at Zac 

"You know where she is.  Come and get her."  

Zac nodded slowly, "I am going to kill you.  You know that don't you?"  

The man smirked, "We'll see," he replied and was gone.

Zac stared at the space where the man's face had been, trying to control his raging emotions.  

"Sir, I want to come with you." 

Zac locked eyes with Jenkins.  He studied him for a moment considering his request.  Jenkins was young and headstrong, reminding Zac of himself at that age.  He had blond straight hair which he kept cropped short, hazel eyes and at twenty-three was still a half a head shorter than Zac but he was smart, fast and resourceful.  Zac could always count on him in a crisis and he was good in a fight. 

"Gear up Jenkins," he said. "We leave in an hour."  

Without waiting for a reply Zac spun around and strode back into the armoury to collect his weapons.  

"Let's go," he ordered and picking up his gear he strode out waiting for the others to follow.  

Han quickly pulled some more equipment off the racks and handed them to the wookie. Pushing past them, Jenkins collected his own gear and then joined the others at the door.  Closing the armoury door, Zac entered the code to arm the security system then turned and looked at his companions.  He studied each of them for a moment then nodded. 

"Let's do it." 

Luke and Leia were waiting for them back at the house.  They had been out collecting their own supplies of medical equipment, food, clothing and other essentials.  The supplies were sitting in crates on the floor of the foyer waiting to be loaded onto the ships.  

"You know Leia, Zac was right.  This is my fault."  

Leia looked up at Luke questioningly.  

"This would never have happened if I stayed with her."  

Leia shook her head.  "From what you told me Luke, it doesn't sound like you had much of a choice.  Cadi was always very stubborn.  Once she got something into that head of hers there was no stopping her.  I doubt she would have let you go with her."  

Luke looked uncertain, "Still I should have tried.  I could have followed her, kept an eye on her from a distance."  

Leia placed an arm around him consolingly.  "Everything happens for a reason Luke.  Blaming yourself is not going to change the past.  We need to concentrate on the present, focus on getting her back."   

Closing his eyes, Luke nodded, "You're right Leia," he said.  "Let's get this equipment loaded so we can get out of here."

Luke indicated for the waiting droids to begin loading the gear onto the two ships.  Earlier Luke had moved the Millennium Falcon from its resting place at the public docks to the landing bay next to Zac and Arcadia's ships beside the house.  The droids shuffled over to the crates and began the unenviable task of moving the heavy loads on board, their gyros whirring and straining.  Leia noticed the others returning.  

"Here they come Luke.  Looks like they picked up a hitchhiker along the way.  Any idea who he is?"  

Luke studied the young blond haired man walking next to Zac and shook his head.  "No, Leia.  I have never seen him before."

Walking back to the house Zac noticed the unsightly conglomeration of patched metal that was parked next to the sleek lines of his gleaming ship.  He shared a dumbfounded look with Jenkins then turned to Han.  

"What the hell is that?" he asked pointing at the ship.  

"That's my ship, the Millennium Falcon," replied Han somewhat annoyed.  He was getting sick of people taking that tone with his pride and joy.  

Zac smirked, "You mean to tell me that Leia flies around in that thing."  

Han nodded. 

Zac smiled for the first time in hours, "I would never have believed it."  Han looked at him questioningly, "Princess Leia slumming it!  Cadi would love this."  Han glared at him. 

"Excuse me sir, did you just say Princess Leia?"  Jenkins asked uncertainly. 

"That's right."  Jenkins turned to look into the smiling face of the beautiful woman standing before him.  "Hi I am Princess Leia Organa-Solo of Alderaan and you are?"  

He stared at her in disbelief, "Um," was all that he could manage.  

Zac placed an arm around his shoulder, "Don't worry about it Leia, he gets the same way around Cadi.  I guess he just doesn't know how to handle royalty."  Patting him on the shoulder, Zac easily slipped into his formal tone, "Princess Leia may I present Thomas Jenkins.  He will be accompanying us on our mission to rescue your sister."  

Jenkins' eyes widened as Zac's words sunk in.  Looking up at Zac his face was filled with shock.  

Leia interrupted him, "It's a pleasure Thomas.  I would also like you to meet my brother, Luke Skywalker."  

Luke stepped forward and offered him his hand.  Jenkins shook it still in a daze.  

"Welcome aboard," Luke said with a smile.  

"Thanks," was all that he could manage.

Pulling the weapons off from across his shoulders, Zac handed them to Luke.  

"Get them on board," he ordered.  "We leave as soon as everyone's ready."  

Without waiting for a reply he strode past them and walked into the house.  Making his way up the stairs Zac went to Arcadia's room.  Standing at the closed door he leaned his head against it for a moment and closed his eyes.  The anger and frustration started to boil to the surface again as he relived the conversation with her captor.  Making a fist he pounded at the closed door.  

"Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn it.  If you've hurt her I am going to kill you," he swore.  

Taking deep breaths Zac tried to control his emotions.  Standing back from the door he pressed the release then walked into her room.  Looking around at the familiar surroundings he made his way into her bedroom then into her dressing room.  He scanned the racks of clothes then pulled an overnight bag down off a shelf.  Stepping back he felt something underfoot.  Looking down he saw her blue swimming costume strewn on the floor.  _"She must have left it there in her haste," he thought as he leant down to pick it up.  As he took hold of it a rush of emotion choked him.  Pulling it up to his face he leaned his cheek against the material, inhaling her scent.  Closing his eyes he concentrated on her, willing her to hear him across the vastness of space.  _

"Hang in there, Cadi.  I'm coming."

A couple of minutes past before Zac had adequate control of his emotions again.  Standing up a rush of determination flooded through him.  He pulled some of the Princess's clothes off the racks and tossed them into the overnight bag.  Moving to her drawers, he pulled out some underwear and added it to the bag.  He then moved into her bathroom.   Looking in the cupboard under her vanity he pulled out the cosmetics bag that she always had packed ready for travel.  This too he deposited into the bag.  Standing up again he surveyed the room, looking for anything that he may have forgotten.  

Seeing nothing he made his way to the door that connected his room to hers and walked through.  The layout of his room was basically the same as the other two rooms.  They all had the curved glass windows that overlooked the balcony but his bedroom was on the opposite side to hers for obvious reasons.  Walking into his dressing room, he pulled some of his clothes off the racks and placed them into the bag.  He only grabbed a couple of his favourite pieces as his ship was already stocked with his supplies.  He turned to leave when he remembered something.  Reaching up to a top shelf he pulled down a small case.  Entering his code into the panel, he watched the indicator lights turn green.  The top slid back and Zac reached in and pulled out two small pyramid shaped crystals.  He stared at them for a moment then placed them in his pocket.  Looking at the remaining contents, he pulled out a hollocard and stared at the image.  

A young Princess Arcadia stared back at him.  She was dressed in a flowing white dress that hugged her curves.  Her hair was piled on top of her head.  The sparkling headpiece glittering in her hair, paled in comparison to her gleaming eyes.  Zac smiled then pressed his thumb onto a corner.  The image changed.  He saw the same young Princess in his arms, both of them smiling, their eyes gleaming as they danced around the floor.  He pressed his thumb down again.  The image changed again.  It was a formal image of him standing next to the Princess, her arm leaning on his, both of them looking serious and regal.  Pressing his thumb onto the corner made the image change yet again.  This was the last image that was taken that day and his favourite.  It was of him standing on the balcony of the palace behind the Princess, his arms around her waist.  She had turned to her side and was looking up into his eyes and he was looking down at her.  Their faces were full of happiness, of love.  Both of them were blissfully unaware of the tragedy that was about to strike.  

Running his finger across the card he sighed and placed it back into the case.  It was the only pictorial evidence he had from that day.  The hollotech had given him the card right after that image was taken.  Zac had placed it in his pocket and had forgotten about it until much later.  Now it was one of his most treasured possessions.  Depressing the key he secured the case and returned it to its place on the shelf.  Looking around the room he decided that he had everything that he needed, then turned and left, making his way out of the house and down to his ship.

The others were milling around waiting for his return.  He strode down the wide path and joined them.  

"Are we ready?" he asked.  Receiving nods of assent he indicated the two ships, "Let's go."  

Han leaned over to Leia as they walked along, "I still don't understand why we have to take his ship too."  

Zac overheard him and answered for her.  "Because my ship has a state of the art medical facility on board.  Tell me Solo, does your ship even have a bacta tank?"  

Han shook his head conceding defeat.  

"We have no idea what sort of condition Cadi is going to be in when we find her.  I am not taking any chances Solo."  

Zac glared at him under his brow before turning and climbing up the ramp to his ship.  Jenkins followed.  Luke made a move to follow but Leia stopped him.  

"I don't think that's such a good idea Luke."  Luke looked up the ramp and then back at Leia.  "The two of you in a confined space for all those hours.  You're just asking for trouble.  You go with Han and Chewie.  I'll go with Zac."   

Han looked up at the suggestion.  "Hey, you're my wife and as your husband I say your coming with me."  Leia looked at him in disbelief.  

"Whoa," turning away from his sister Luke started walking towards the Falcon, not wanting to get in the crossfire of this confrontation. 

"What did you say?" Leia asked him.  

Han hesitated for a moment then thought, _"What the hell, I've said it now, I may as well follow it through."  He looked her in the eye and said, "You are coming with me."  _

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?" she asked.  "Is that an order, from my husband?"  

Zac had heard the outburst as he walked passed the ramp and stopped to listen.  Jenkins approached him and opened his mouth to ask a question but was stopped by a gesture from Zac.  

"Sh," he said.  "This ought to be good."  

If Zac knew one thing it was that you can't order the Organa sisters around.  Han had lost this argument from the moment that he opened his mouth.  If you wanted the Princesses to do something you had to suggest it or make them believe that it was their idea.  A direct order would almost certainly be challenged.  

Han nodded, "Yes that's right.  I am ordering you, as your husband, to come with me."  

Zac shook his head and smiled. "Very stupid Solo.  Jenkins, get the spare room ready.  We are going to have the Princess on board."  

Leia stared at him for a long moment then turned with a huff and strode up the ramp.  

"Leia!" Han called after her.  

She raised her hand in a final gesture and disappeared into the ship.  

"Welcome aboard your Highness," Zac bowed as she stopped before him.  "I am sure that our facilities will be to your liking."  

Leia smiled at him.  "It's easy to see why she is so in love with you Zac.  I had forgotten just how charming you can be."  

Zac returned her smile then ushered her aboard.  He led her to the cockpit and offered her the co-pilots chair.  She sat down and strapped herself in.  Zac took the pilots seat and pressed the intercom.  

"Jenkins, we're ready for take off.  Secure the hatch then get in here."  Zac started the ignition sequence then pulled the straps over his shoulders.  The engines roared to life then settled to a soft growl.  

Zac looked across at Leia with a smirk, "This must be a welcome change to that rust bucket you've been flying around in Leia.  It looks like it should be on the scrap heap.  Does that relic even get off the ground?"  

Leia laughed.  "You're right Zac it is a relic but the Falcon holds a lot of memories for me.  It's the same ship that they used to rescue me from the Death Star all those years ago.  Sure it breaks down more often than not but it has saved our lives on numerous occasions.  I couldn't bear to let it go."  

Zac smiled, "You're such a romantic Leia."  At that moment Jenkins walked in and sat down in the Navigator's seat.  "Are we ready?" Zac asked him.  

"All clear," he replied.  

Leia looked at Zac and he nodded.  She moved her fingers across the console then spoke into the microphone.  

"Falcon this is Leia, we are ready for take off.  What is your status?"  

The static hissed at her, "Leia this is Luke, we are going to need a couple more minutes."  

Leia looked across at Zac and shook her head.  Loud banging, growls and swearing were clearly heard in the background.  Zac raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.  

"Looks like you made the right choice," he told her.   

"That's got it.  Luke, tell her worship that we're ready for take off."  

Zac and Leia exchanged a glance.  

"Leia, this is Luke.  We are ready for take off.  We'll rendezvous near the Serillian moons."  

Leia moved her fingers across the console.  "Copy that Luke.  Out," she said and ended the transmission.  

Zac turned his attention back to the flight controls.  The engines roared as the ship lifted off the ground, hovering a moment as the landing gear retracted.  Zac then lifted the nose and pointed it skyward.  The gleaming cruiser rose effortlessly into the darkening sky, speeding past the billowing pastel coloured clouds and reflecting the dying stages of the sunset on its polished surface.

Several hours had passed since Arcadia had been thrown into her cell.  On several occasions she had heard footsteps walking past her door but nobody payed her any heed.  She had retrieved her top earlier from its resting spot on the bench and had put it on, an obvious yellow stain marking the spot were the blood had been. 

_Damn it!  This is one of my favourite tops._

She felt like a caged animal, pacing around in the confined space.  Finally she decided to lie down and try to relax.  She was sure that she would need all her strength to get out of this mess.

Lying on the hard cot, she stared at the ceiling, counting the panels.  She had already tried to reach them earlier and see if she could crawl out in the ceiling space but it was just too high and there was nothing that she could use to reach them.  Everything was either bolted to the floor or to the wall.  They had thought of everything.  Staring at the ceiling panels made her eyes blur.  She rubbed at her eyes then decided to close them for a while.

With her eyes closed the reality of the small room faded into the background.  She found herself thinking about her life, about Zac.  Being away from him made her realise just how much she missed him.  She found herself thinking about the time, a few months back, when she had been dating a popular musician.  He had seen her at one of his performances and had instantly found himself attracted to her.  He had sent one of his bodyguards to ask her to the after show party, but she had refused.  

Unaccustomed to being rejected he had pursued her relentlessly, sending her flowers and expensive gifts daily.   She had finally agreed to go out with him after Zac had pleaded with her.  Neither of them had been able to get any sleep while he sat outside her window singing love songs to her all night.  Zac had been forced to send the secdroids to drag him away.  

"Come on Cadi," he had said, "the guy is obviously smitten.  Put him out of his misery." Smirking he continued, "I'm sure that after one date with you he'll be on his ship and halfway across the galaxy before dawn.  You'll never hear from him again."  

Laughing Arcadia had punched him in the arm and they ended up in a playful tousle, Zac easily blocking the punches that she threw at him.  Finally grabbing her from behind he had lifting her off the ground while he tickled her.  They had both collapsed on the floor giggling and had lain in each other's arms listening to the soulful serenade that wafted in from the open window. 

The next day she had taken his call and agreed on a date and to her surprise she found herself having a wonderful time.  They went out again the following day and the day after that.  Before long she found herself falling for him and that's when it happened.  He had asked her if he could perform at the Andromeda opening.  She had refused to sign him pointing out that this was her club, her night, not a forum to further his career.  He had said that he understood and that he respected her decision.  They had made plans to meet for dinner that night but he never showed up.

Arcadia had been sitting on the lounge waiting, making up excuses for him as the time slowly ticked by, her worry turning into anger with each passing minute.  The sound of the door sliding open had caught her attention and she got up to look, a glimmer of hope flashing through her mind.  As she turned the corner she saw a young, leggy blond woman with her arms draped around her bodyguards neck.  They were in the middle of a passionate embrace.  Zac's shirt was unbuttoned and the straps of the woman's dress were falling off her shoulders.  

As the woman's lips left Zac's to move on to his neck, he had looked up and spotted Arcadia standing there.  

"Cadi, I didn't expect you home for hours," he said.  "You remember Sasha?"  

The woman had turned and glared at Arcadia.  

"Of course," she said returning her glare.  "Who could forget Sasha?  How are you?" she had asked.  

"Fabulous," she purred running her fingers through Zac's hair.  "And you Arcadia?"  

Grimacing, she had replied, "Just fine thanks."  

Noticing her expression Zac had searched the room looking for her boyfriend.  "Where's loverboy?"  

Arcadia raised an eyebrow at him.  "I'll give you two some privacy," she had said turning.  "Enjoy your night."  Picking up her jacket from the lounge she had made her way out onto the balcony then down to the beach.

Carrying her shoes in her hand she had walked along the water's edge to the rocks, the bitter tears stinging her eyes.  She had felt so betrayed and used.  She couldn't believe that he had gone to all that trouble to gain her interest, to win her over, when all along all he had wanted was to perform at the event of the season.  She knew that she should have trusted her instincts and not gotten involved but the attention had been so flattering and she did enjoy his company.  

Climbing up the moonlit rocks she had tried to erase him from her memory but the pain was still too strong, the betrayal still fresh in her mind.  When she reached the outcrop she had sat down and stared out at the shimmering ocean, letting the frosty breeze cool her seething anger.  Leaning her head back against the rock wall she had stared at the glistening stars and let the tears roll freely down her cheeks, hoping that their cleansing properties would wash away the pain.  She cried until the pain began to subside then wiping the tears away she had closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh ocean scents.

"Hi."  

Looking up she saw Zac standing next to her on the rock, a blanket in one hand and a thermocase in the other.  

"Mind if I join you?"   

Looking into his eyes she had smiled and stood up.  

"What are you doing here, Zac?  Where's Sasha?"  

Handing her the blanket he smirked, "I sent her home.  I figured you need me more than she does at the moment."  

Smiling, Arcadia shook her head, "She's going to be pissed Zac.  You'll probably be black listed for a while."  Leaning over, Arcadia spread the blanket out on the rock and sat down.  

"Don't worry about it Cadi," he said sitting down opposite her.

He opened the thermocase and started pulling things out.  

"What did you do Zac?" she had asked as he placed a bottle of champagne and two glasses down on the blanket.  

"I'm assuming you haven't had dinner yet." She shook her head.  "Good, because I have bought along some of her highness's favourites."  Pulling out containers from the thermocase he continued.  "Strawberries to go with the champagne.  Marinated, char-grilled baby decapod for starters, then some roast velum and for desert, her highness's absolute favourite, rich, dark, chocolate mousse."  

Arcadia's smile widened as each new container was placed on the blanket.  "Yum," she drooled, "Zac, darling, you are such an angel.  What would I do without you?"

They had sat on the rock for hours eating, sipping champagne and laughing.  Zac made her forget her sorrow as only he could.  When all the food had been eaten and the champagne drunk, they packed away the containers and wrapped the blanket around their shoulders.  Arcadia sat back against Zac's chest, his arms around her, as they stared out into the moonlit night, talking softly.  

"This is just so perfect Zac," she said, leaning her head against his cheek.  

"I know baby," he replied.  "I could just sit here forever, except I am dying for a coffee."  

Arcadia smiled, "Me too. Your place or mine?"  

Laughing Zac kissed her on the cheek then helped her up.  

Picking up the thermocase and the blanket they made their way down the rocks and onto the beach.  The breeze had taken on a frosty edge forcing them to wrap the blanket around them as they strolled back to the beach house.  The leisurely pace and the combined warmth of Zac's body and the blanket had a tranquillising effect on the Princess.  She was beginning to find it increasingly difficult to keep her eyes open.  

"I think I might skip the coffee and go straight to bed," she told him when they entered the house.  

Zac had nodded.  Turning in his arms she looked into his eyes.  

"Thank you Zac," she said and kissed him on the cheek.  

"Any time babe." 

Stepping back from him the Princess stumbled, the combined effects of the alcohol and fatigue making her head foggy.  

"Here, let me help you."  

Zac took her in his arms and carried her up the stairs to her room.  Smiling, she snuggled into his chest.  He helped her out of her clothes and tucked her into bed. 

"Zac," she whispered.  

"Yeah babe?" he asked leaning in close.  

"Stay with me tonight.  I don't want to be alone."  

Zac smiled.  "Sure Cadi." 

Stripping down to his underwear he climbed into bed next to her.  She snuggled up into the warmth of his naked chest and kissed his neck.  

"I love you," she whispered.  

Kissing her on the forehead and holding her close, he replied, "I love you too.  Goodnight Cadi."  Moaning contently she snuggled deeper into him.  

"Good night Zac."       

The hiss of the opening door wrenched Arcadia out of her daydream.  Pulling herself up on her elbows she stared at the woman who had entered her cell.  She was of medium height with brown hair and grey eyes.  In her hand was a tray.  She walked over to the base of the cot and placed the tray at Arcadia's feet.  

"I bought you some food," she told her then turned and left the room, brushing past the man standing just outside the door with the gun aimed at Arcadia's head.  

The Princess glared at him, realising that it was the same man that she had shot earlier.  She was pleased to see that he too now sported dark circles under his eyes and his jerking movements hinted at a killer headache.  _"Good," she thought as the door slid shut again.    _

Turning her attention to the tray, she folded her legs in front of her and pulled it up onto her lap.  The smells wafting from it made her mouth water.  Pulling the thermocovers off the sections she studied the meal.  There was some kind of soup.  A bread roll and butter sat next to it.  Removing the next cover revealed a meat and vegetable dish.  The second last section held creamy custard laden with fruit.  The last thermocover produced a mug of steaming coffee and a bottle of spring water.  It wasn't exactly a gourmet meal but it was a lot more than she had expected.  Searching the tray she found a folded napkin containing plastic cutlery.  

"Come on Cadi, you didn't really think that they would give you metal utensils," she told herself as she picked up the spoon and stirred the soup.  

Taking a spoonful she pulled it up to her mouth then stopped.  She studied it for a second as the thought that it may be poisoned or drugged entered her mind.  Looking up at the door she considered then dismissed the notion.  If they had wanted her dead, why would they go to all this trouble?  They had ample opportunity to kill her.  Her growling stomach ended the debate.  She was starving.  Without giving it a second thought she put the spoon in her mouth and ignoring the stinging from her wound, she savoured the warm sweet taste of the soup as it rolled over her tongue.

It didn't take the Princess long to devour the rest of her meal.  Everything had been delicious.  She was sitting back against the wall sipping at the steaming coffee.  They had obviously done their homework as the coffee was made just the way she liked it: strong and sweet with a good helping of milk.  She felt better after having eaten.  Her mind was clearer and her body felt stronger.  The mind numbing effects of the stun ray was almost gone.    

The soft thuds of the approaching footsteps caught her attention.  Looking up at the door she took another sip of her coffee and waited for it to slide open.  The footsteps stopped just outside the door.  She heard some shuffling noises then the beeping of the control panel.  With a soft hiss the door slid open.  The same man was standing there, gun pointed at Arcadia but the woman had been replaced with a teenage girl.  She studied the Princess warily for some time before the man nudged her, forcing her into action.  

Arcadia watched her from the bed, still sipping at her coffee.  The girl entered the room and approached the bed, leaning down she picked up the tray, her eyes never leaving Arcadia.  Taking the final sip of her coffee, the Princess held out the mug to the girl, the movement making her flinch.  The Princess smiled reassuringly at her.

"It's alright, here take it." 

Pausing the girl looked unsure until Arcadia encouraged her with a warm look.  She leaned across and snatched the mug from her grasp and quickly walked away.  

"Oh and give my compliments to the chef," added the Princess just before the door slid shut again, "Everything was delicious."

The twin moons of Serillia glowed brightly as the two ships silently glided past them.  

"All the coordinates are set, sir.  You can make the jump to hyperspace whenever you're ready."  

Zac checked the navdata then indicated to Leia to continue.  

"Falcon, this is Leia.  We are ready for light speed.  How are you guy's doing?"  The usual static hissed back at her and was finally interrupted by Luke's voice.  

"Ready when you are Leia."  

Zac raised an eyebrow, surprised by the information.  "Okay Solo," he replied, "On three.   One.  Two.  Three."  As Zac initiated the sequence, the glittering points of the stars started to blur then stream as the transition into hyperspace was made.

Zac checked his readouts to ensure that everything was as it should be.  All the information was correct and the radar showed the Falcon moving through hyperspace behind him.  

"How long before we reach Corellia?" asked Leia.  

"We should reach the outskirts of the system in about six and a half hours," came Jenkins' reply.  

Nodding Leia looked out the cockpit at the swirling colours.  "We should probably try and get some sleep," she said.  

Standing, Zac offered her his hand.  "Come Leia, I'll show you to your room."  Placing her hand in his, she stood up and followed Zac out of the cockpit and through the ship.

The state of the art vessel was a marked contrast to the roughly patched Falcon.  Leia looked around at the magnificently appointed ship, admiring the style and elegance of the décor.  Everything was fresh, new and modern.  It really did make the Falcon look like a relic.  

"I could get used to this," she said softly.  

Smiling at her, Zac stopped in front of a door and pressed the release.  The door slid open silently onto a softly lit hallway.  "These are the living quarters," he told her ushering her through.  "There are three fully appointed rooms onboard, two staterooms and a smaller room.  At the end of the corridor is another room with ten bunks and a small bathroom."  Leia looked down the hallway as Zac spoke.  

"This is Cadi's and my room."  Leia looked up at him questioningly.  "We always share when we are travelling.   It's something we've always done.  I guess it's a comfort thing," he explained.  

Leia nodded.  "Do you mind if I have a look?" she asked.  

"No, not at all," he replied as he pressed the door release.  

Stepping into the room, Leia was surprised by the size of it.  There was a large lounge area and over to one side through double doors was the bedroom.  A huge bed sat up against a wall, the swirling clouds of hyperspace clearly visible through a large portal.  Leia walked past the bed into the bathroom.  It too was lavishly appointed with a large circular spa bath nestled into a corner.

Shaking her head, she gave Zac a bewildered look.  Grinning at her he explained, "She is a Princess, Leia and a powerful business woman.  I guess we got used to the lifestyle."  Stepping back over to Zac she placed a hand on his arm.  

"Is Cadi's ship the same?"  

Scratching at his temple Zac replied, "Identical, actually, except for the colour scheme."  

Something on a wall caught Leia's eye.  Walking over, she studied it for a while.  Zac followed.  

"What is this?"  

"It's a CD player," he said.  

"A what?"   

Zac laughed, "It plays music.  Look."  Pulling out a small square case, Zac opened it and removed a thin shiny disc.  He depressed a button on the machine and a section came out towards him.  He placed the disc on it and pushed it closed again.  Pressing another button brought the machine to life.  Soft soulful music started to sound from hidden speakers.

"Where did you find this thing?" she asked.  

"Cadi picked it up during one of her travels.  The same place she found the strawberries, I think."  

The music continued to waft through the room.  Looking across at Zac, Leia noticed the distant look in his eyes.  "What's wrong Zac?"   

"This is Cadi's favourite CD."  Leia made a move to turn the player off but Zac stopped her.   "No don't Leia.  She always plays this when we are onboard.  It makes me feel closer to her."

Leaning across he turned the volume up and then indicated for Leia to follow him.  He led her to the next room and showed her around.  It too was spacious with a separate bed and bathroom but the furnishings were not as lavish.  It looked like it was hardly ever used.  

"Make yourself at home, Leia," he said.  "I'm going to lie down for a while and see if I can get some sleep.  Call me if you need anything."  

Placing her hand on his cheek she looked into his haunted eyes, "It'll be okay Zac.  I'm sure that she's alright."  

Smiling weakly at her he took her hand in his and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her cheek.  "Thanks Leia," he said before turning and making his way back to his room. 

Closing the door behind him, Zac dimmed the lights then walked over to the CD player and turned it down.  Groaning he stretched his tired body onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to relax.  The bed felt empty and huge without Arcadia lying next to him.  He looked across at her pillow and could almost see her sleeping there, her face so peaceful, so angelic.  

"Stop it Zac.  You need to sleep.  You're no help to her like this," he told himself sighing loudly.  Closing his eyes he tried to clear his mind of all thought and will himself to sleep.  

After a couple of minutes of tossing and turning, he sat up and climbed off the bed.  

_"Maybe a hot shower will help," he thought as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto the bed before going into the bathroom and turning the shower on.  Removing the rest of his clothes he climbed into the shower and stepped under the steaming water.  The liquid warmth raining down onto his naked toned body was a welcome sensation.  Leaning his head against the wall, he savoured the feel of the cleansing waters washing over him.   Slowly but surely he began to relax, his mind wandering.  He half expected to see Arcadia step into the shower with him before he realised that this flight would end without her ever being in his embrace.  _

He stood under the soothing waters for a long time thinking about her.  Remembering the feel off her glistening wet body pressed up against his, the warmth of her touch, the silkiness of her hair as it streamed down her back.  He smiled as he recalled the way she looked up at him through her wet lashes before she kissed him and the way she would suck the pool of water that formed in the hollows on the side of his neck. 

"Oh baby, I miss you," he whispered closing his eyes, the emptiness in his soul aching to be filled by her.

Luke Skywalker sat alone in the darkened cockpit of the Millennium Falcon staring out into hyperspace.  The coloured lights blinking on the console throwing soft hues of light and shadow over him.  Like Zac, he too was unable to sleep.  Thoughts of the Princess ran constantly through his mind.  He couldn't erase the memory of the way she looked just before he kissed her.  Her long dark lashes, her big brown eyes, her full red lips, that perfect body all lingered in his subconscious driving him to distraction.  

_"And that kiss," he thought, his body trembling at the memory.  _

He could still feel the soft warmth of her semi-naked body pressed against his bare chest.  The sweet taste of her lips and the intoxicating scent of her filled his senses.  In less than a day she had managed to entrench herself into his heart.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?"  The sound of Han's voice brought Luke out of his daydream.  

"Nothing Han, just staring out into space."  

Han sat in the seat adjacent to Luke and studied his friend for a moment.  "Can't stop thinking about her, huh kid?"  

Luke looked up in surprise then smiled, "that obvious huh?"  

Nodding his head Han replied, "I'm afraid so Luke.  Not that I can blame you.  She is something special."  

Grinning at his friend Luke leaned his head back against the seat, "yeah, she sure is."

"So tell me kid, what actually happened?"  

Closing his eyes, Luke smiled as he relived the scene in his mind.  "I kissed her Han," he told his friend simply.  

"Hey, good for you Luke," exclaimed Han leaning across and patting him on the arm.  "It must have been some kiss to have you holed up in here by yourself."  

Luke's smile broadened, "yeah, it was.  She is so beautiful Han, so perfect.  I can't get her out of my head.  I can still feel her pressed up against me, so soft and warm."  Luke sighed, "if only Zac hadn't walked in on us."  

Han looked up, "what?"

Luke raised an eyebrow at his friend, "Zac walked in on us while we were kissing."  

Shaking his head, Han finally realised why the tension was so thick between them.  "That explains a lot.  What happened?"  

Shrugging, Luke continued, "he was really hurt and angry.  He just turned and stormed out of the room.  Cadi went after him.  I asked her to stay with me but she said that she couldn't so I let her go.  I waited in her room for her.  When she came back she was really upset.  She had been crying.  I sensed that she was torn, confused.  She told me that she needed time alone and then she left.  I let her go Han.  If I had stopped her or went with her none of this would have happened."  

"This isn't your fault Luke.  You couldn't have known what would happen.  Besides, I was there when Zac got the message from the kidnapper and I got the impression that this is something personal.  I think that they would have gotten hold of her sooner or later no matter what we did.  I think that she is lucky that it happened now, while we were there.  At least now she has us out looking for her.  That's got to increase her chances."  

Luke shook his head and smirked at his friend, "You're kidding right, with our track record?"  Suddenly Luke's face darkened, "seriously Han, I will never forgive myself if they hurt her."  He rubbed at his temples, "what if she is already dead?"  

"Whoa, now Luke.  You have to stop thinking like that.  She is not dead, do you hear me?"  Han grabbed hold of Luke's shoulders and looked into his eyes.  "She is not dead," he said slowly, deliberately, emphasising every word.  "We are going to find her Luke.  We'll get her back.  You will get the chance to tell her how you feel about her Luke, I promise you that."  Han stared at his friend until Luke nodded.  "Okay kid, let's get some sleep.  I know we are going to need it."

"I'll be there in a moment.  I need a few more minutes to myself, Han.  You go ahead."  

Han studied Luke's face then nodded.  "Don't stay up too long kid," he said then turned and left the cockpit.  

Luke watched him leave, then turned to stare out of the window again.  The loud rhythmic humming of the engines faded into the background as Luke began to concentrate.  Using the power of the force, he searched across the vast void of space looking for the Princess, his entire being willing the force to make the connection with her energy.

The lights in Arcadia's cell slowly began to dim to a soft glow.  She looked up from studying her bruised face in the mirror at the ceiling waiting to see how dark the room would become.  When it was obvious that the lights would not go off completely she returned her attention to her reflection.  The entire right side of her face looked battered.  Her lip was still swollen and the redness on her cheek and jaw was interspersed with black in the shape of her attacker's knuckles.  The force of the blow had managed to rupture the veins around her eye, leaving her with a semi-circle of darkness around it.  She looked anything but glamorous.

Shaking her head and gingerly touching her face she stated out loud, "no amount of makeup is going to hide this."  

A shimmering in the mirror caught her attention and she slowly stood up straight and stared at it.  The shimmering started to glow then transformed into a familiar shape.  Arcadia's jaw hung open as she stared at the reflection in awe.  

"Princess?"  

The voice emanated from behind her.  Spinning around she stared at the ghostly image of Luke Skywalker standing in the doorway.

"What the?  Luke?" she looked around the room in bewilderment, sure that this was some kind of trick, a hologram or perhaps she was losing her mind.  

_That's right, I've got concussion or perhaps the food was laced with some sort of hallucinogenic drug.   _

"It's okay Cadi, it's me Luke."  The voice sounded as if it came from the apparition.  

"What, you're a ghost now?" she asked the image uncertainly.  

Luke smiled and shook his head, "No Cadi, it's a Jedi power, something like astral projection.  I wasn't sure that I could find you, but we obviously have a strong connection.  It didn't take me long at all."  

"So you're not really here?" she asked, tentatively waving her hand through the image, which shimmered and solidified as her hand passed through.  

"No not physically, I can't get you out of this cell if that's what you mean."  

Smirking playfully at him she asked, "Well what use are you then?"  

He laughed softly, pleased to see that she hadn't lost her sense of humour.  He had been shocked to see the bruising on her face when she first appeared before him but was careful not to show it.  He was afraid of how that may have affected her but her joking put his mind at ease.  She was obviously a lot stronger than she looked.

"How are you holding up?" he asked moving towards her.  

She smiled as he approached, "I'm having the time of my life here, Luke. I must make a note to be kidnapped more often."  

He reached up and touched the side of her face.  A tingling sensation swept through her cheek as the charged particles of energy making up Luke's form shimmered against her skin.  She closed her eyes for a moment then looked up.  Luke's blue eyes were full of concern.  

"Hang in there, baby.  We're coming to get you."  

She nodded slowly as a lone tear trickled down her cheek.

"How's Zac?" she asked as she brushed the tear away.  

Luke paused for some time considering.  "He's worried about you.  We all are."  

Walking past Luke she sat down on the cot.  

"Don't tell him about my face," she said, "he can be very reckless.  I don't want him doing anything stupid."  Luke nodded.  "Does he know who the kidnappers are?" she asked.  

"Yes," he replied.  "The same ones who snatched you when you were a child."  

Nodding she said, "That's right.  Have they made any demands?"  

Luke shook his head, "No, but they did contact Zac.  They basically told him to come and get you."  

She rubbed at her temples. "That settles it then," she said looking back at him.  After a long pause she continued.  "I have been thinking about this Luke.  Tell Zac to be very careful.  I think they are out for revenge.  I think they are using me as bait to bring Zac out here."  Looking up at Luke she continued.  "Luke, I think they want us both dead."

Sitting down next to her on the cot Luke looked into her eyes.  For the first time since meeting her he actually saw fear reflected in them.  His heart went out to her.  She looked so lost and alone, so vulnerable.  He could see that all the bravado that she was displaying was just for show.   All he had to do was scratch the surface to reveal her true feelings.  He longed to take her in his arms and comfort her, reassure her that everything would be alright. 

"That's just not going to happen Cadi.  I won't allow it," he told her putting as much conviction into his voice as he could.  

Looking into the depths of his blue eyes, Arcadia wanted desperately to believe him but she couldn't deny the ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach.  Something bad was going to happen, she just knew it.  


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Zac had finally fallen asleep after his long hot shower. He was stretched out on the bed softly snoring, too tired to even dream. His aching body furiously trying to repair itself while his consciousness rested. If he hadn't been so emotionally wasted, Zac would have noticed the blinding flash that illuminated the interior of the ship. As it was it took more than the shuddering to drag him back from the blackness that he inhabited. It was the final violent jolt that all but threw him out of his bed that bought him to his senses, as the cruiser was wrenched out of hyperspace and back into the calm blackness of regular space.

"What the?"

Rubbing at his shoulder, Zac looked around the room trying to ascertain what had happened. The bright points of light and the large planet that glowed through the portal caught his attention. "We can't be there yet," he thought in confusion, slowly realising that the planet was not Corellia. Looking down at his wrist he noted that only three hours had passed since they began their journey. The constant blaring of the alarms finally penetrated the fogginess of his mind. Swearing loudly he untangled himself from the sheet and pulled his pants on. Grabbing his shirt he ran from his room only to slam straight into Leia in the corridor.

"I'm sorry," he told her as he grabbed her shoulders to stop her from falling over. "Are you okay?"

Looking up at him she nodded, "What happened?" she asked in concern.

"We've been dragged out of hyperspace," he told her.

"What? How is that possible?" she looked at him in disbelief.

"I don't know Leia but I am going to find out. Come on." Jogging, he led the way through the ship back to the cockpit.

Pressing the door release he entered the room and sat down in the pilots seat. Leia followed and also took a seat. Zac scanned the readouts then moved his fingers across the controls. The blaring alarms fell silent. Pressing another key he spoke into the mike.

"Jenkins, where are you?"

There was a moments silence then, "I'm on the lower deck, sir."

Frowning Zac asked, "What are you doing down there?" Before Jenkins could reply Zac shook his head, "Doesn't matter. Are you okay?" There was a brief pause.

"A couple of bruises but I'm fine."

"Good. I need you in the engine room. I'm getting a strange reading. I think a dampener may have come loose."

"I'm on it sir," came the reply.

A flash of light caught Leia's attention. "What's that?" she asked pointing into the distance.

"What?" asked Zac as he looked up from the console.

"There in the distance. Can you see the light gleaming off it?"

Zac frowned as he scanned the sky. "Yeah, I see it. Computer, scan for other vessels."

A soft female voice replied, "Scanning. Vessel located."

Zac nodded, "On screen. Magnify." The image of the Millennium Falcon appeared on the screen. It seemed to be listing to one side.

"Open communications channel."

"Channel open," came the reply.

"Falcon, this is Zac. Do you copy?"

His enquiry was met with static. Looking across at Leia he noticed that she was gripping her armrest so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

"Falcon, this is Zac Terran. Can you hear me?" There was no reply. "Computer, scan for life signs," he ordered.

"Scanning. Three life forms detected."

Zac breathed a sigh of relief. "Analyse vitals," he ordered.

"Analysing. All vital signs are within acceptable limits."

Leia loosened her grip on the chair and breathed.

"Computer, initiate docking procedure with vessel."

There was a brief pause then the soft computer generated voice replied. "Unable to comply. Internal diagnostics incomplete."

Frowning, Zac ran his fingers across the keys, "Status report," he demanded.

"Several components were damaged. Rerouting power to bypass while the mechs repair them."

Zac rubbed at his temples, "Where any major components damaged?" he asked.

"Negative. Life support, hyperdrive and defence systems all online."

Jenkins' voice sounded over the communicator. "Sir, I have isolated the problem with the dampener. You were right it had come loose but I managed to secure it."

Nodding Zac pressed the comms switch, "Good work. What's the situation down there? Is there much damage?"

There was a short pause then, "No not really sir. It's a bit of a mess but the mech droids and the domestics seem to have everything under control. Whatever knocked us out of hyperspace doesn't seem to have caused us any major damage."

Checking his readouts Zac replied, "Good. I need you to do a visual inspection of every room just in case then report back here when you're done."

Jenkins acknowledged Zac's request with a "Yes sir," then signed off.

"Computer, how long before we can dock with the Falcon?" Leia's question was met with silence. "Computer?" she asked again but received no reply. She looked at Zac in confusion.

Zac smiled at her, "It's programmed to only respond to Cadi's and my voice, Leia. It's a security feature."

Shaking her head she replied sarcastically, "Of course, what was I thinking?" like it was the most obvious thing.

"Computer, status report," he demanded.

The soft voice replied, "Rerouting complete. All functions operational." He smiled at Leia. "Initiate docking procedure," he ordered.

"Docking procedure initiated."

The sublight engines roared into life then settled into a soft growl as the elegant ship moved towards the Falcon.

Staring out of the cockpit, Leia watched as the Millennium Falcon slowly increased in size as they approached. The ship was in fact listing to one side and seemed to be caught in orbit around the large cloud covered planet. Straining her eyes Leia tried to peer inside the Falcon's cockpit as they moved into position above it.

"Docking will commence in five seconds," the computer informed them.

There was a slight bump and the groaning of machinery followed by, "Docking successful. Corridor pressurising. Docking procedure complete."

Standing, Leia waited impatiently for Zac to lead the way to the connecting corridor. Seeing the urgency in her eyes, he complied. They walked briskly through the ship to the lower deck. Upon reaching the airlock, Zac moved quickly into the room and knelt down at the lower hatch. Scanning the readings he decided that it was safe to proceed.

Zac entered the code that released the hatch. A loud hissing was heard as the door slid open. Looking down the short corridor he noticed the Falcon's hatch indicator lights turn green, then that door also slid open.

"Nice of you guys to drop by. We will be serving hors dervs in a moment."

Zac smirked at Han's sarcasm. Kneeling down next to Zac, Leia peered down the corridor.

"Han are you alright?"

Looking around Han feigned indifference. "Did you hear something Luke? I thought I heard something."

Zac and Leia exchanged glances before Zac spoke. "Cut it out Han, she was really worried about you."

Raising an eyebrow at Zac he replied, "Yeah, I'll bet. So much so that she'd rather be with you than her own husband."

Sighing loudly in exasperation, Leia pulled herself up off the floor and stormed out of the room.

Zac watched her leave then looked back down the corridor at Han. "How long have you two been married?" he asked.

"Why?" Han eyed him warily.

"You really have no idea do you?"

"What are you talking about, Terran?" he asked.

"I'm talking about women. You have no idea how to treat a woman, Solo. In fact I am surprised that she puts up with you at all."

Han glared at him angrily. "Watch it kid. You're treading on real thin ice here."

Raising an eyebrow, Zac continued, "All I'm saying is that you should show her a little more respect."

Han was starting to get annoyed with the conversation, "Why, because she's a Princess?"

Zac shook his head, "No Han, because she is a woman," pausing for effect he continued, "Your woman."

Han glared at him as his words sunk in then turned and brushing past Luke, he disappeared.

Looking up the corridor Luke raised an eyebrow at Zac, "Han doesn't take criticism well," he said.

"Obviously," replied Zac with a smirk. "Are you coming up?" he asked Luke.

"Yeah," Luke replied as he climbed the short ladder into Zac's ship.

Standing up, Zac moved back from the hatch to give Luke some room to climb out.

"A word of advice Zac," offered Luke as he stood up next to him. "Next time you want to impart some of your wisdom to Han, he may be more accommodating if he doesn't see you kneeling next to his wife half naked."

Looking down, Zac realised that he had tucked his top into the back of his pants and in all the confusion had forgotten to put it on. Smiling to himself, he realised why Han had been so defensive. He would have reacted the same way if he had seen Arcadia in a similar compromising position. On further consideration he realised that he had done just that.

"That was totally different," he silently told himself as he eyed Luke, trying to keep his feelings under control.

Retrieving his top, he pulled it on over his head and tucked it into his pants. He then raised an eyebrow questioningly at Luke, who nodded and smiled his approval.

"So did you sustain much damage?" asked Zac in an effort to change the subject and take his mind off the image of Arcadia in the Jedi's embrace.

"Yeah, actually we did. Most of the major components are shot. Luckily the life support systems weren't damaged, but we are going to have to land to make repairs."

Shaking his head Zac countered, "There is no time for that. Cadi needs me now. We'll take my ship and come back for the Falcon later."

"You expect me to leave her up here? I don't think so." They both turned to see Han climbing out of the hatch. "With the damage she has sustained there is no way that she is going to be able to stay in orbit. Of all the ways that I imagined losing her, burning up in an uncontrolled re-entry is not one of them. Forget it Terran. We are landing and as much as I hate to say this, we are going to need your help to do it."

Zac shook his head, "No, there is no time. I am not leaving her in their hands for a moment longer than I have to. For all I know I may already be too late."

Luke placed a hand on Zac's shoulder. "She is okay Zac," he told him.

"How can you possibly know that?" Zac asked angrily as he turned around to glare at him.

"I saw her," he said.

"You what?" asked Zac and Han in unison.

Exchanging glances with Han, Zac asked, "What are you talking about Luke?"

Shaking his head, Luke tried to explain, "It's a Jedi power that I've been working on."

Han interrupted, "You mean, like a premonition?"

"No, it's more like astral projection. I actually saw her, talked to her."

Zac's eyes widened, "When? How is she? Is she alright?"

Luke nodded, "She is hanging in there, Zac. They've got her locked up in a cell in an old abandoned warehouse."

Zac didn't like the way that Luke had answered his question. 'Hanging in there' is not the same as 'she is fine'. He decided to ask again. "Yeah, I know where it is. Have they hurt her?" he asked deliberately.

Luke avoided Zac's eyes while he searched for a way to answer his question. "She's got some bruises but she's fine. She told me to tell you to be careful. She thinks that they are using her as bait to get you out there and that this whole thing is a trap. I'm inclined to agree with her Zac."

"Bruises?" he asked. "What sort of bruises?"

Luke saw the concern on Zac's face. "Let it go Zac. She's fine. She was more concerned about you than she was about that."

Zac didn't want to let it go. The woman that he intended to marry was bruised and being held in a cell by some maniac. "No. I will not let it go. Tell me Luke, where was she bruised?"

Luke studied Zac for some time trying to ascertain what sort of reaction the information would evoke. He thought about sidestepping the question again but the determination in Zac's face and stance told him that he would not be put off. Taking a deep breath he decided to tell him the truth and hope for the best.

"She has a bruised jaw and cheek, some discolouration around her eye and a swollen lip."

The pain that flashed across Zac's eyes was quickly joined by anger and frustration. He clenched his fists as he stared at the floor, his muscles tensing. Looking back up at Luke he asked, "he punched her in the face?"

Biting his bottom lip Luke nodded, "It looks that way."

Zac closed his eyes and exhaled slowly as he imagined the scene. He knew that there was no way that Arcadia would go along quietly. She would have fought them once she regained consciousness, tried to escape. More than likely she would have inflicted considerable pain on her assailants in the process. Even with this knowledge, the absolute certainty of her actions, Zac still could not fathom how anyone could hit her. She was so precious, so loving, so gentle. Even the idea of someone laying a hand on her made Zac's blood boil. Opening his eyes, he fixed Luke with an intense glare.

"I'm going to kill them," he informed him, his voice a low growl. "Every last one of them."

"That's exactly what they want." They all turned to see Leia and Jenkins standing just inside the door.

Zac smirked at her, "Well then, I won't disappoint them."

Leia shook her head. "They want you off balance Zac. The more emotional you are the less likely that you will be able to think straight. That will give them the advantage. We need to have a plan."

Zac interrupted her, "We have a plan. Go in there, kill them all and get Cadi out."

Han smiled. He was beginning to like this kid. "Sounds like a good plan to me," he informed everyone.

Leia shot him a dirty look that plainly had "shut up Han" written all over it.

"If you go in there with that attitude all your going to do is get yourself killed. Tell me Zac, how is that going to help Cadi?"

Zac glared at her angrily under his brow. "Don't give me that crap Leia. I have been looking out for her for most of my life. Your parents entrusted her to me and in all that time, not once have I let anyone hit her. Now this bastard has punched her in the face. In the face Leia! And you want me to just sit back and let him get away with it. That is not going to happen Leia. Nobody hurts my Cadi and gets away with it. Do you hear me? Nobody! I will kill him. I promise you that."

The fire blazing in Zac's emerald eyes paled in comparison to the blinding heat that surged through his body. He knew that he had to get out of there before he took his anger and frustration out on his companions. Tearing his eyes away from hers he brushed past her and strode out the door.

"Zac!" she called out after him. "Zac wait!" but the only response she got was the echoing of his footsteps as they receded down the hall.

A maelstrom of emotions swirled through Zac's body as he strode deliberately back to his room. No amount of reasoning or logic could erase the image of his beloved's bruised face from his mind. His path was clear, his convictions solid. Her attackers were going to pay for what they did to her and pay dearly.

The cot was hard and far from being comfortable but it was better than the cell floor. At least she had a blanket to warm her aching body and a pillow to rest her head on. She was thankful for that. It was a lot more than they had provided her with the first time. Compared to that, this was luxury. The throbbing in her head was now a distant dull ache and with her eyes closed she barely noticed the smallness of the room. The earlier feeling that the walls were encroaching in on her, trying to suffocate her, had dissipated. She knew that it was just her imagination. She had become so accustomed to the open, natural beauty of her home that being confined for any length of time made her edgy. She longed to be able to sit out on the balcony of her beach house, to breathe in the fresh salty air, to stare at the distant twinkling stars or stroll along the soft white beach and feel the fine grains of sand between her toes. She longed for other things too, but she tried hard not to dwell on them, knowing full well that if she did her situation would become unbearable.

Twice she had nearly fallen off the cot, unaccustomed as she was to such a restricted sleeping arrangement.

"_Damn it," _she thought pounding her fist into the lumpy pillow. _"How do they expect me to sleep on something so narrow? Zac's shoulders are broader than this!"_

Turning on her side she pushed the pillow up above her shoulder and tried to mould it into the space between her neck and the cot. Squirming uncomfortably, she pulled the blanket up around her neck and tried to lay still long enough to fall asleep.

The seconds slowly ticked by, gradually turning into minutes but for all her best efforts she couldn't relax enough to fall asleep. Carefully turning onto her back again she opened her eyes and stared and the shadowy ceiling, pushing her arms under her pillow behind her head. Taking a deep breath and holding it she closed her eyes and counted to ten before exhaling slowly.

"_Well, if I can't sleep then I may as well try and sort out the mess my life has become."_

"What am I going to do?" she asked the darkened room. "When did my life become so complicated?"

Trust Zac to finally come to his senses and ask her to marry him just as she discovered incredible feelings for another man. It was just so typical of her life; whenever things seem to be going along smoothly, something out of the blue happens to create absolute chaos. It happened when she was fourteen, but something good came out of that. If they hadn't kidnapped her she would never have met Zac. That thought had always played on her mind. She had spent many hours wondering if Zac and her paths would have somehow crossed regardless. The thought had always intrigued her, so much so that she often wondered about how different her life would have been without him.

Then it happened again on her sixteenth birthday. Everything was moving along smoothly, she had just discovered that Zac's interest in her was more than purely friendship and duty. He had begun to awaken the woman inside her with that first kiss, her first real kiss. Then her entire world came crashing down, firstly with the news of her sister's death then the destruction of her home planet. Her life was littered with numerous little scenarios that played out in similar fashion and now it was happening again.

The last few months had been great, except for that incident with the musician but it too had been fun while it lasted. All her hard work had finally begun to pay off. Andromeda was up and running and was a huge success. She had been reunited with her sister after fourteen years of separation, discovered that she was part of a family again. Met an incredible man that made her feel like a teenager again. A man that she could easily see herself falling in love with, maybe even spending her life with. And then there was Zac, her darling, sweet, gorgeous angel. Her saviour, her lover, her best friend and possibly even her soul mate if such things existed. Finally after all these years he admits to himself how much he loves her and asks her to marry him.

"_Typical man, picking the most inopportune time to do it."_

Now here she was, locked in a cell, bruised, battered and confused not knowing whether she is going to live or die, not knowing whether the people she loves are going to survive this ordeal. All because of her, all because she decided that she had to be alone to think.

"It's funny how a seemingly innocuous decision can affect your life," she mused.

Now, because of that decision she had not only placed her life in danger but also the lives of the people she loves the most.

"I should have just said yes Zac," she whispered, knowing full well that under the circumstances, that was a decision that she couldn't have possibly made.

It had taken some time and some ingenious flying on Zac's part but the Falcon had finally come to rest on the surface of the cloud-covered planet. Releasing the couplings, Zac pulled away from the battered ship and manoeuvred his vessel into the clearing across from the falcon. The landing gear gripped the uneven surface and automatically adjusted to stabilise the ship. The roar of the engines subsided but not before scorching the long grass that tickled the ship's underbelly.

Looking out of the cockpit, Zac surveyed his surroundings. The planet was primitive, thus limited information was available on his ship's computer. There was abundant vegetation and wild animal life, but no signs of civilization or technology. The planet's surface was dotted with long, grass covered plains interspersed with large areas of thick clumped trees. In the distance Zac could make out the orange coloured cliff faces of the mountain range and the long snake like trail of the narrow river that flowed past it. All in all it was far from where Zac wanted to be. Shaking his head he mumbled to himself, "What am I doing here?"

"That was great flying Zac!"

Leia patted him on the shoulder then sat down next to him in the co-pilots chair. He managed a mumbled "thanks," before an alarm started beeping.

"What's that?" she asked pointing at the blinking light.

Looking down at the panel Zac ran his hands across the console while replying, "it's a proximity warning. Something's moving towards us."

Leia looked at the screen then out the cockpit, "What is it?" she asked.

Shaking his head, Zac directed his attention to the computer. "Computer, identify incoming threat."

The computer was silent for a moment then replied, "Unable to comply. Incoming threat not on file. Checking external sources."

Leia and Zac exchanged looks then returned their attention to their surroundings.

"Computer, image on screen."

There was a brief pause then a tan and black mottled, fur covered, bipedal creature with four arms and large sharp fangs appeared on the screen. They both stared at it in astonishment.

"It looks like an ice creature that we encountered on Hoth," offered Leia, "except for the four arms and they were white. Very vicious though, one of them almost ate Luke."

Zac flashed her a look then consulted the computer again "Computer, what is the creatures proximity?"

"Thirty metres and closing."

Zac turned to Leia, "Are the other's on board Leia?"

She nodded her head. "They all came on board just after we landed."

Nodding his head a sly smile touched his lips, "Good. Computer secure outer hatch."

"Outer hatch secure."

"Computer, identify life forms on board."

There was a brief pause then, "Isolated six life forms, five human one wookie."

Smiling Zac continued, "Computer initiate low range, full band-width sonic wave. Give me a hundred metre radius from the outer rim of the ship." He turned and smiled smugly at Leia as he gave the order.

"Sonic wave initiation in five, four, three, two, one."

There was a low hum then a slight shuddering of the ship before an invisible pulse emanated from the ship in all directions. As the pulse moved through the atmosphere bending the grass and trees in its wake, thousands of creatures suddenly shrieked and ran or flew away from the vicinity of the ship including the fur covered beast who roared in pain, his massive paws covering his pointed ears before turning and lumbering away.

"What the hell was that?" asked Han as he ran into the cockpit followed closely by the others.

"A sonic pulse wave. I wanted to clear the area and set up a secure perimeter before any of us ventured outside."

Giving Zac a bewildered look Han asked "A sonic pulse wave? Is there anything that this ship doesn't have?"

The thought _"Cadi," _ran through Zac's mind but he didn't voice it.

"Is the perimeter clear now?" asked Luke scanning the horizon through the cockpit.

"Look's that way," replied Leia. "There was a strange creature out there before. It looked like a wampa or some distant relative of it."

Luke hid an involuntary shudder, "A wampa?" he whispered suppressing the memories of that day.

"It's gone," leaning down towards the mike, Zac spoke into it. "All secdroids report to level one cargo hatch. I want a secure perimeter around both ships. Give me a fifty metre radius for the energy field." Turning to the others he continued, "No one is to leave this ship until the security measures are in place. Is that clear?" he asked looking at each of them in turn. His order was met with nods of assent some more forthcoming than others.

Satisfied with the response Zac stood and made his way down to the cargo hatch to give the droids further instructions and supervise the security arrangements personally. This was his area of expertise. After all those years of keeping the Princess safe, this was all second nature to him. It was also the one area where he did not allow himself to take risks. A small risk or a tiny oversight could be disastrous.

It took almost an hour for the droids to secure the area to a standard that met with Zac's approval. In that time the others consumed their first meal of the trip and talked about the missing Princess. Jenkins was bombarded with questions from both Leia and Luke, each of them wanting to glean as much information from him as possible. He answered their questions as honestly as he could, but kept telling them that he was just an employee and not privee to the Princess's private life.

Once satisfied with the security arrangements, Zac joined the others. By this time his stomach was grumbling and the sweet smell of food permeating through the air did little to settle it. Sitting down at the table he helped himself to a large portion of the stew that the domestic droid had prepared.

"Security is set," he told them, "but stay within the energy field. We have no idea what dangers are lurking out there, natural or otherwise." Taking a large mouthful of his food he chewed and swallowed before pointing his fork at the others and continuing, "I don't want to have to come searching for any of you." His eyes took each of them in, in turn. Levelling his gaze on Han he asked, "How long to make repairs Solo?"

Shrugging, Han replied, "a day or so. It's hard to tell. Diagnostics are out, we will have to repair them first and then see what's what."

After swallowing another mouthful of food Zac replied, "You have twenty-four hours Solo. If the ship is not flight worthy by sunset tomorrow we leave her here and come back for her after we save Cadi."

Unaccustomed to taking orders Han bridled at the suggestion but a firm hand on his forearm settled him. Looking across he met Leia and Luke's eyes in turn. They both spoke volumes about their fears for the Princess's safety. Not knowing if the look in their eyes convinced him or if one or both had messed with his thoughts, he simply nodded and told himself that the decision was his.

"Agreed," he said simply then motioning to the wookie, he left the room.

Sitting on his bed, Zac stared at the crystals resting on the crumpled sheets, his thumb pressed against his lips in the trademark pose that meant he was deep in thought. He was waiting for the analysis to his enquiry from the ships computer but his mind kept wandering. It was becoming increasing difficult for him to stay focused. He knew that it had a lot to do with lack of sleep and the culmination of all the recent events but that knowledge was of no comfort to him. The image of her bruised face kept haunting him. How could he have let something like that happen to her? He should have been there for her, kept her safe. He knew that she was in danger yet he let her walk away from him.

Arcadia of course would have seen it differently. She would have balked at the suggestion that Zac 'let' her do anything. In her mind she made her own decisions, sure she would listen to advice, weigh up the consequences, then do whatever it was that she damn well pleased. Zac knew this and he had become quite apt at convincing Arcadia to do things his way. Arcadia trusted him with her life and now he felt that he had betrayed that trust. He knew that she would not see it that way, yet the feeling still remained.

Reaching out he picked up one of the crystals and held it up to the light. Bands of colour streamed across his line of vision as the pyramid refracted the soft glow. Leaning across he pulled a small hand held device from his bedside table and gently placed the crystal point side down into position. Depressing the key he sat back against the pillows and watched as a hologram appeared above it.

"Hey Babe."

He smiled as an image of the princess beamed cheerfully at him. She was dressed in a flowing white robe that she grasped together in front of her.

"I am so sorry that this thing is taking so long. You know how much I wanted to be there for your birthday," she pouted for a second then it turned into a mischievous smirk. "I bought you a present though, actually I bought you several but I think you will like this one the most. Do you want a sneak preview?" Raising an eyebrow she paused for a moment then pulled open her robe. She was dressed in pristine white lingerie, very revealing, very sexy.

A soft chuckle escaped from Zac's throat as he watched her, remembering the first time he had seen this. He had spent the next three days on edge, eagerly anticipating her return. A rush of heat surged through him as he recalled the time they spent together when she finally did get home.

Arcadia's laughter bought him back to the present, "I also bought it in black and red and… well you'll just have to wait and see now won't you." Pausing again she seemed to look directly into Zac's eyes. "I'm really sorry I can't be there babe. Have a great day and try to keep out of trouble. Happy birthday Zac. I love you." She blew him a kiss and then was gone.

"I love you too," he whispered into the void.

"Diagnostics complete."

The computer generated voice startled Zac. Rubbing at his eyes he gathered his strength and tried to focus on the present. "Report," he ordered.

"Hyper travel was disrupted due to Arcon IV reaching supernova status."

Zac's head shot up as he digested the information. "What? Computer, are you telling me that we flew too close to an exploding star?"

"Affirmative."

"How the hell did that happen?" Zac's mind was processing the information furiously. The ship was state of the art. It had inbuilt safeguards to avoid such situations. "This should never have happened," he told himself. "Unless…"

Glaring at the wall, the anger started to boil within him. "Damn it!" he growled and strapping on his weapons he strode out the door.

The hissing of pipes all but drowned out the low voice. "No I won't do this anymore. It isn't right. These are good people. They have been nothing but nice to me." Pressing the earpiece closer into his ear Jenkins listened intently, a frown forming on his brow. "Look Uncle, you have manipulated me in this for long enough. I won't help you and I definitely will not stand by and watch you kill her or Zac."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The setting sun sent streaks of colour across the horizon. Muted pinks filtered into soft oranges and pale blues. Leia sat on a crate between the two ships watching Mother Nature's glorious display. It always amazed her that no matter what was happening to her or the people around her that in the grand scheme of things, it all paled into insignificance. The universe still expanded, the planets continued on their journeys around their suns, new worlds began, old worlds died, cultures flourished or came to an end. Life and Time continued on.

She had become so accustomed to loss. There was a time when she felt that circumstance had hardened her so much that she could survive any matter of pain and for a while that had been true. Life, it seemed, had conspired against her. There had been much loss and the pain had threatened to overwhelm her but she had overcome that and now she was stronger and happier than she had been in a long time. She had Han and her children to thank for that. Just as she had thought that life couldn't get any better, fate had stepped in and surprised her once again.

She was still in shock that both her sister and Zac were alive. The realisation that Arcadia had survived the horrific destruction of Alderaan and had been in hiding all this time played on her mind. She couldn't imagine what that would have been like for her. She at least had a support network around her, a job to do, a mission to complete. Arcadia had none of that. She was a sixteen year old girl, without a home, without a family, with only her instincts and her nineteen year old bodyguard to protect her. At least Leia could still use her name and her title, Arcadia didn't have that luxury. She had come a long way since Leia had last seen her, maturing into a beautiful, independent, successful woman. Leia knew that her parents would have been proud.

"Hey Leia."

Startled out of her thoughts Leia spun around to see Luke standing behind her. Taking a deep breath and placing a hand on her chest she closed her eyes and tried to steady her pounding heart.

"Luke, you scared me."

Smiling down at his sister, Luke placed a hand on her shoulder then sat down on the crate next to her.

"I'm sorry," he told her. "Where are those Jedi instincts of yours?"

Shaking her head and smiling at him she replied, "I was distracted."

Luke gave her a knowing look. "Cadi," he said. "I know what you mean. I haven't been able to get her off my mind either. She is hanging in there though, Leia. I know she is, you do too. I know you can feel her just like I can."

Looking into her brother's eyes she noticed something that she had never seen before. Sure, there was concern, a hint of fear but there was also something else. She stretched out with her feelings and probed her brother gently. Luke felt her searching him and opened up to her for a moment before thinking better of it and severing the link. The brief insight was all that Leia needed. She was amazed at the depth of Luke's feelings for Arcadia but she didn't need to be a Jedi to see the longing in his eyes.

"You're in love with her Luke." It was more a statement than a question. Giving his sister a smirk he looked down at his hands.

"Yeah, Leia, I am."

Sighing loudly she continued, "Oh, Luke, this is going to get complicated. Does Zac know? And more importantly does Cadi?"

Biting his bottom lip Luke tried to suppress a smile, "She has an idea Leia, I mean, I did kiss her and as for Zac…well let's just say that he wasn't impressed with what he saw."

Shaking her head she gave her brother a wry smile. "How do you get yourself into these messes Luke?"

Chuckling softly he replied, "Luck I guess."

Lifting his head he noticed the look in her eyes, "What's that look for Leia? You knew I was attracted to her from the start."

Raising an eyebrow at him she answered, "You're attracted to a number of women Luke, Callista, Mara Jade, that girl on Vega IV." Tilting her head to the side she asked, "shall I go on?"

"What's your point, Leia?"

"What I am saying Luke is that I have never felt this depth of emotion from you before."

"That's because I have never felt like this before."

Studying his twin for a moment he considered whether or not to confide in her. The questioning look that she gave him was all the nudging he needed. He wanted to tell someone and of all people Leia would understand.

"I had a vision Leia, a premonition. I saw my future and Cadi was right there with me."

Leia began to shake her head but Luke cut her off before she could start.

"I know what you're going to say. The future is constantly in motion and that what I saw was just one thread but it felt so right Leia. Just like when she was asleep in my arms. I don't know how to explain it. She makes me feel… whole."

The beeping from his communicator begged for his attention. Lifting his wrist to his mouth he spoke into it

"Yeah?"

There was a moment of static then Han's voice emanated from the device. "Do you need me to draw you a map kid?"

Chuckling softly and exchanging a look with his sister, he gazed up into the Falcon's cockpit before replying, "I'm on my way, Han." Reaching over he placed a soft kiss on his sister's cheek then made his way to the battered ship.

Leia watched him leave, the soft glow of the lights that had begun to turn themselves on, illuminated her features and cast eerie shadows into the darkening clearing. As night began to fall and the first specks of light appeared in the sky, a soft mist began to form. It slowly crept around the bushes and rolled over the long grass. Soon the entire area beyond the energy field was shrouded in the mist, tendrils of white swirling against the invisible barrier. The darkening skies brought with them new sounds, piercing shrieks and mournful howls shattered the silence. The glow of the lights failed to penetrate the thickening clouds. Instead their brightness was reflected back into the clearing, making the mist look like an impenetrable yellow wall.

Trying to suppress a shudder, Leia wondered at what lurked in the darkness, hidden from unsuspecting eyes in the cold swirling fog. Any manner of beast could be circling the clearing, licking its jowls at the thought of making her its next meal. Icy fingers crept up her spine chilling the blood in her veins.

"Leia, get down!"

Moving swiftly, she threw herself to the ground as successive green beams hissed overhead. There was a loud screech followed by a thud. Rolling back onto her haunches, Leia quickly sprang to her feet, her weapon drawn.

"It's okay Leia, it's dead or at least I think it is." Jenkins' heart was still racing as he kept his weapon trained on the creature that had so suddenly sprung up behind the princess.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I have no idea but I thought it wise to shoot first and ask questions later."

Peering at the mass of shiny dark scales, Leia caught sight of large fangs. "Good decision," she concurred, "thanks Thomas, you saved my life."

Zac strode out of the ship just in time to see Jenkins gun down the dark shadow that materialised behind Leia. Drawing his weapon he ran down the ramp, his wrist to his mouth as he commanded the secdroids into action.

"Are you okay Leia?" he asked, concern etched on his handsome features.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks to Thomas."

Zac flashed Jenkins a glowering look then leant over to examine the still smouldering carcass. "Now how did you get in here?" he asked it quietly. Straightening again he studied the area around the creature. The energy field was still active. It encircled both ships and the clearing between them in a dome of protection, yet this creature had somehow managed to breech it. "What am I missing?" he asked himself as he looked around.

Cursing the increasing fogginess of his mind he tried to push past the barriers his exhausted subconscious was erecting and grasp at clearer thought. The task was hard enough as it was but with the added smouldering anger that he barely kept in check to deal with, it was almost impossible.

"Focus!" he growled to himself as he sensed Jenkins move up near him to get a closer look at the creature.

He knew that he was missing something. His gaze kept returning to a particular spot but for some reason the significance wasn't registering. Closing his eyes tightly he inhaled deeply and counting to ten he released his anger and frustration through a slow hissing breath. As he opened his eyes again and focused, it finally dawned on him. A mound of dirt was heaped on the ground behind one of the crates. Walking carefully over to it he leant down and peered into what appeared to be a burrow. Exhaling in disgust he backed away from the hole and turned to see Jenkins nudging the creature with his boot.

"It came up out of the ground."

Both Leia and Jenkins turned to look at him as he spoke. The smell of ozone and the crackling of energy startled Zac. He hadn't even realised that the blasts had come from his own weapon as a second creature landed lifelessly on top of Jenkins knocking him to the ground. It took a long moment for Zac's instinctual reaction to register with his hazy mind.

"_Damn I must be tired. I don't remember squeezing the trigger."_

Jenkins frantically disentangled himself from the scaly beast and backed away looking around him in a flash of wild panic.

"We'd better get inside," Leia offered as she too scanned the surrounding area. "There could be more of them."

Nodding Zac motioned for the others to ascend the ramp into the safety of the ship. He stood guard long enough to ensure they were on board then he too climbed up and secured the hatch.

Jenkins had regained enough control over his fears to realise that Zac had just saved his life.

"Thank you, sir," he offered, "I owe you one."

A simple nod was all that Zac could trust himself imparting in return. He feared that if he opened his mouth to speak, Jenkins would realise that he was on to him and in his current exhausted state he knew that he was unable to deal with it accordingly. Zac wondered if he had been fully alert whether he would have bothered to shoot the creature that pounced on Jenkins. Watching his retreating form his blazing eyes narrowed.

"_First things first,"_ he told himself as he returned to the cockpit with the intention of properly securing the landing site.

Leia smoothed her face as Zac walked past her. She had become quite adept at picking up on subtle mood changes in people, so it was impossible for her to miss the blatant hostile glare that Zac threw at Jenkins the moment his back was turned. Something major was going on here. She could almost smell the rising testosterone levels in the ship

" _Typical Cadi," _she thought, "_not even here and still driving the men to distraction."_

She had a feeling that she was going to need all her diplomacy to sort this one out.

Arcadia sauntered across the ballroom, her swaying hips evoking appreciative stares from the male guests and indignant frowns from the females. The low cut red gown that she was wearing hugged her curves and left her midriff bare. Thin strands crisscrossed her tanned flesh, connecting the top to the low sitting fitted skirt at her hips. The split that ran from her upper thigh to the floor revealed her long lean leg as she moved. Her hair was piled loosely on top of her head, several long tendrils framed her face and fell casually across her back. Her full red lips parted in a radiant smile as she saw Zac eyeing her as she approached. He was idly rubbing the rim of the champagne flute he was holding across his bottom lip.

Arcadia noticed how handsome he looked. The way he filled out his black pants, white shirt and matching jacket enticed her senses. He was attracting his fair share of attention too. Several times Arcadia had heard mention of his incredible green eyes and she smirked at the remarks of what one woman had said she wanted to do to him.

"_If they only knew,"_ she thought in amusement.

In typical Zac fashion he was taking it all in his stride, barely aware of the commotion that he was causing, his smouldering emerald eyes levelled on her. Taking a sip from his glass, he let his gaze travel slowly over her body before returning to meet her amused smirk.

"Do you like what you see?" she purred into his ear, brushing her body up against him briefly but long enough for him to know it wasn't accidental.

Breathing deeply he inhaled the intoxicating scent of vanilla. He loved the way it mixed with her natural freshness, the combined effect tantalising his senses. It was pure Arcadia, vanilla and musk, warmth and passion.

"Hell yeah," he whispered hoarsely as he ran his hands down the bare warm flesh of her waist.

Closing her eyes she smiled at the feel of his warm breath against her neck.

"Cadi," the word was insistent in her mind.

Her eyes opened to see Luke gazing at her, the intensity in his bright blue eyes making her breath catch.

"Luke," she whispered as she moved towards him.

Her red gown was now a pristine white. The crowds of people had faded and she was alone with him in a candle lit room. The soft glow of the flickering flames threw dancing shadows against the walls. His brown hair was tousled and he had a 'just returned from saving the universe' look about him. He too wore black pants, but his soft blue shirt was casually unbuttoned half way down the front revealing the smooth lines of his muscular chest. Reaching his hand out to her he slowly pulled her in to him.

"You're so beautiful," he said, biting his bottom lip. Running his hand gently across her cheek and over her lips he stepped in closer. "Come here," he said, his voice thick with desire.

Arcadia's heart was pounding as he leaned down and pressed his lips onto hers, a soft moan escaping from the back of her throat as she melted into his embrace. His gentle kisses slowly turned more insistent as the heat between them intensified. His hands roamed over her body, evoking moans of pleasure from her. Those sweet sounds she was making were slowly causing Luke to lose control. Never had he felt such unbridled passion. It seemed that his hands had a will of their own as they ran up her silky thigh.

Arcadia felt the wall against her back and for a moment wondered at how it got there. Its stability was a welcome sensation as the torrents of emotions washed over her. She needed its solidity to anchor herself as the rising desire threatened to sweep her away. Closing her eyes she felt Luke's lips burning a path over her chest, his ragged breathing mirroring hers.

A tingling sensation rose through her as the kissing became more familiar. The pace was no longer as urgent as his lips sucked slowly on her skin, working back up her throat. His hand cradling her head tilted it forward to allow him better access to the back of her neck. Soft moans of pleasure accompanied the shivers that ran down her spine. Opening her eyes she looked into Zac's smouldering gaze, she parted her lips as he ran his thumb across them, her tongue whetting his appetite.

Crushing his lips on hers, a deep moan vibrated at the back of his throat as she pressed her body into his, her hips grinding against his own. His tongue entangled with hers as she pulled him in closer, her nails lightly grazing his back and running through his hair.

"Cadi."

There it was again, that insistent voice in her head. Opening her eyes once more she sees Luke standing behind Zac.

"Choose, Cadi. Him or me."

Her eyes were hooded with desire as Zac sucked his way down her neck and across her chest.

"No," she breathed. "I want you both."

A purr escaped her throat as she tilted her head back against the wall, her arched spine revealing more soft flesh for Zac to kiss. Her eyes fluttered open and the sensual look she gave Luke through her lashes accompanied by her outstretched hand proved too much of a temptation. Moving forward he accepted her invitation and leaned in to kiss her.

The cell walls were too thick for the soft moans to carry out into the hallway. Even if they hadn't been, there was no one out there to hear them. Everyone was asleep. Arcadia squirmed under the blankets on the narrow cot as she felt the warmth of his embrace. On the other side of the galaxy, Zac and Luke were also asleep, both of them breathing heavily in their respective beds as the passionate encounter played out in their subconscious minds. It wasn't the first time that any of them had had an erotic dream but this was more than that and on some level they knew it.

The cot shuddered as Arcadia was jolted awake. For a moment she had no idea where she was. Her breathing was ragged and she was drenched in sweat, the heat of her body radiating around her. She could still feel their hands on her body, the taste of them still lingered on her lips, their musky scent still surrounded her.

"_That was no dream,"_ her mind screamed at her as her eyes adjusted to the gloom of the room.

Still breathing deeply, she pressed her palm against her chest in an attempt to calm her pounding heart.

"Damn!" she whispered, "where did that come from?"


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

The first rays of light filtered through the dense mist sending bands of colour across the ship. The new dawn slowly melted the thick tendrils, the opaque cover receding back into hiding taking its nocturnal predators with it. The piercing shrieks and mournful howls where replaced with the cheery chirping of birds and the melodious songs of the kyllra echoed across the plains.

The warmth of the shower was a welcome distraction for Zac. Leaning his forehead against the cool tiles, he closed his eyes and let the rising steam soothe him. He knew that today was going to be difficult. There was a lot that had to be dealt with; Jenkins, Luke, Arcadia… A smirk appeared on his lips when he thought about her. Soon she would be home with him and he planned to make last night's dream a reality, minus one meddling Jedi of course. A feeling of satisfaction swept over him when he recalled that she didn't choose the Jedi over him. He was still in with a chance and what's more he had the added advantage of knowing what she liked. He was sure that the novelty of a new lover would wear off quickly. She belonged to him, he knew that now, his only problem was convincing her of that fact.

Jenkins on the other hand was going to be more of a problem. Zac was still unsure about how to deal with him. His first impulse had been to beat the shit out of him then torture him for good measure. Luckily for Jenkins, Zac was nowhere near as impulsive as he used to be. Instead of reacting first then thinking about the consequences later, Zac had managed to curb his emotions and keep his anger in check. He wanted a clear head to sort out how to deal with Jenkins' betrayal. Of course that didn't mean that after careful consideration Zac wouldn't decide that the best course of action would be to beat the shit out of him.

Zac still could not believe that Jenkins would betray him and Arcadia the way that he had. He was one of Zac's most promising apprentices and a valued employee. They had been through a number of trying times together. The kid had proved himself to be smart, resourceful, loyal and trustworthy. He couldn't understand what had happened. Up until now he had even considered him to be a friend. No, there was more to it than meets the eye, Zac was sure of it. He decided that the best course of action would be the direct approach, confront him and see what he says.

With that decision made, Zac finished rinsing the white suds off his toned body and ran his hands through his thick dark hair, ensuring that no residue of the cleanser remained. Reaching out, he adjusted the water spray to cold and braced himself for the icy wakeup call. The velvet warmth of the water quickly cooled, sending a refreshing rush through him and instantly clearing any residual fogginess that had strayed in his mind. It was a habit that he had picked up from Arcadia, although she used it for a different reason to him. A final cold rinse was part of her beauty regime. She claimed that it did wonders for her skin and hair. She got no argument from him, he wasn't stupid enough to tell her otherwise and besides he liked to watch her nipples harden and to feel the contrasting sensations of the cool waters on her warm skin.

Stepping out of the shower, Zac quickly dried himself and pulled on his clothes. There was a time and a place for everything and right now was not the time, nor the place to dwell on Arcadia's nipples, hard or otherwise. Right now he had to deal with Jenkins and get that relic known as the Millennium Falcon flight worthy. He had a Princess to save and some people to kill. A steely determination settled down on him as he strapped on his weapons, turning he picked up his jacket from the bed and spotting the crystal on the table he whispered, "hang in there baby, I'm coming," then purposefully strode out the door.

"Forty-nine, fifty."

With a hiss of exhaled breath Arcadia allowed herself to rest on the hard ground, a soft sheen covering her body, her breathing slightly heavier but nowhere near laboured. It had been a while since she had done so many sit-ups but in the confines of her cell there was little else to do. She had already tired of waiting and wondering, at least exercising gave her some semblance of control.

The footsteps grew louder as they approached the door. Arcadia listened intently, getting to her feet and picking up the towel when they stopped outside her cell. She heard the faint beeps as the access code was punched into the control panel. There was a click, followed by a loud hiss as the door slid open. Arcadia patted the towel against her face then moved it against her neck and the exposed flesh of her chest and midriff. She had pulled her hair out of the ponytail and had simply tied it back at the nape of her neck. A few damp curls clung to her face looking like an extension of the dark bruising that prominently adorned her features. She had known that the bruising would be extensive but she was completely unprepared for the sight that greeted her in the mirror that morning. The dark circle around her eye was a deep purple, tinged with yellow around the edges, her cheek was almost a solid black and her lip was still swollen and tender to the touch. It was all that she could do to control her fiery temper, the temptation to lash out almost unbearable.

Framed in the open doorway was the object of that anger. Looking up into his steel grey eyes through her lashes she seemed the epitome of calm and composure, but within she was boiling and fighting every impulse to pounce. She levelled her glare on him, her eyes narrowing as the hatred built within her. Her tightening grip on the towel made her wonder if she could use it as a weapon. If she could manage to get it around his neck and pull tightly…

His arrogant smirk interrupted her thoughts, "I like the new image Princess. The battered slave-girl look suits you."

_Fuck you, you bastard!_

"Not nearly as well as the rotting corpse image suits you," she replied smoothly.

Raising an eyebrow at her, he chuckled. "Don't worry Princess, there will be plenty of corpses by the time I'm through with you."

It was Arcadia's turn to smirk.

"Don't count on it. I won't miss this time." Cocking her head to the side she asked, "How is your arm by the way?"

She didn't think it was possible for his eyes to get colder so the warm glow of satisfaction that flowed through her when his gaze turned icy was all the more sweet.

Darkness fell across his features and seemed to reach out across the room to touch her.

"You don't have Bargo to protect you know Princess," he snarled at her. "That old man was a fool. All that money he paid me to keep away and all the while all he had to do was pass you on to the alliance, to your sister…"

"What!" The word jumped out of Arcadia's mouth before she could stop it.

A satisfied smile crept across her captor's face.

"You didn't know about that did you? Bargo is just as guilty as I am of keeping you in captivity. Did you know that he had links to the alliance? That with one word he could have returned you to your sister?" His sneer was sinister as he continued, "but he didn't. He lied to you. He kept you there as a prisoner, a trophy that he bought out every once in a while to show off to his friends."

"_NO!"_ the word screamed in her mind, echoing around her very being. "You lie!" she growled at him.

His chuckle made her skin crawl. He was taking way to much pleasure in this.

"Do I? Why is it that you've never heard about Princess Leia being alive, not even in rumours? How is that possible? He deliberately kept it from you. Lets face facts Princess, he denied you your birthright. Brilliant really, I can't think of a more elaborate betrayal. Pure genius, but still a fool. He could've made millions bargaining for your life, instead he spent more to keep you from me."

Arcadia's mind reeled. There was no way that any of this could be true. Bargo was like a father to her, he would protect her with his life if need be. She could recall countless times when he had placed himself between her and certain death. No it couldn't be true.

_But what of Leia? Is it possible?_ No there was no way.

"I don't believe you. If you were blackmailing him he would've had you killed."

The sneer that tugged at his lips did little to hide the contempt he was feeling. "Seems that Bargo had issues about killing family members. I, on the other hand, do not."

"You?" it was more a statement than a question, a hiss of exhaled breath forming a word between clenched teeth.

_I'll kill you for this_.

The rage that seared within Arcadia threatened to overwhelm her. She took an involuntary step forward as the desire for vengeance took hold.

"I don't think so Princess."

It took a moment for her clouded mind to register that he had drawn his weapon. Another second passed before her judgement took control over her primal instincts and she stopped her advance.

"I wouldn't want to have to kill you before loverboy gets here. We don't want him to miss out on any of the fun now, do we?"

The hatred that blazed in Arcadia's eyes intensified at the inference to Zac. He had signed his death warrant with that last statement. It was now sealed and delivered. Not only had he kidnapped her twice but he had also killed Bargo and threatened to kill her and more importantly Zac as well. There was no way that she was going to let him get away with any of this.

The clatter of plates caught her attention and she looked up to see the older girl standing at the door with a tray. She was staring at her. No, not at her Arcadia realised. She was staring at the emerald around her neck. Arcadia wondered at how long she had been standing there. It was unlike her to not notice what was happening around her and she silently chided her self at her lack of concentration.

"Well go on girl, stop staring and put the tray down."

She jumped as he bellowed at her and quickly moved into the cell placing the tray down on the bed. Turning she looked longingly at Arcadia's necklace again before her eyes rose to meet the Princess's glare. Looking away quickly she hurried from the room.

"Wait." He stopped her with a gesture. She looked up into his face wide-eyed.

"Do you like the necklace?"

She looked stunned for a moment before she nervously sneaked another look at the emerald.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes, father," she replied timidly.

"Then go get it."

She looked up at him uncertainly, searching his stony features.

"Today, Symone," he ordered impatiently then levelled his gaze on Arcadia a satisfied smirk curling his lip.

Arcadia's eyes blazed seething flames at him. Her body trembled as it tried to contain the raging torrents of emotion that pounded against her, desperate for release. Time seemed to stand still as she moved her glare from his eyes to the still drawn weapon then to the girl's timid glance. She thought about snapping the girl's neck when she came close enough. It would be easy enough to do, Zac had shown her the technique, made her practice until it became second nature, and she was just a frail little thing.

"_What am I thinking?" _It wasn't the girl's fault. She was an innocent in this_. "No,"_ she scolded herself, "_I won't harm the child."_

Reaching behind her, Arcadia unclasped her necklace and took its weight into her hand. She looked down at the emerald, then turned it over and read the inscription again, letting Zac's words bore deep into her heart. After what seemed an eternity she looked up again, locking eyes with the girl. She watched in disbelief as the timid nervousness metamorphosised into a sinister smirk. The gleam that shone in her eye every bit as unsettling as the stony glare of her father.

Arcadia realised that she was every bit her father's child. Straightening to her full height, Arcadia held the gem out in front of her and waited patiently for Symone to come claim it. Her smirk grew wider as she approached, knowing full well that there was nothing that Arcadia could do about this situation. As she reached for the necklace, Arcadia closed her hand around it and Symone looked up uncertainly.

"Take good care of my necklace," Arcadia told her warningly, "I'll be coming to take it back soon and if you've damaged it in any way," Arcadia lowered her voice to a growl, "I'll kill you."

Symone's eyes widened as the words sunk in. The quiet tone in which they were spoken making their impact all the more chilling. Arcadia was pleased when she saw the fear wash over the girl as she locked narrowed eyes with her.

An eternity seemed to pass as they contemplated each other then raising an eyebrow and smirking, Arcadia opened her hand to reveal the magnificent gem, shining brightly in all its glory.

"Symone", her father's voice broke the spell.

Symone's eyes grew colder as she took the offered necklace then looked up at the princess.

"I'm not afraid of you"

Arcadia's smirk grew wider. "You should be. I could snap your neck in an instant and not break a sweat."

"Try it and my father will kill you."

"He's planning to kill me anyway. I may as well take something of his with me."

The uncertainty crept across her face again and she took an involuntary step back.

"Enough with the chit chat, get out Symone."

Needing no more encouragement, the girl flashed Arcadia a dirty look then moved to leave the room. As she brushed past her father he stopped her and taking the necklace from her grasp he clasped it around her neck. The gem sat on her breastbone. Reaching up she touched it and gave Arcadia a satisfied smile.

"It's mine now," she said, poking her tongue out at Arcadia. She planted a kiss on her father's cheek then strolled away.

The Princess knew that he wanted to evoke a reaction from her. It was obvious by the way he toyed with her, the way he watched her as he was clasping her necklace around his daughter's neck. She so desperately wanted to react. She wanted to tear him apart with her bare hands, him and his smugness. Smugness that he so obviously passed on in his genes.

Her veins were throbbing with adrenalin fuelling her primal instincts to attack. It took all her strength, all her willpower to remain still. She was sure that he could see her internal struggle. All it would take was one word, one move from him to catapult her over the edge.

On some level he must've sensed it. A slow satisfied smile crept across his face as he reached over and pressed the door release. Neither the hiss of the closing door, nor its thickness managed to muffle his mocking laughter as he strode away.

"Report."

"Perimeter secure." The secdroids glistened in the early morning light, their protruding sensors and appendages twitching as they probed the surrounding area.

"We've had no breaches since last night, Sir."

Shielding his eyes from the glare of the rising sun, Zac watched Jenkins approach him from his morning inspection. Nodding slowly, he replied, "Good."

Zac eyed Jenkins warily, considering his next move. He wanted to confront him with his suspicions but was unsure exactly how to proceed. In the end he didn't have to say anything. The accusing silence hung between them, that and the mixed hostility and betrayal that Zac found impossible to hide in his eyes told Jenkins that the charade was over. He had known that it would only be a matter of time before Zac figured it out but now that that moment was upon him, he felt a sense of relief. Finally all the guilt that he was carrying would be purged. Zac was unpredictable when he was crossed, especially when it came to Arcadia, but Jenkins also knew that he was fair. If he pleaded his case then maybe, just maybe…

"I'm really sorry Zac. Really I am. I never meant to hurt you or Cadi but you don't know my uncle. You have no idea what he is like. If I hadn't cooperated he would have had me killed."

The confession may have made Jenkins feel better but it did little else than confirm what Zac already suspected. Confronted with the reality, Zac found the anger that had been simmering under the surface begin to boil. So far he had been able to control it to a point but now he found himself face to face with a tangible target. Jenkins had played a part in the kidnapping of the only woman he ever truly loved. His trusted friend, his protégé, the betrayal was more than he could bear. He knew that he had to get far away from him right now or he would more than likely kill him.

Turning his back on Jenkins, Zac willed himself to move, to place one foot in front of the other and just walk away. He had every intention of doing just that when suddenly something just snapped. He didn't know exactly what had caused it, whether it was the site of his ship, or the soft scent of vanilla that just wafted past in the breeze. All he knew was that he had to strike out.

Before he had time to think, Zac had clenched his fists and spun around, punching Jenkins squarely in the jaw with all his pent up rage. Jenkins hit the ground with a thud, his hand unconsciously reaching up to feel his jaw. Sticky red blood oozed from his cut lip. Looking up pleadingly he tried to back away, knowing full well that he was no match for Zac, especially when his fiery emotions were dictating his actions. Zac launched himself on top of Jenkins, pounding him with a barrage of vicious punches, the sounds of cracking ribs and pain filled moans disturbing the relative serenity of the morning. The onslaught came thick and fast with no pauses or chances for defence, it was one powerful blow after another; a myriad of thuds, of stabbing pain of oozing blood and broken bones. His head swam as unconsciousness threatened to take over, the nausea building steadily.

As suddenly as it had started the onslaught ceased. Cowering on the ground in agony, Jenkins managed to squint through already swelling eyes up to see Zac writhing in the restraining iron grip of the wookie.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Han glared at the bloodied mess struggling on the ground and back at Zac.

Kneeling down next to Jenkins, Leia tried to assess his injuries.

"Thomas, are you okay?"

All he could manage in reply was a gurgled groan. Returning her attention to Zac she demanded an answer.

"What happened here Zac?"

Still struggling in the Wookie's arms, Zac's eyes blazed fire at the wounded man.

"He's the reason we're stuck here," he growled.

"What?" Luke eyed Jenkins as Leia helped him to slowly get up, his clothes tattered and filthy with dirt sticking to the oozing blood.

"Cadi's kidnapper is his uncle. He's been playing us from the start," he spat.

"Is that true?" Leia studied Jenkins' bloodied and bruised face. His reluctance to meet her gaze confirming Zac's statement.

"He gave me no choice. He would've killed me. Believe me Zac, I didn't know what he had planned. If I knew that he wanted you and Cadi dead I would never have agreed to help him. I'm sorry… so sorry. He gave me no choice."

Zac had given up his struggles to free himself from the wookie and a nod from Han was enough encouragement for Chewie to release him. Finding himself free Zac took a step towards Jenkins but Leia's outstretched hand stopped him.

"No Zac, you go help Han and Luke with the Falcon. Chewie and I will take care of Thomas. Chewie?" Her tone brooked no argument.

Rubbing at her forehead Leia sighed as she tried to make sense of the morning's events. The strong aroma of coffee wafted past her and she inhaled its scent deeply before looking up.

"Here you go Leia."

Smiling a thank you at Luke she accepted the steaming mug and took a tentative sip. Her brother sat down beside her and cradled his own mug. In the background the medical droid continued monitoring Jenkins' vital signs and recording the information into the central computer.

"How's he doing?" Luke tilted his head so he could get a better view of Jenkins lying unconscious on the medlab bed.

"He's got multiple rib fractures, internal bleeding, a broken nose, extensive bruising, cuts, concussion…" Leia shook her head slowly. "He's lucky to be alive."

"Zac really worked him over. Not that I blame him. I'd probably want to do the same thing in his position."

Leia studied the murky contents of her mug. "It's weird Luke. I don't sense any malice in him. Fear, regret, guilt, an overall feeling of resignation but no malice. I think he is telling the truth."

Luke raised an eyebrow at Leia's comments and smirked. "Good luck convincing Zac of that."

BEEP…BEEP… BEEP…

The monotonous sound felt strangely comforting as he slowly regained consciousness. The dull thud in his head no more than a minor annoyance. He knew that he should be in pain but apart from the pounding in his head and a constriction in his chest when he breathed, he felt fine. Prying his eyelids open he tried to focus on his surroundings. The lights were dim but not dim enough to conceal his position.

_Medlab _

Looking around he spotted the medical droid busily working in an adjoining room.

_I can't breath. Need to get up._

Pulling himself up into a sitting position was relatively easy. Staying there on the other hand was a not. As soon as he was vertical his head began to swim and a grey haze clouded across his line of vision.

_Focus._

The grey haze turned black and he almost slipped into unconsciousness again.

_No_

The word sounded distant but the more he repeated it the louder and stronger it became. After a while the blackness receded and the haze returned.

_Get up Get up Move_

The haze slowly subsided and he slid off the side of the bed. Holding it for support, he took his weight on his legs. Surprisingly they held. Straightening slowly, he took a tentative step towards the door, holding pieces of equipment for support. The first step was followed with another then another. By the time he reached the door he was walking unsupported.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Zac eyed his communicator warily.

"I just came from Medlab and he isn't there. Chewie is checking the rest of the ship."

"Damn it! Ok Leia I'll be there in a moment."

Zac dropped the hyperscanner he was holding onto a chair and pushing past Luke, he hurried out of the Millennium Falcon and back to his ship.

"Scanning…located human form one click north of perimeter."

"On screen," demanded Zac.

The view screen lit up with an image of long grass and low shrubs. Jenkins was moving at a steady pace through the grass, stumbling occasionally and swaying like a drunk, every so often stopping to lean against a tree trunk and take deep breaths.

"Terran, this is Solo," Zac's communicator hissed at him.

"Go ahead, Solo."

"All systems are back on line. We're good to go."

Zac returned his attention to the screen, considering. After a brief pause he replied, "Prepare for take off."

"Copy that."

Zac's hand worked across the console and the ship came to life. "All droids, return equipment to cargo bay and prepare for lift off."

Leia looked incredulously at Zac. "You can't just leave him here Zac."

Returning his gaze to the screen momentarily he watched Jenkins fall and disappear in the lush green carpet.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it's not something that the Zac Terran I know, would do."

A rush of emotion washed through Zac making him close his eyes and exhale. He wanted to leave Jenkins here, if, for no other reason than to have one less thing to worry about but he knew she was right. It just wasn't something that he could do. Jenkins wouldn't survive the day, not that that mattered much to Zac, the man had betrayed him after all. His one saving grace was that he was Arcadia's kidnapper's nephew. That fact alone was enough to redeem him from this fate. Jenkins could turn out to be useful. Zac planned to extract as much information from him as is humanly possible and if all else fails, he could be used as leverage.

_An eye for an eye_.

"Computer plot course to target and download to speeder." Zac spun around in his chair and pushed himself out noticing the relief on Leia's face as he strode past her.

The ground was a blur of green and brown as the small craft sped above it, dipping and rising with the fall of the land. The low rumble of the engines sounded unnatural in the wilderness, sending startled birds screeching into the cloudless sky.

"We should have visual any second now," Luke moved his eyes off the monitor and scanned the horizon ahead. "There."

"I see him." Pulling back on the throttle Zac manoeuvred the speeder towards the rapidly growing form of Jenkins. He pulled up a couple of metres behind him and waited impatiently until the speeder settled to within inches of the ground, the rumble of the engines fading to a low growl.

Jumping out with his weapon drawn, Zac eyed his former friend's back as he stumbled along.

"Jenkins!"

He stopped and slowly turned to face Zac. Seeing the weapon in his hand, he resigned himself to his fate.

"I know I deserve to die, Zac. Just make it quick," trying to swallow the lump in his throat he added, "please tell Cadi I'm sorry."

Before Zac had a chance to tell him to get his pathetic ass into the speeder, Jenkins had fallen to his knees, a shocked expression on his face. He had expected Zac to shoot him, he reasoned that the best he could hope for was a severe beating (which he had already received) and life in a cell. The last thing he expected was the intense burning pain that seared the back of his left shoulder. Reaching behind him he felt the warmth of blood oozing around a wooden pole, the hard, razor-sharp spearhead was deeply entrenched between muscle and bone.

"What the Hell!"

Bright beams of green light flashed past Zac and sizzled as they struck their targets amongst the tightly clumped trees. Howls and screams echoed across the clearing as the sky rained a barrage of spears.

"We need to go Zac…Now!"

Springing into action Zac released a few blasts from his own weapon into the trees and knelt down in front of Jenkins, pulling him into his chest so he could check the extent of his wound. The long spear handle protruded from a large gash in his back. Gripping the spear, Zac tried to pull it out but only managed to make Jenkins scream in agony.

"It's jammed," he yelled back at Luke.

"Cover me."

Zac trained his weapon on the thicket and randomly blasted anything that moved. A loud hiss sounded next to his ear and he looked out of the corner of his eye to see Luke ignite his Jedi weapon. The bright beam of solid light hummed in Luke's hand. The lightsaber made short work of the spear handle, effortlessly cutting through it like a hot knife through butter.

Zac holstered his weapon and pulled Jenkins up over his shoulder, carrying him back to the speeder while Luke concentrated on keeping their path clear and the raining spears and stones at bay.

Bundling Jenkins into the small craft, Zac activated the shields as soon as Luke had joined him. The engines roared to life and the speeder lifted to cruising height above the grassy clearing. Around them the spears continued to fall and large stones bounced harmlessly off the energy field.

"How's he doing Zac?"

Jenkins slumped over in his seat unconscious, the back of his shirt a sticky, black mess. Zac studied the wound and pulling his shirt off over his head he ripped strips off it.

"He's out. The bleedings pretty bad. If I don't stop it soon he won't make it. Get us back to my ship, quickly."

Nodding Luke revved the engines and pointed the speeder in the direction of the camp. Zac scrunched up the strips of his shirt and pressed them tightly against the open wound, using the other strips to secure the compress in place.

Turning to the front, Zac depressed the communicator. "Leia, do you copy?"

The hiss of static was replaced with Leia's voice.

"I read you Zac. Did you find him?"

"Yes but we were attacked, Jenkins has a spearhead entrenched in his shoulder. We should be there shortly. Can you get medlab prepped?"

"A spearhead?" Leia's voice sounded incredulous but she recovered quickly. "Sure Zac. I'll make sure everything's online. Out."

A low moan escaped Jenkins' throat as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Turning around, Zac felt for Jenkins' pulse. It was steady but weak.

"Don't even think about dying on me Thomas, do you hear me?"

Luke turned to look at Zac and they exchanged a glance.

"What?"

"Nothing." Luke shook his head and hid a smile. Even though he considered Zac to be a rival in his quest for the princess's affections, he couldn't help but see the qualities that endeared him to her, the same qualities that were making it increasingly difficult for Luke to dislike him. Under different circumstances they could've been great friends, perhaps they still could, in time.

The speeder pulled into the cargo hold and settled next to some crates, its engines falling silent as Zac pulled back the canopy. Leia was waiting for them in the doorway, a med-droid and gurney by her side. As soon as the engines quieted she moved towards the speeder and watched as Luke and Zac pulled Jenkins out and placed him gently on the gurney. The med-droid immediately began to work on him, with Leia keeping vigil as the assist-droid manoeuvred them back to medlab.

Luke and Zac watched the receding forms of Leia and the droids, both lost in thought until Luke broke the silence.

"You did good back there, Zac."

Zac turned to look at him and smirked. Raising an eyebrow he replied, "you weren't too bad yourself."

Chuckling Luke patted him on the shoulder. What was it about battle that forged a bond between people?

"You staying on board?"

"Nah, I better get back to the Falcon. Leia would kill me if I let anything happen to her husband."

"Well we can't have that now can we?"

Zac's smirk mingled with the sarcasm. He still considered Luke to be a real threat to his happiness but unfortunately the label of 'bastard' that he had attached to him was slowly slipping. It would've been so much easier to hate the man if he hadn't put himself in the line of fire earlier. Even more so if he stopped proving that he was genuinely a nice guy.

"_I guess it comes with the territory,"_ he thought, "_after all he is Leia's brother and a Jedi. Must be in the genes."_

Luke was no fool and picked up on the undercurrents of the comment. He knew exactly what Zac was feeling because he was feeling it too. A deep-seated rivalry for the Princess's affections mingled with respect and admiration for your opponent. It was a confusing time, all the more so due to the uncertainty of Arcadia's situation. Emotions were running high and nothing was going to plan. Luke was certain that things would get worse before they got better…much, much worse.

The afternoon sun drenched the cockpit in golden hues and glistened brilliantly against the sleek hull. Zac looked out the window and surveyed the clearing one last time, ensuring that all equipment and droids were safely secured aboard the ship. Raising his eye line he met Luke's gaze across the clearing in the Falcon's cockpit and they exchanged a smile.

"We're good to go kid," Han's voice filtered through the mike.

"Copy that Solo. I've fed the coordinates into your computer. I'll see you on Corellia. Oh and try not to fly into any black holes along the way."

Muted chuckling and a loud guffaw echoed back at him.

"Ha ha funny Terran. You're a riot. Just make sure you keep your hands off my wife."

Smiling wickedly, Zac met Han's gaze. "I dunno Solo, it's a long trip and Leia and I go way back."

Han's gaze turned into an icy glare and Zac could almost feel the daggers flying across the gap towards him. Chortling, Zac decided to let him off the hook.

"Relax Han, Leia's in safe hands. Protecting Princesses is what I do." Redirecting his eyes to Luke he continued. "Besides, once you've been with Cadi, anything else is a disappointment."

_"Smug Bastard"_ The words echoed in his head and he exchanged narrowed glares with Luke.

_"Just a reminder that she's mine Skywalker. Now get outta my head."_

_"We'll see."_

"Talking about Princesses, wasn't there something that we were meant to be doing? Like rescuing one?" Han's comment bought the two rivals attention back to the task at hand.

"Yeah, let's do this people. Out."

With a final glower at Luke, Zac ran his fingers across the console and bought the ship to life. The igniting engines sent a shudder through the hull and the loud roar pierced the relative silence of the afternoon, sending flocks of birds into flight.

Zac's voice filtered through the intercom system.

"Leia?"

"I'm here Zac."

"How's he doing?"

"He's in the bacta tank. His vitals have stabilised but it was touch and go for a while. I think he'll pull through."

"Hmm. Strap yourself in Leia, I'm preparing for take off."

"Doing it as we speak, Zac."

Signing off the communicator, Zac returned his attention to the controls as the Millennium Falcon shot out of view. The engines' power increased and the landing gear left the ground, leaving the ship hovering over scorched earth. With a final look around him, Zac pointed the ship skyward, pulling back on the throttle, he glided out of the planets atmosphere and into the black calmness of space. Checking his readouts and satisfied with the results, Zac bought the hyperdrive engines online and initiated the sequence. The ships nose lifted slightly before he was forced back against his seat. The points of light in the distance turned to streaks then blurred into the billowing clouds indicative of hyperspace.

Taking a deep breath to settle the rising unease in the pit of his stomach, Zac switched the controls over to the computer and pushing himself out of the pilots seat, he strode back to the room he shared with the Princess. "_Soon,"_ he thought as he dumped his weapons on the bed. Sitting down amongst them he picked them up in turn and studied each individual piece, making sure that everything was in order.

Soon he would come face to face with an enemy that had haunted his dreams, an enemy more dangerous than any he had ever encountered. He needed to draw on all his intelligence and strength for the coming battle. Normally he would bide his time and formulate a workable plan, looking at it from all angles before making his move but not now. Here time was of the essence and he had already wasted way too much of it. He knew that his enemy wanted them both dead and he would be unlikely to wait indefinitely to see that happen. If Zac didn't turn up soon he feared that he would kill Arcadia anyway and deal with him later. No there was no time for intricate plans. He needed to get in there and just deal with whatever happens and hope that Skywalker and Solo get there in time to back him up.

Closing his eyes Zac pictured Arcadia in his mind, drawing on his love for her to give him strength. This battle will be fought to the death. Zac just hoped that the funeral would not be his, or worse, Arcadia's. Try as he might, he just couldn't shake the uneasiness that was constricting his chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Arcadia sat on the narrow cot, bored out of her brain. She absolutely hated this feeling of powerlessness that had settled over her. Being locked in this tiny cell was starting to make her go stir crazy. She wasn't used to the feeling of isolation, she was a social being and needed to be around people. Sure she liked having her private moments where she could reflect and meditate but this wasn't the same.

An overwhelming feeling of restlessness was creeping up inside her, growing stronger with each passing minute, building to the point where Arcadia couldn't stand it any longer.

"Argh!"

Bounding off the cot she started to pace the room, three long strides to the door, five long strides to the wall, backwards and forwards like a caged animal. Instead of offering her some release from the excess energy it actually made her feel worse. Throwing her arms up in exasperation she dumped herself back down on the bed.

"_If only I had someone to talk to,"_ she thought

Her eyes widened as a thought occurred to her. "_Luke!"_ If he was right and they did in fact share a connection then maybe she could somehow contact him. A smile touched her lips and her body began to relax now that she had something other than the confines of her cell to focus on. Sitting with her back against the wall she took some deep breaths and closed her eyes. Willing herself to relax, she imagined sending her thoughts across the vast blackness of space and picturing Luke in her mind, she began silently calling his name.

After about a minute she heard a soft scraping sound. Opening an eye she searched the room but saw nothing.

"_Hm,"_ she thought, "_as if I really expected it to work."_

Leaning her head back against the wall in disappointment, she heard the scraping sound again, much louder this time.

"What is that?"

She climbed off the cot and began to search the room, cocking her head to the side each time she heard the sound, trying to pinpoint its location. When she was just about to give up in frustration she thought about looking under the low cot. Getting down on her knees and leaning her head on the cold hard floor, she peered into the dimness, straining her eyes to distinguish shapes amongst the shadows.

Suddenly a huge moc bug came scurrying out. She screamed and jumped back in disgust. The bug stopped and seemed to look up at her, insect contemplating human then with a twitch of its hind legs it hurried toward her. Backing up against the wall, Arcadia frantically tried to pull her shoe off as the bug continued its relentless approach. Finally managing to free shoe from foot, she wildly started pounding at it.

The bug stopped its approach after the first strike and looked up at her, its hindquarters flat to the ground, grey ooze splattered behind it. The second and third strike were accompanied by loud crunching noises as the moc's shell shattered. The other consecutive blows sending ooze covered limbs flying in all directions.

"I think its dead."

Looking up wild eyed from her battle with the moc, Arcadia saw a shimmering Luke apparition grinning smugly and reclining against the wall. Returning her attention back to the shattered insect, she smirked.

"You sure?" she asked

"Trust me," he replied with a smile.

"Well, if you say so," standing up she returned his smile and leaning against the wall she put her shoe back on, stamping her foot to remove the excess moc entrails.

Luke's shimmering form moved to stand in front of her and ran the back of his fingers across her badly bruised cheek. Her eyes closed as the tingling danced across her skin. Concern washed over Luke's face. When he had seen her last, her injuries looked bad, now they appeared much, much worse.

"Does it hurt," he asked.

She was going to lie and say no but the look in his eyes changed her mind. She averted her gaze and nodded.

The anger rose within Luke, startling him with its intensity. Thoughts of revenge flashed across his mind, making the golden glow surrounding him pulse a deep red. Realising what was happening; Luke tried to distance himself from the anger and was surprised by the considerable effort he had to exert to regain control of his feelings.

"Oh Cadi, I'm so sorry."

Raising her eyes she studied his face, "It's not your fault Luke."

He shook his head then gazed deeply into her eyes, willing her to feel the extent of his emotions for her. "I will never, ever let anyone hurt you again, Cadi. Never."

The sound of running feet and muffled explosions echoed through the building. Both Arcadia and Luke turned to look at the door in surprise.

"What the Hell is that? Cohen? Talk to me," the gruff voice demanded outside her cell door.

The sound of another explosion drowned out any reply. Arcadia shot Luke an inquiring look but he was just as much in the dark as she was. Swiftly she moved to the door and placed her ear against it, straining to hear over the echoing explosions.

"Terran? You're sure?"

"Zac?" the word was barely a whisper. Turning the Princess stared wide-eyed at Luke. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. We're just entering the Corellian atmosphere now. He must've gotten here before us."

A mixture of fear and adrenalin coursed through her. Turning her attention back to the door she listened intently. "Damn it Zac, what are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed."

The sound of blaster fire and explosions came to an end and an uneasy silence settled over the building.

"We have him boss."

"_No!"_ Arcadia held her breath as the information sunk in.

"Alive?"

An eternity seemed to pass as she waited for the answer, her heart pounding frantically in her chest.

"Yeah."

She exhaled loudly in relief.

"Good. Take him to the warehouse. I'll be there in a minute."

Turning she looked at Luke as the cell door hissed open. Grey eyes surveyed the room. He smirked at finding her standing with her back to him, knowing full well that she had overheard the conversation. He chuckled, taking a hideous pleasure in her misery. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he pulled her head back roughly and dragged her out of the cell.

"Luke," she whispered. The fear and pleading in her eyes wrenching at Luke's heart as she disappeared from sight.

Jabbing pain shot through his right shoulder and he stumbled forward, the solidity of the wall breaking his fall. Turning to face his captor, Zac narrowed his eyes and all but growled. If his hands weren't secured in front of him, he would have pulled the blaster out of his assailant's grip and smashed it in his face. The hostile glare was enough prompting for the man's companion to aim his weapon at Zac.

"Move," he ordered.

Zac flashed him a dirty look and stood his ground. The other man grabbed Zac by the shoulder and forcibly shoved him in the right direction. Zac shrugged the man's hand off his shoulder and stomped along, acutely aware of the two rifles aimed at his back.

Turning a corner, the narrow corridor he was in disappeared into a large cavernous room. Crates were piled high against the walls, some draped in cargo netting others lying open, their contents strewn around them. The two men marched Zac to the far side of the room where a group of people where congregated. He studied them as he approached. There was a woman, maybe ten years his senior with brown hair and grey eyes, a young girl standing next to her. On her other side was a teenage girl. Zac's eyes narrowed as he caught a glimpse of green flash at her throat. Standing off to one side of them where two men. One held a rifle in his hands the other had a pistol in his holster.

The group fell silent on seeing Zac, their attention focused completely on him. The two men shoved him towards the group and ordered him to stop several metres from them. He glared at each of them in turn then returned his attention back to the teenage girl, focusing his emerald green eyes on her grey ones. She blushed and looked away from his intense stare then smiling shyly she looked back up at him, her fingers stroking the emerald around her neck. Zac licked his lips and smirked.

"Funny," he said, cocking his head to the side. "I could've sworn I gave that necklace to my fiancée."

The girl's eyes widened as Zac's gaze turned hostile and she took a step back, half hiding behind her aunt.

"Argh! Let go of me you bastard!" Arcadia's voice echoed around the room.

Turning their attention towards her voice, everyone stared as she was dragged in by the hair, struggling wildly. Out of the corner of his eye, Zac saw a satisfied smile on the teenage girl's face and his anger began to boil. He was going to turn and glower at her until he caught a glimpse of the prominent bruising marring Arcadia's face through her dark hair.

"Cadi!" he growled.

She stopped her struggles and focused on him, taking in the gash just above his temple that still dripped blood and the binders securing his hands. His top was torn and he was covered in grime. His muscular arms were host to multiple scratches and grazes. Locking eyes with him, she couldn't help thinking how damned gorgeous he was with his mussed up hair and blazing emerald eyes, oozing all the power and strength of a wild animal ready to pounce, his pure masculinity speaking to her on a primordial level.

"Zac!"

His eyes softened as they locked with hers, both of them sharing a private moment. Intimacy, trust, love flowed between them with that one look. His eyes roamed over her face taking in the dark bruising on her cheek, her swollen lip, the yellow tinged circle around her eye then moved down over her blood stained clothes. When he looked up again the softness was replaced with fire. His body trembled as it fought to contain the raging torrents of anger that coursed through his veins.

Before him, with his hand gripping Arcadia's hair was the man responsible for her pain. A pair of cold grey eyes focused on his and mocked him. With a smirk he pulled back hard on Arcadia's hair making her scream in pain. A blinding fury consumed Zac, leaving no room for rational thought. Before anyone realised what was happening, Zac turned, grabbing one of the men by the shirt, he threw him into his companion, both of them falling to the ground in a heap. In three long strides he covered half the distance between him and the Princess before a searing pain shot through his side. A shocked expression washed over his face as he fell to his knees, his eyes locking with Arcadia's.

"NO!" The scream echoed through the room, reverberating off the walls, mingling with the still echoing sound of the laser blast. Arcadia writhed in her assailants grasp, flailing around wildly until he let her go.

"Hold your fire," he ordered.

She covered the distance to Zac's fallen body quickly and cradled him in her arms. "Zac," she sobbed brushing the hair off his face. He looked up at her, agony marring his handsome features. Frantically, she pulled his shirt up to get a better look at the extent of his wounds. Shock covered her face and her hand trembled as she bought it up to cover her mouth. Time seemed to stand still as the enormity of the situation struck her. Turbulent emotions crashed within her, pounding in time to the throbbing in her head. Fear gripped her soul as she felt Zac's life slowly ebbing.

The laser had removed a large chunk of flesh from Zac's waist. Bones, muscle and internal organs were visible, neatly sliced through. The heat of the laser had cauterised the wound, blackening the flesh as it touched it. Returning her tear streaked focus back to Zac's eyes; she ran her hand over his cheek then leaned in to kiss him. "Oh baby," she sobbed unable to hide her fear. Placing her cheek on his she spoke softly in his ear. "I'm going to get you out of here, babe. You'll be ok."

Between gurgled moans and gasps, Zac managed to get the word "Knife," out.

Arcadia pulled back and looked into his eyes. He motioned down with his then looked back at her. With an imperceptible nod, she indicated that she understood, just as Zac's eyelids fluttered closed and he slipped into unconsciousness. Feeling for his pulse, Arcadia was relieved to find that his heart was still beating and although shallow, his breaths were regular.

"I love you," she whispered sitting back on her haunches.

"Get up!"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she noticed the man standing beside her. The adrenalin coursed through her veins, mixed with blinding anger and reckless determination. Nothing was going to stand in her way. Zac needed medical attention now or he would die. Placing her body between his line of vision and Zac, she ran her hand down his leg and felt the handle of the long bladed knife that Zac kept hidden in his boot. Gripping it firmly she pulled it out and in one swift motion, buried it in the man's stomach. Before he had a chance to gasp, the Princess had pulled his weapon out from his holster and had fired off shots at the remaining thugs, sending them sprawling to the ground.

Rolling across the floor she sprang up behind the youngest girl and grabbed her, lifting her off the ground and pointing the pistol at her head. The smell of ozone hung heavily in the air, mingled with scorched flesh and blood. Screams of "No!" and "let her go!" assailed her senses. Breathing heavily she whispered in the young girls ear. "Sh, stop struggling. I don't want to have to kill you."

The girl's struggles ceased immediately.

"I know you're not going to shoot her so you may as well put her down."

She contemplated him for a moment, this man with the grey eyes that had caused her such anguish, thought about what he said then realised that it wasn't true. Shaking her head she growled at him. "That may have been true five minutes ago but not now." She pressed the gun hard against the girl's temple making her scream.

"If Zac dies, I will personally hunt down every single member of your family and kill them. Slow, horrible deaths and when I've finished with your family I will hunt your friends. Your every waking hour will be filled with pain and misery. I'll make you wish you were never born."

They glared at each other through narrowed eyes as he considered her statement.

"Drop it," she ordered.

When he failed to comply quickly enough she took aim at one of the thugs on the ground that was stirring and splattered his brains all over the wall. Raising an eyebrow, she pressed the gun against the girl's temple.

"Daddy," she sobbed.

"Alright, alright," he said and placed his weapon down, kicking it across the floor out of reach.

Turning to the teenage girl, Arcadia glowered at her.

"My necklace," she said. When the girl hesitated she pointed the gun at her head and bellowed "NOW SYMONE!" The girl jumped and quickly unclasped the chain from around her neck and offered it to the Princess. "In my pocket," she ordered. The girl quickly complied.

Seeing her back turned the man reached slowly behind him and pulled out a concealed weapon. Just as he was taking aim, he flew through the air and slammed with a sickening crunch against a wall, leaving a long streak of blood as he slid down to crumple in a heap on the floor.

"Cadi!"

Turning, Arcadia saw Leia, Han and Chewbacca running in with weapons drawn. Luke was already in the room. He lowered his outstretched arm and came jogging over to the Princess.

"Are you okay?" he asked searching her eyes, there was a wild glint to them that sent a shiver up his spine.

"Yes," she nodded vaguely.

Placing his hand on her weapon he lowered it. Taking the girl from her arms he gave her back to her aunt, then swept his hand over them.

"Sleep," he ordered and they all crumpled to the ground.

Pulling Arcadia into his embrace he held her tightly, relieved that she was alive. After a moment, the Princess pulled back sharply.

"Zac!"

Arcadia sat beside the bacta tank watching the screens that monitored Zac's progress. His heartbeat was very weak, his breathing laboured. It seemed that his life was slowly draining out of the large gaping wound on his side. Tears streamed down her cheeks in an endless flow, the tight knot in her chest constricting her breathing.

"How's he doing?" Luke's voice was low.

Leia shook her head, "I don't think he'll make it. His injuries are too severe. The medi-droid doesn't think he'll survive the night."

Arcadia looked up at them through bloodshot eyes.

"No!" she stated. "He is not going to die."

Turning to Zac's unconscious body, she placed her forehead on the bacta tank and whispered, "Hang in there, baby. I love you."

Flashing them a determined look, she stormed out of the medlab and into the cockpit.

Sitting down in the pilot's seat she ran her hands over the communicator and after a moment of static the screen came to life. A woman in flowing robes smiled and bowed her head slightly, her deep blue skin covered in small intricate patterns. A profound sense of serenity flowed from her touching all in her presence.

"Arcadia of Alderaan," her melodious voice was soothing, "We await your arrival."

"Nadine of Tor'quae," she replied, pressing her palms together in front of her and touching her index fingers to her forehead, "I thank you."

The woman bowed her head slightly again in acknowledgement and then vanished just as Luke and Leia entered the room.

"You'd better take a seat," she told them.

Luke and Leia exchanged a glance then quickly sat down as the control panel lit up brightly. The ship shuddered for a moment then was consumed in an explosive, blinding, white light. They instinctively covered their eyes but as quickly as it had appeared, it disappeared, only to be replaced with a large blue/green planet that filled their vision.

"What just happened?" Leia asked nobody in particular.

"What the Hell was that? Where are we?" Han's bewildered voice emanated through the communicator.

Pressing the switch, Arcadia addressed them all. "This is Tor'quae, home planet of the Enlightened."

"Tor'quae," Luke's voice sounded reverent. "I thought the Enlightened were a myth."

"Sorry to disappoint you honey, but they are definitely real."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Zac's battered body lay on a bed in a dimly lit room, a circle of robe-clad blue skinned women sitting cross-legged on the floor around him. Their eyes were closed and a soft hum emanated from their lips as they kept their vigil.

He floated above his body, revelling in the feeling of contentment that filled him. Never had he felt such freedom, such unrestrained emotions. It all felt so right, so pure. There seemed to be no boundaries in this world between life and death. It would be easy enough to just float here forever. Above him the ceiling shimmered and melted away to reveal the star filled night sky. Even the stars seemed brighter here, not just white points of light, but brilliant colours pulsing vibrantly against the velvet blackness. Swirls of colour danced between them, flowing sinuously across the sky. He followed the glorious tendrils as they swirled around the stars and moved on, only to cradle another in an endless journey.

Just when he thought that nothing could be more beautiful a bright white star began to glow vividly, pulsating in waves of pure energy, beckoning to him, its pristine radiance making all else pale in comparison. A profound yearning washed over him. He felt like he had been searching for something all his life and only just found it. Home. That was the only word he could think of to describe it. The brilliant white orb was home. Pure contentment filled him as he let himself be drawn to it, floating silently up away from his body. He was going home.

"It is done," Nadine told Arcadia.

"What's done?" asked Han curiously.

He had been just as surprised as the rest of them when Arcadia had insisted that Zac be removed from the bacta tank and bought down here. There was nothing resembling medical equipment anywhere in this room, no droids to monitor his progress, no medicines to be administered, just some nutty blue, bald headed women sitting around meditating. He thought for sure that the Princess had lost her mind.

She turned to address the group, "The Sisters have netted Zac's life-force. The healing can now begin."

"Netted his life-force? What exactly does that mean?"

Nadine smiled at Leia then continued softly, like a patient mother explaining something to her quizzical child.

"Every being has a life-force. Zac's was drifting away. The Sisters have captured his life-force and harnessed it to his body, stopping it from escaping. This will give his body the opportunity to heal, if he so wills it."

"If he wills it?"

"Yes Jedi, the life-force must want to remain in this plane of existence for the healing to begin. If the life-force wishes to move on, then we must not interfere with its journey."

"How do you know if the life-for, I mean Zac, wants to stay or not?"

"There are many factors that need to be taken into consideration, Jedi. Suffice it to say that when the time is right, the Enlightened will know."

Turning to the Princess, Nadine pulled her hair back off her face and studied her bruising.

"Close your eyes and trust in me," she told her.

Arcadia complied. Nadine placed her palms on Arcadia's face and closed her eyes. A warm glow spread from Nadine's hands into her face and through her body. The princess relaxed into the feeling, then crumpled unconscious onto the floor.

"Jedi, put her in bed. She needs to rest. Come, I'll show you your cabins." She turned and left the room with all the authority of someone who expected to be obeyed.

Luke knelt down next to the Princess and pulled her into his arms. Her head rolled into his chest and her hair fell back off her face to reveal soft tanned skin. Luke stared at the spot where only moments ago, an ugly dark bruise resided. Running his fingers across her face, he searched for any signs of injuries but found none.

Looking up at the receding form exiting the room, he shook his head in amazement, considering himself lucky to be amongst the select few to ever meet the Enlightened. Getting to his feet, he cradled the warm body of the Princess against his chest. She looked so peaceful asleep in his arms that it was hard to believe that she had just come out of a traumatic ordeal. Gazing at her, he couldn't help wondering at how she came about calling the mythical Enlightened, her friends.

Anger had welled within him when he found that he couldn't reach the orb. An impenetrable wall shielded him from it Try as he might, he couldn't penetrate it and he did try, for days on end but to no avail. Something wouldn't allow him to leave. He was bound here floating aimlessly above his physical body, trapped in limbo. Thinking about his body made him roll over and look down at it. It looked pale to him, not like the other brightly coloured souls that surrounded it. They glowed in deep blues and purples, sapphires catching the sun's rays. Occasionally they surrounded themselves in blazing gold, their fiery energy bathing everything in celestial light. Next to that his body looked like a corpse, cold, pale, clammy.

There she was again, sitting next to his body, the tears still streaming down her face, the sobs still racking her fragile form. She glowed too, not the brilliant shades of sapphire or gold of the others but paler colours, muted pinks and lavender. On occasion a fiery red would consume her that would blend into a dark almost black then some days, like today she would glow a pure white. It was at those times when he would want to reach down and touch her, when the purity of her soul would sing to him. When memories of love and profound joy would come flooding back and make all the contentment he was feeling seem sadly lacking.

Reaching down he tried to touch her, tried to break through the solid invisible walls that confined him but they wouldn't budge. Every time he tried to reach her, every time he tried to push through, the souls surrounding him would blaze a bright gold and the walls would thicken. Try as he might, there was no way for him to make contact, she was as far out of reach as the brilliant bright orb.

Pulling back in frustration he gazed longingly at her. She was leaning down on his body, her head lying on his chest, her eyes closed, her rhythmic breathing indicating that she had finally fallen asleep or was close to it. The pure white light glowed around her, bathing her in an angelic glow as she snuggled into him. He longed to feel the weight of her against him, longed to have her sweet scent intoxicate his senses, to taste the salty tears that dried on her skin, to kiss her lips and run his hands over her body once more.

Floating down, he tried to touch her, tried to run his hands across her cheek but felt nothing. The walls where still there. He thought that perhaps if he got close enough that he may be able to talk to her, to whisper in her ear and tell her how much he missed her. Leaning in close he whispered her name. She didn't react. He tried again louder this time…still nothing. He tried again, louder still and once again she didn't move.

Frustration racked his soul pushing the languid contentment away. This time he yelled her name, angrily forcing himself down against the barriers. The walls held. He bounced off them and fell against his own body, sinking into it. A blinding pain shot through him, searing his senses, making his soul scream. He recoiled almost immediately and found himself floating above his body again, the memory of the pain almost unbearable.

"Zac?"

He looked down in surprise and saw her rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She was brushing his hair off his face and looking at his body expectantly.

"Zac? Baby? Can you hear me?"

She had her hand on his cheek, her face close to his as she talked to him, a glimmer of hope shinning in her eyes. He floated above her, watching as her silky dark curls spilt over her shoulders and lay against his skin. He wanted to run his hands through those curls, to grab fistfuls of her hair and pull her head back to reveal the soft, tender flesh of her throat. She shuddered and looked around. He looked down at her curiously as she returned her attention back to his body.

"Please Zac, wake up." She pressed her cheek against his then whispered, "Come back to me baby…I love you."

The white glow intensified around her then changed to a muted pink as a tear began to roll down her cheek. She sniffed as the tears formed pools in her eyes. Still he watched her as the muted pink changed to a darker shade until finally it glowed a deep red.

"Damn it Zac, wake up! Wake up!" she yelled at him shaking his shoulders. "Wake up damn you!" The tears flowed down her face and she angrily brushed them away. "Don't you dare die on me, Zac! Don't you fucking dare!" The red blazed around her. "I know you can hear me Zac. Get your sorry ass back here now. Do you hear me? Now Zac Terran!"

The sobs racked her body and she crumpled onto his chest again. "Don't leave me baby," she whimpered between choking breaths, "I need you."

Guilt coursed through him at the amount of pain he was causing her. He didn't want her to feel like this. If she only knew how peaceful it was here she wouldn't hurt so much. He wanted to tell her that he was okay, that he felt no pain, that this is where he needed to be, that she should let him go, let him move on. Reaching down, he tentatively touched his body, opening a floodgate of pain. He screamed at the intensity of the feelings and pulled back quickly.

"I can't do this," he thought, "It hurts too much."

Looking down at her sobbing uncontrollably against his chest, he reconsidered. They had been through so much together that he owed her at least that. He wondered at why his feelings where not as intense towards her. He knew that he loved her, that she was special to him but somehow the feelings were distant, detached, just an echo of what they once were. Dismissing the thought, he concentrated on fighting the pain. He needed to get beyond that if he was going to tell her what he wanted to say. Bracing himself he touched his body again. The searing pain flooded through him, almost forcing him back with its intensity but this time he held on, fighting past it, trying to find the eye of the storm.

Slowly the intensity of the pain subsided and he began to feel other sensations; the familiar weight of Arcadia against his chest, the feathery softness of her hair against his skin, the warmth of her touch, her sweet scent. He could taste her salty tears on his lips and every laboured breath he took. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest; feel the blood coursing through his veins. All the wonderful sensations of being alive came flooding back to him including the intensity of his feelings for her.

He tried to open his eyes, tried to move his arms and wrap them around her. He wanted to tell her that everything was going to be all right but the only sound that passed his lips was his ragged gasps for air. His body refused to respond.

Luke and Leia stood in the doorway watching the Princess crying against Zac's chest, just like she had done every day and night since they arrived here.

"Eight days, Leia. She hasn't left his side in eight days. This isn't healthy."

"I know Luke. It breaks my heart to see her like this. Come on."

Walking into the room the pair approached the Princess.

"Cadi, sweetie, you need a break."

Arcadia looked up through bloodshot eyes. Wet streaks lined her cheeks and red-rimmed dark circles cradled her eyes. Sniffing loudly she shook her head. "No Leia, I'm fine."

Leia studied her for a moment, feeling all her despair. The pain and solitude where taking their toll on her. She looked drawn, fragile but worse still she seemed resigned. She had shut herself off from everyone since Zac had been injured, unwilling to leave his side. Leia was starting to worry about her, not only her health but also her state of mind. She needed to spend time away to regain perspective.

"Don't argue with me Arcadia, you're not fine, look at you. You're a mess." Softening her tone she continued, "Please Cadi, go for a walk with Luke. Get something to eat. I'll watch Zac. If there is any change in his condition I'll call you immediately. I promise."

Arcadia considered for a moment, swapping her gaze between each of them, including Zac, then nodded slowly. Leia was right she did need a break. She was at her wits end. If Zac didn't start to show signs of recovery soon she was afraid that he never would.

"Okay," she conceded. Leaning across, she kissed Zac's lips and rubbed her thumb against his cheek then stood up.

The tingling rushed through Zac as her soft lips left his, bringing with it all the memories of the time they spent together.

"Come here, babe."

Luke took Arcadia into his embrace and held her tightly. She melted into him grateful for the feel of his strong arms around her. It felt good to be held. She had spent so long concentrating on coercing Zac back to health that she had denied her own basic needs. She had almost forgotten how safe she felt in Luke's arms and realised that she so desperately needed comforting.

_"Babe? BABE? What the hell do you mean Babe? Damn it Skywalker, get your hands off my fiancée."_ Zac struggled with all his might to make his body react as the rising jealousy pushed all other thoughts from his mind. _"When I get off here I'm going to beat the crap out of you. DAMN IT!"_

"Let's go."

Arcadia nodded and grudgingly pulled back from his embrace. He wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumb and brushed her hair back off her face, before kissing her softly on the forehead. Arcadia smiled weakly at him. He returned her smile then putting his arm around her he led her out of the room.

_"NO!"_ Zac screamed at her. _"Cadi? Damned, fucking Jedi bastard!"_

In her darkened chamber, Nadine sat crossed legged on the intricately embroidered rug that covered the bare floor. Around her a soft opulent light shimmered, reaching out to touch the darkened recesses of the room, but strangely not casting any shadows. The soft humming that emanated from deep within her throat suddenly came to an end and opening her eyes, Nadine smiled.

Warmth encompassed them as they walked out of the dimly lit room into the dark night. The stars where shinning brilliantly, bathing the night in soft white light. Closing her eyes Arcadia inhaled deeply, breathing in the sweet scents and calming freshness of the mystical planet. Everything was so peaceful here. Just breathing in the air was enough to take the edge off Arcadia's despair. She wasn't sure if the Enlightened suffused the planet in healing tranquillity or if it was the other way around. All she knew was that this place was special and that miracles, for lack of a better term, happened here everyday.

The small village of the Enlightened was nestled next to a gently flowing river, its soft gurgling adding to the soothing atmosphere. Luke and Arcadia followed the path of the river as they strolled aimlessly along, passing the occasional group of locals who glided by serenely and acknowledged them with knowing smiles. It wasn't long before the lights of the cabins where just specks in the distance. Without the glow of the village lights, the path they were following seemed to sparkle of its own accord, like millions of diamonds reflecting the stars' radiance. It snaked along beside the river, finally arriving at the base of a high waterfall, the cascading water crashing into a large crystal clear pool.

Stopping on the path, Arcadia nestled into Luke's chest as they both admired the beauty of the natural formation. The endless flow of water rolled off the top of the high cliff face and tumbled into the deep pool, sending sprays of mist into the air, the tiny droplets refracting the soft light and forming a shimmering rainbow. The glittering path they were following continued to snake around and seemed to disappear into the waterfall only to reappear on the other side. They both noticed it at the same time.

Taking Arcadia's hand Luke led her along the path to the edge of the waterfall. A soft stream of water formed a curtain across the path. Reaching out with his thoughts, Luke redirected the water flow and peered behind it. A smile tugged at his lips and turning to the Princess he escorted her through. Once past the curtain of water, Luke released the force, letting gravity take over. The water streamed back down again and completely hid the entrance to the cave they just entered.

Looking around Arcadia was awestruck.

"What did you do, Luke?"

Luke shook his head, "I wish I could take credit for this Cadi, but I didn't do it."

She turned and looked at him quizzically.

"Honestly, I had no idea."

The cavern wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. It glittered with a natural incandescence throwing soft muted tones against the stone walls. On the hard rock floor lay a large soft rug with pillows of different sizes and shapes scattered around it. In the centre of the rug was a thermocase filled with an assortment of food. A bottle of champagne sat chilling in ice, two glasses nestled either side of it.

Arcadia smiled as she saw the tiny kitten curled up asleep on a pillow. "_Nadine,"_ she thought.

"Oh Luke, isn't she gorgeous?" Kneeling down on the rug next to the kitten, Arcadia softly stroked her. The tiny creature opened an eye sleepily, a soft meow escaping from her throat before she closed her eye again and softly purred as she once again fell asleep.

"She's so cute. I wonder where she came from?"

"Nadine."

"Nadine?"

"Yea, all of this is Nadine's doing."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. I had a kitten like this a long time ago Luke. It's a long story though, I'd rather not go into it just now."

"Okay." Luke shrugged and indicating the food he continued, "I guess we shouldn't let all of this go to waste. Are you hungry?"

Up until that moment food hadn't entered her thoughts. She had been so preoccupied with her grief to concern herself with such frivolities but now the smells emanating from the thermocase were making her mouth water and her stomach rumble in anticipation.

"Starving," she replied, her groaning stomach emphasising the point.

Leia was reclining on the chair next to Zac's bed, lost in thought. She had her doubts about Zac recovering from his injuries, especially since no one here was actually doing anything to intervene. Perhaps Han was right; maybe they should just move him into a medical centre where fully qualified doctors could attend to his needs. Shifting her weight on the chair she sighed. Still the medi-droid had said that he wouldn't survive the night, even in the bacta tank and yet here they were almost nine days later and Zac still held on to life if just barely.

"Cadi."

It was scarcely a whisper, an almost inaudible sigh, so much so that Leia doubted her own ears. Standing up she leaned over him and stroked his cheek.

"Zac?" she asked. "Zac its Leia. Can you hear me?"

His eyelids fluttered briefly then closed again, a soft moan his only response.

Hope flooded through Leia. Any sign, however brief was a move in the right direction. Straightening, she moved to the other side of the bed and pulled back the sheets so she could check his wound. The clear dressing they had applied to it prevented any infection from forming and at the same time allowed an unobstructed view. Leia had checked his wound daily since Arcadia moved him here and every time there was no change, so she was taken aback when this time the wound looked different. New cells had formed around the charred organs. Where yesterday there was blackened flesh, today it looked a healthy pink. Cells seemed to be forming, dividing and multiplying before her eyes.

Stunned she moved the communicator up to her lips with the intention of calling her sister but the cool grip of Nadine's hand on hers stopped her.

"No, she needs this time for herself. Tomorrow will be soon enough."

Arcadia leaned back against a large pillow, the kitten cradled against her chest. Luke sat down across from her and offered her the glass.

"That's the last of the champagne," he told her.

Taking it from him with a smile she said, "thanks."

Luke studied her over the rim of his glass. She looked relaxed. He wouldn't go so far as to say she looked happy but there was a definite contentment there.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She looked at him and mulled his question over for a while finally she shrugged. "Scared. I'm so scared that I'm going to lose him Luke. You have no idea how much that frightens me. He's always been there for me, no matter what. Just the thought that I could wake up tomorrow and he'd be gone…" the tears glistened in her eyes, "I don't think I could handle that."

Taking her glass, he placed it down next to his and moving closer, he wrapped his arms around her, letting her snuggle into his chest.

"You have to stop thinking like that baby, Zac's a fighter. You should've seen him when he found out you were gone. Besides he loves you, you don't seriously expect him to just let me kiss you unchallenged."

It took a moment for his words to sink in. Pulling back she looked up into his clear blue eyes and watched them change from softly compassionate to bright with desire. The butterflies started to flutter madly in her stomach as he slowly moved towards.

"Luke don't," she whispered.

"Don't what?" he asked softly, still moving towards her.

"Kiss me."

"Okay," he breathed an instant before his lips closed over hers in a slow tender kiss.

She told herself that this shouldn't happen, not now, not like this. Zac was in a coma, on his deathbed. The last thing she should be doing is kissing another man. She knew that she should be feeling guilty and she did but a more powerful feeling overshadowed the guilt. Desire swept through her drowning out almost everything else. She tried to fight it, tried to control the unnerving emotions but failed miserably. There was no denying the feelings that he was evoking within her. They were too powerful, resonating with an intensity that she had only ever previously experienced with Zac. 

Luke felt her inner struggle and thought about backing off, it would be the honourable thing to do but he had had just about enough of waiting around patiently while opportunities flitted away. Sure he was a Jedi, but he was also a man and as a man he found it increasingly difficult to suppress his desires, especially where the Princess was concerned. It wasn't his fault that Zac was in a coma and he knew that she was feeling vulnerable right now and to take advantage would be wrong but he also knew that she had strong feelings for him. Zac could wake up at any time and he knew that Arcadia would not leave his side when that happened. No, there was no way that he was wasting this opportunity, especially since he knew they could be a family.

A muffled meow caught their attention and Luke pulled back enough to give the kitten some breathing space. She purred at him and rubbed her head against Arcadia's chest before jumping down and finding a suitable pillow, she curled up and fell asleep.

Returning his attention to the Princess he gazed longingly into her eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, his sense of chivalry getting the better of him, hoping against hope that her answer would be no.

She considered his question and knew that she should say yes. She even opened her mouth to say it but nothing came out. Her feelings were in turmoil and she was so emotionally drained that she didn't want to make the decision.

"I don't know what I want, Luke."

He nodded, fully understanding her dilemma, his rational side burying the primal that kept whispering to him how easily he could take her, ravish her, that with a thought he could make her want him and she would never know that the thought was not her own. It was tempting, so very tempting but he knew full well where temptation like that could lead and that was a path he didn't want to follow. The fact that he was in love with her also played a major part. Sure he wanted her but even more important than that was his need for her to want him too, not just sexually. He wanted to share his life with her, he wanted the vision to come true and that meant a relationship built on honesty and trust, not simple mind games.

Smiling, he changed tact. "You know, you still owe me a swim."

She stared at him for a moment then chuckled softly, "I didn't bring my bathing suit."

He's smile broadened, "Neither did I." Biting his bottom lip he continued, "I won't tell if you don't."

Standing, he offered her his hand and after a brief pause she took it and he helped her up. They shared a conspiratorial smile, a wicked glint appearing in their eyes. Arcadia told him to turn around and when he complied she peeled her clothes off, leaving on only her g-string. Smiling at his back, she sauntered to the waters edge and dipped in her toes. The water was cool, refreshing, inviting. Slipping into the water she swam out to the middle, still within the cave but deep enough for the water to lap above her breasts.

"Okay, I'm in," she called to him

He turned trying to hide a mischievous smirk. He knew she was in, he had been watching her reflection in the champagne glasses as she was undressing, marvelling at the way her body moved

Keeping eye contact with her, he pulled his shirt off over his head, stripped off his pants then dived into the water, coming up for air right in front of the Princess. The brown strands of his hair fell across his face, darkly emphasising the brilliant blue of his eyes. Droplets of water glistened on his lashes and streamed down over his muscular body as his torso rose from the pool. Looking up through her lashes, Arcadia smiled wickedly at him. A barrage of water splashed into Luke's face and he turned his head instinctively.

"Hey!"

She squealed and backed away as he reached for her, still sending water splashing his way, their laughter echoing off the cavern walls. Taking a deep breath Luke disappeared under the water. Still chuckling, the Princess scanned the surface looking for any sign of him. The seconds slowly ticked by but he failed to surface.

"Luke?" concern crept into her voice.

"Boo."

It was a quiet sound whispered into her ear but still she screamed and jumped. She hadn't heard him come up behind her. Turning she fixed him with a steely glare.

"Damn it Luke, you scared me."

He reached out and took her hand.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Uhuh," he said, pulling her into his embrace.

"I mean it Luke."

"I know," he said huskily as he felt the warmth of her body pressed up against him, in sharp contrast to the cool waters. Running his hands over her contours, he was amazed at how soft and smooth she felt. Her firm breasts crushed against his chest and the silky feel of her wet hair caressing his skin sent shivers up his spine. Closing his eyes he held her tightly, etching this moment in his memory for all eternity, wishing he could freeze time.

She snuggled into his shoulder, her breath warming the side of his neck, her arms wrapped around him. Slowly she began to relax as the healing waters of the natural rock pool worked their magic. Her fears and anxiety drained from her and drifted away. The gently lapping waters rejuvenated her body and spirit, leaving her feeling refreshed, enriched and alive. All the constraints that she had placed on herself melted away and left her feelings exposed.

She was acutely aware of Luke's toned body pressed up against her, of the feel of his muscles contracting as his hands roamed over her, of his musky scent and the beginnings of stubble scratching her cheek as she brushed it against his face. Her breathing began to deepen as she rubbed her body against him in slow languorous movements, soft moans of pleasure escaping on sighed breath.

Luke prided himself on the extent of his self-control but he had never experienced anything so sensual as the almost naked Princess taking such pleasure from the feel of his body and his gentle caresses. He fought to keep his desires restrained as she tenderly trailed soft kisses down his neck and sucked the pool of water from the hollow where his neck and shoulder met. Heat radiated through his body, making his heart pound. Pulling her hair to one side, he felt her tremble as he sucked on the side of her throat, working his way around to the back of her neck. Moans of pleasure reverberated in the base of her throat and she clung to him as shivers ran through her.

Lifting his head, he gazed into her desire-darkened eyes, her breasts rhythmically breaking the surface of the water with each shallow breath. Taking her face between his hands he slowly leaned in towards her, his eyes locked with hers till just before their lips met. He kissed her, tenderly at first, his tongue seeking hers. Soft moans gradually became louder as his roaming hands and deep kisses began to entice a response from her.

Walking slowly backwards, he led her under the cascading waterfall. She giggled and lifted her head letting the soothing waters tumble over her and wash away all remnants of her restraint. The exposed flesh of her neck was too tempting a sight for Luke, lifting her out of the water so her throat was level with his eyes, he buried his face into it, sucking and kissing, slowly lifting her higher as he worked his way down to her breasts, his strong arms easily accommodating her weight. Her moans where almost drowned out by the rumbling of the falling water as the sweet agony of his caresses overtook all rational thought.

"Luke," she whispered.

Looking up, he saw his desire reflected in her eyes, the intensity of her need making his blood race. Keeping his eyes locked on hers he slowly lowered her back into the water, the coolness of its touch almost steaming against her skin. His clear blue eyes gazed into the depths of her soul and revelled in the purity of the emotions that he found there.

"I want you so badly," he told her hoarsely.

Shivers ran through her, her breath catching at his words, the soft sigh shakily escaping her throat as he urgently sought her lips again. He pulled her firmly into him, needing to feel her body crushed up against him. His deep, feverous kisses making her head spin. Their hearts pounded in unison as their tongues met, the deep intimacy they were feeling rapidly changing to wild unadulterated passion.

Lifting her into his arms, he carried her out of the water and laid her gently on the soft rug, her head resting on a pillow. Crouching down above her he kissed her lips again then worked his way down her neck and across her chest, pausing to suck on her nipples and massage the fullness of her breasts. His tongue licked a trail down her flat stomach and flickered over her navel moving lower still to hover above her g-string. Looking up at her through smouldering eyes, he ran his hands down her body and hooking his fingers under the straps he slowly pulled them down, kissing the exposed flesh as he did.

Arcadia gasped as he nuzzled into her, his tongue finding the spot that sent waves of pleasure radiating through her body. Arching her back she moaned, her hand reaching down to play with his hair. Grabbing her buttocks he pulled her up to him as he teased her, sucking and licking until she could bare it no longer.

"I want you inside me," she whispered hoarsely between moans.

Looking up at her, he took one last long suck then licked a trail all the way up the centre of her body, pausing before crushing his lips on hers, enjoying the idea of her tasting herself on his tongue.

Running her hands over the contours of his chest and down over his stomach, she reached into his underpants and rubbed his hard erection, evoking deep moans. She tried to sit up so she could remove his underpants but he shook his head and forced her to lie back. He stripped off and lowered his body down on top of her careful not to crush her with his weight. She wrapped her legs around his hips and he kissed her as he slowly pushed inside, both of them gasping as he filled her. Slowly he began to move against her, kissing her neck as he did, his heart pounding in his chest as the heat coursed through his veins.

She moaned and circled her hips against him, creating a rhythm of her own. She ran her fingers lightly down his back then grazed her nails up along his spine and the back of his neck, finally entangling them in his hair. His burning kisses sent shivers through her as she nibbled and sucked on the supple skin of his neck and shoulder. The cool droplets of water began to evaporate with the rising heat of their bodies only to be replaced with the glistening sheen of perspiration.

"Luke," she moaned into his ear, both her heart rate and breathing increasing as she began to lose control to the overwhelming passion.

"Oh baby, don't stop," she breathed.

Luke had no intention of stopping, or slowing for that matter, in fact he increased the pace, almost losing control as Arcadia's back arched moments before he felt her shudder and grip him tightly, her nails digging into his skin. He bit his lip, fighting the urge to surrender, barely keeping control as she gradually relaxed under him.

"So beautiful," he whispered in her ear and she smiled between heaving breaths.

Looking into her eyes he sat back and pulled her up with him, kissing her as she settled on his lap, his hands roaming over her back and supporting her as she started to move again. He leaned in and sucked on her nipples, the sensation forcing her head back to expose soft flesh in the most primal form of submission and trust. Moving from her breasts, he sucked hard on her neck making her moan that combined with his stroking bringing on the rush of passion again. Mind numbing sensations coursed through them and quickly reached boiling point. This time Luke didn't hold back and they both cried out as shuddering waves of ecstasy radiated to every cell in their beings.

Luke tried to ignore the beeping of his communicator, not wanting to be drawn out of his deep sleep in case he awoke to find that last night had been another dream. As he slowly drifted into the waking world, the beeping sounded more insistent. Keeping his eyes closed, he moved his wrist to his mouth and spoke into it sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Hey kid."

"Han?"

"Where are you Luke?"

"Huh?"

"Where are you? Leia wants to know if you and Cadi are alright."

Arcadia moaned softly in her sleep and snuggled deeper into Luke's chest. Running his hand up her back he smiled.

"Yeah Han, we're fine."

"See Leia, I told you, nothing to worry about."

"Tell them about Zac." Leia's voice echoed through the communicator

"What about Zac?"

"Leia says that Zac's wound is healing."

"Healing?" Luke rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "_No, not now,"_ he thought.

"Yeah, Leia says to tell Cadi right away."

"_No, damn it,"_ he thought.

"She's sleeping. I'll tell her when she wakes up."

Arcadia stirred and half opened her eyes. "Luke?" she whispered questioningly.

"Sh baby, it's ok. Go back to sleep." He stroked her hair and kissed her as she snuggled back down and drifted off to sleep again.

Han sniggered, "So it's baby now? Way to go kid. Tell me all about it later."

"Goodbye Han," he said deliberately.

Chuckling softly, he ended the conversation and pulled the blanket they had found up over them. He ran his fingers across her cheek and brushed her hair off her face then leaned down and kissed her. Wrapping his arms around the Princess he smiled contentedly, thinking that there was nowhere in the universe that he would rather be. She moaned and adjusted her position, wrapping her long lean leg around his.

"I love you," he whispered, realising that this is what it was all about. For the first time in his life Luke discovered that he was happy, really happy. He had finally found that one elusive thing he had been searching for that made his life complete. Who would've thought that it would take the form of the beautiful Princess that slept blissfully in his arms? Holding her tightly he sighed and swore that nothing was ever going to take her from him again. 


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

****

Zac drifted in and out of consciousness, at times he could only hear what was going on around him and at other times, he wafted above it all, aware of everything and of nothing. His body, although starting to heal, still refused to respond. It had taken all his strength to whisper her name, strength that he needed to conserve and redirect towards healing, if he wanted to get off this bed any time soon.

"Zac Terran."

The melodious voice commanded his attention. Turning he was almost blinded by the purity of her glow.

"Nadine of the Enlightened," he placed his palms together in front of his face and bowed his head, touching his index fingers to his forehead.

She nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement.

"It seems our paths are destined to keep crossing."

"So it seems," Zac smiled at her and scratched his head, not that he had an itch, such physical discomforts where not part of this world, rather it was an echo of his persona: a scratch of the head, thumb pressed to the lips, hands running through his hair, all reminders that he was still linked to the living world.

Nadine studied him for a long time, weighing up the consequences of what she was about to do. The sisters had counselled against it, pointing out that his healing was progressing at a satisfactory pace. Under normal circumstances she would've agreed with them but as First among the Enlightened she was privy to insights that they were not. Events were unfolding that required her immediate attention. If she failed to intervene the consequences could be dire. No, Zac's recovery needed to be accelerated. She just hoped that it would be enough.

Making up her mind, Nadine held her hand out to Zac.

"Come with me," she ordered.

Zac knew better than to argue with the Enlightened, he had tried that once before and it had almost cost Arcadia her life, so now when Nadine said something he did it without question.

Moving towards her he was consumed by her dazzling aura. Waves of colour blazed brilliantly around them. If Zac had been in his physical body he would have felt nauseous. The room shimmered around them then fell away to reveal a perfect peaceful clear night. Suddenly the world seemed to streak by below them only to stop again seconds later. Beneath them was a large rock pool, its serenity broken by the roaring of cascading water crashing into it.

Zac looked around wondering at why Nadine had bought him to this place when he heard the familiar sound of Arcadia's laughter sparkle through the night. He turned towards the sound eager to catch a glimpse of her, eager to see what had amused her so. It only took a split second for his mood to darken and his anger to boil.

On the edge of the rock pool, with the crystal clear water streaming over her silky hair, her tanned skin glistening in the moonlight, he swore she looked like an angel; an angel that was being defiled by a beast. Time seemed to stand still as Zac watched Luke suck on Arcadia's neck and slowly lift her out of the water, moving his kisses down to her breasts. If he had been in his physical body, he would've been shaking with uncontrolled rage.

He watched mesmerized as Arcadia's moans became more frequent and almost choked when she whispered his name. The look she gave him nearly sent Zac over the edge. He knew what that look meant, he had seen it in her eyes often enough. Wrenching his eyes from them he glared angrily at Nadine.

"Why are you showing me this?" he growled.

Compassion filled Nadine's eyes as she felt the extent of his pain. She hated doing this to him but it was necessary, everything hinged on his recovery. With a wave of her hand the world shifted around them again. When the whirlwind stopped, night had turned into day. Nadine floated across the water and stopped at the edge of the waterfall, turning she summoned Zac to follow. He shook his head, not wanting to bare witness to anymore of this.

"Zac," her voice was quietly insistent.

He stubbornly stood his ground. "No," he breathed, his voice catching.

Nadine faced the curtain of water and with a tiny motion of her hand, Zac found himself pulled towards her. She turned and looked into his eyes. Anger blazed in them, along with pain and jealousy but she decided that that wasn't enough. As agonizing as it will be for him, he needed to see more.

She stepped through the waterfall bringing him with her. Zac's eyes pleaded for her to stop but she turned from him and looked ahead. Closing his eyes, he gritted his teeth and slowly turned his head. It took all his willpower to slowly lift his head and open his eyes. His focus settled on the two people lying on the rug. A low rumble echoed at the base of his throat and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Arcadia snuggled into Luke's chest, her hair sprawled in a tangled mess over her shoulders and across her face. Raw emotions formed knots within him, tightening to hard clumps as he noticed the smug satisfied smile on Luke's face. Everything seemed surreal as he watched Luke pull the blanket up over Arcadia's shoulders, brush the hair off her face and kiss her gently on the forehead before he wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"I love you."

It was only a whisper but the words struck Zac like an explosion. His head shot up and his eyes widened in shock as the magnitude of the situation struck him. It was one thing to find the woman you adore in another man's embrace but quite another to hear him pledge his love for her. This was bad, really, really bad. Zac knew that Arcadia had feelings for Luke and he was used to men lusting after her but never had he heard one of them tell her that he loved her and mean it, especially not when she was asleep. Panic began to take over the moment he realised how easily he could lose her, overpowering all the other emotions. For the first time since arriving on Tor'quae he felt a sense of urgency to recover.

"Help me, Nadine," he pleaded gruffly.

Making eye contact with him, she searched his soul and finally satisfied with what she found, she smiled and slightly bowed her head in assent.

"Leia? Is it true?"

Leia looked up to see her sister burst into the room and rush to Zac's side. Not waiting for an answer she pulled the covers back and examined his wound. A rush of pure joy flooded through her, making her eyes sparkle when she saw how much his wound had healed. The gaping hole in his side was now half the size it had been when she left the room last night. Almost squealing with delight and grinning broadly, she leaned down and kissed Zac firmly on his lips then whispered something inaudible into his ear.

Leia was taken aback by her sister's complete transformation. The last time she had seen her, only hours ago, she had looked drawn, fragile, lost in the depths of despair. Now she was a whirlwind of energy. The colour had returned to her cheeks, the dark circles had vanished and her previously bloodshot eyes where now bright and clear. She seemed vitalised, more alive than she had ever been.

Out of the corner of her eye Leia saw her brother standing in the doorway, his features noticeably darkening as he watched Arcadia. Thinking that she must have sensed his mood, Leia watched in surprise as her sister, still leaning over Zac, looked across at Luke. Her sparkling eyes changed ever so subtly. They now shone with a mischievous glint that slowly spread to her lips in the form of a smirk. She kissed Zac again and slowly stood up, her eyes never leaving Luke's. By the time she had straightened, she radiated pure sex, transfixing Luke with a look that was both sultry and feminine at the same time. Leia watched in stunned silence as the darkness vanished from his features, only to be replaced with a look of pure longing.

"Where were you when they were teaching that at Princess school?"

Turning to see a similar look in her husband's eyes she gave him a filthy look and punched him before striding out of the room.

"Ouch." Rubbing at his shoulder he sniggered and went after her.

Luke bit his bottom lip as the tingles spread to every cell in his body making him quiver. His eyes roamed over her, taking in every exquisite detail. She wore a white off the shoulder peasant top that laced up in front and left her midriff bare. The flowing white skirt sat low on her hips and was cut to reveal her lean legs as she moved. Her dark curls fell loosely across her shoulders and brushed softly against her back.

Returning his attention to her face he inhaled deeply and slowly shook his head. She smiled as he came towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. Stopping directly in front of her he leaned down to kiss her but she didn't let him, stepping back each time he moved forward, smirking playfully. By the time he walked her back against the wall, she was laughing softly. Taking hold of both her wrists he pulled them up above her and pressed his body against hers, pinning her to the wall.

"There's no where else to go babe. Looks like you're out of options."

Chuckling she replied, "I'm never out of options," and although pinned to the wall she avoided his lips.

"You are so bad," he chuckled looking into her eyes.

Smiling she licked her lips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"You want to play?" he asked. "Okay let's play."

He smirked and looking into her eyes he stepped back but instead of her being able to move off the wall she found herself still pinned to it. Biting his lip, it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey no fair."

"All's fair in love and war," he replied still smirking.

Moving in towards her again he ran his fingertips from the top of her hands down her arms then lightly down her sides. Bringing his hands in together he ran them up her front, lightly brushing against the exposed skin of her midriff. Moving higher still he cupped her breasts and rubbed his thumbs across her nipples, sending trembling goose bumps across her skin. She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt his warm breath against the soft flesh of her throat. The gentle caress of his breath climbed higher still till it was warming her ear. She tried to tilt her head so she could rest it against his but it wouldn't budge. Her breathing deepened as his breath brushed across her cheek and mingled with hers. Opening her eyes she gazed into a sea of vivid blue.

"I win," he whispered and crushed his lips on hers in a deep, long, passionate kiss.

Suddenly Zac moaned and called her name. They froze and Luke broke off the kiss, searching the Princess's eyes.

"Zac," she breathed, looking past Luke to the bed.

He felt the wave of hope rush through her, accompanied with both guilt and love. When she looked back up at him he saw her struggling emotions reflected in her eyes. He could feel that she wanted to be with him but that she also needed to go to Zac. Her emotions where swinging like a pendulum and with both men vying for her attention she couldn't find an equilibrium. Finally loyalty won.

"Luke, please?" She tried to convey so much with those simple words. Please understand, please let me go, please don't be mad, please forgive me.

Luke knew that he shouldn't be angry but knowing something doesn't make it happen. He had been well aware of the situation when he strode into it. He knew that Zac and Arcadia had been an item, that their feelings ran deep for each other but he couldn't help the way he felt. He had fallen for the Princess from the moment he had laid eyes on her and with each passing moment that he spent in her company, those feelings increased exponentially. He didn't want to let her go, he didn't want her to be in love with Zac, in fact if he was honest, all he wanted was to pack her into a ship and get her as far the Hell away from him as possible.

Looking into her pleading eyes he felt betrayed. She belonged to him; he knew it, down in the very depths of his soul. Why couldn't she see it too?

"Fine," he said gruffly, glowering at her, his jaw set and his muscles tense. Stepping back from her he spun round and stormed out of the room. As soon as he left, the shackles that had Arcadia pinned to the wall vanished and she all but collapsed to the floor.

"What am I doing?" she whispered as she gazed at his receding form.

"Cadi?"

"Zac!" Picking herself up off the floor she hurried to his side. Leaning down over him she stroked his cheek.

"I'm here baby."

His eyelids fluttered and slowly opened, his eyes focusing on hers. A smile touched his lips and his eyes fluttered closed again.

"I love you," he whispered then slipped into unconsciousness again.

Tears welled in her eyes. "I love you too babe," she sobbed. Sitting in the chair she bought her hands up to her face. "What am I doing?" she asked shaking her head, her emotions in complete turmoil. "What the Hell am I doing?"

"You question me Jedi?" Nadine cocked her head to the side intrigued with the audacity of her guest.

"No Enlightened. I'm considering options."

"Do you believe that I have failed to take everything into consideration?" she asked.

"Nadine, we have been friends for a long time and you know that I would not be fool enough to doubt your wisdom but…"

"But they are special to you and you do not wish to see them suffer." She nodded sagely, "That is understandable Obi-Wan but my duty is not to their happiness. Far greater issues are at stake here."

"I'm well aware of that Nadine but this is wrong."

"Wrong?" she raised her eyebrow at him. "It is necessary."

"It could've been handled differently."

"Differently? How Obi-Wan? Their life-forces are connected, they would have found each other eventually."

"Yes that is true," he conceded. "But to encourage the relationship?"

"It was necessary Jedi, hear you nothing I say? Everything hinges on Zac's recovery, we were losing him, he needed incentive to stay."

"Even if he does recover, there are no guarantees that she will choose him."

"That is why we must tell her."

"Tell her? No Nadine you can't!"

"I must."

"No tell Luke instead. He is a Jedi, he will understand."

Nadine chuckled.

"True he is a Jedi but his actions are governed by his heart, much like yours. He will spend his time trying to find a way to circumvent it and doom us all in the process. No Jedi, I will tell the girl. She will do what is necessary."

Arcadia stormed out of the dimly lit cabin into the warm night air.

"Damn it Arcadia, you can't run away from this!"

Following hotly on the Princess's heals Luke grabbed her arm and forced her to turn and face him. She met his gaze indignantly.

"I'm not running away, Luke. It was a mistake."

He shook his head incredulously. "Mistake? No, that was no mistake. I was there, remember?"

She blushed slightly but in the darkness it didn't show. "It shouldn't have happened Luke. Zac's in a coma and I'm off fucking some guy under a waterfall!"

Luke's blue eyes blazed angrily and his grip tightened on her wrist. He pushed her hard up against the wall, pinning her there with his body. His voice was a soft growl, "You weren't fucking some guy. _We_… were making love."

Arcadia closed her eyes and shook her head, in a whisper she replied, "It shouldn't have happened."

"But it did. You can't hide your feelings Cadi. Not from me."

She looked up into the depths of his blue eyes again and saw them soften.

"I love you." The words struck at the very core of her being. "And I know you love me."

Shaking her head slowly, Arcadia tried to look away, tried desperately to hide from the truth. She had decided earlier that she was going to end it, that it was just a passing fling, pure lust combined with the tumultuous situation and the liberating effects of the planet. Why did he have to go and complicate things by dragging her deepest emotions to the fore?

"I…" she breathed.

"Sh…" Luke brushed his thumb across her lips, "no more arguing," he whispered.

Sighing Arcadia closed her eyes as he pressed his lips on hers in a soft, gentle kiss. She tried to fight her own emotions but Luke's words kept echoing in her head that combined with his persistent ministrations soon weakened her resolve. Her breathing deepened as he began to entice a response from her. She moaned at the feel of his tongue stroking hers. It wasn't long before she felt the heat start to rise within her. The kissing became more insistent as they both surrendered to the passion that was slowly building between them.

Luke still had her pressed up against the wall. His hand was entangled in the silkiness of her dark locks ensuring that she couldn't pull away. Not that pulling away was something that Arcadia wanted to do. In fact she longed to get closer to him. She pressed her body up against his, feeling his hard muscles contract under supple skin as he moved against her. She ached for the feel of his flesh against hers.

Pulling back, Luke searched her eyes. He wanted to make sure that the decision was actually hers and not somehow transferred to her from him. Time seemed to stand still as the feelings she projected washed over him. "Patience," he told himself as he waited for her to make the decision.

Arcadia's heart was pounding as they contemplated each other, both breathing heavily. The heady desire coursed through her veins inflaming all her senses. She didn't want him to pull away, not now, not ever. Somehow it felt wrong.

"Luke," she breathed, her soul begging for him to touch her.

That was all the prompting he needed. A soft smile touched his lips as a feeling of relief and satisfaction washed over him. "Mine," he thought, his primal side taking over. Reaching out he pulled her into him pressing his hips against hers, arching her back until her shoulders pressed against the wall again. His lips urgently sought the plump fullness of hers.

She returned his kisses with the same fervour, her hand running up the back of his neck and grabbing a fistful of hair. The butterflies fluttered madly in her stomach as he trailed a wet path down her throat with his tongue. Soft moans of pleasure reverberated at the base of her throat. He ran his hands down her body and then slowly back up, watching intently as the laces on the front of her top magically came undone, revealing the tanned firmness of her breasts. She moaned as he rubbed his thumbs over her nipples before taking them into his mouth.

Reaching down she pulled his shirt out of his pants and up over his head, tossing it to the ground before running her fingers over the contours of his muscular chest. Moaning at the feel of her nails grazing his skin, Luke reached out and cradled Arcadia's face in his hand, taking a step forward, he pressed his bare chest against hers, savouring the feel of the warmth of her skin.

"I want you now Luke," she whispered in his ear and nibbled his earlobe.

A deep moan escaped from Luke's throat and he held her tightly, afraid if he let her go that he would totally lose control and ravish her. Taking some deep steadying breaths he pulled back from her and gazed into her eyes. She returned his gaze, her breathing shallow.

"Come here."

It was a command, a royal decree. She reached out and pulled him towards her. He crushed his lips on hers, his hands frantically pulling her skirt up and removing her underwear. She pulled at his belt buckle and unzipped his pants, reaching in and rubbing at his straining erection. Moaning, he picked her up and pressed her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around him as he entered her, her velvety smoothness encircling him. Their breathing was coming in ragged gasps as they moved against each other. The rising heat covered their bodies in a soft sheen that glistened in the moonlight. Arcadia could feel the rough surface of the wall against her back and see the rhythmic contracting and relaxing of Luke's muscles as he moved.

"Look at me."

Arcadia stopped sucking on Luke's neck and lifted her head so she could see his eyes. Pools of clear blue crystal looked back at her. He stopped straining against her for a moment, giving them both a chance to regain some control.

"Ready?" he asked

"Yes," she replied hoarsely between shallow breaths.

He leaned in and kissed her passionately, opening a connection up between them. She gasped as she felt a wave of emotions flow through her, love, lust, need. "I love you," he whispered as his lips left hers and she knew that it was true. He had opened up a link between them, she could feel what he was feeling, and he could sense her. The added dimension quickly increased the desire they both felt. It wasn't long before their hearts were pounding in unison and their breathing was ragged shallow gasps. The tingling heat began to grow between them and rise over their bodies. Arcadia bit her bottom lip and tried to control the sensation, tried to prolong it.

"Don't," he whispered opening his eyes to look at her. She moaned as she met his gaze, feeling his overwhelming desire to please her, to make this encounter magical. The look he gave her melted all remnants of resistance and she surrendered completely to the sensations, surrendered completely to him. Moments later they both cried out as explosive waves of ecstasy shuddered through their bodies.

Opening her eyes sleepily she tried to adjust to the darkness of the room. She felt the warmth of his body pressed up against her side; his arm was draped protectively over her. He was snoring softly, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. She turned her head so she could look at him. He looked so peaceful, so content, so adorable.

"I love you," she whispered, finally admitting to herself that it was true.

She had been trying to hide from it since she first met him, not being one to lose her heart over someone so quickly and besides, she was in love with Zac. How could she possibly have such strong feelings for another man? Was it possible to love two men with equal intensity? Obviously it was because she did. The more she tried to sort through it the more confusing it got. She couldn't choose between them, she didn't want to. She even toyed with the idea of having them both. There were numerous cultures where people had multiple consorts but she decided that it wouldn't go down too well with either of them. Both were too stubborn, jealous and proud.

Finally she concluded that she needed some guidance. Pulling back the sheet she slowly lifted Luke's arm and slipped out of the bed. He moaned and rolled onto his back, the sheet falling around his hips to reveal rippling muscles under taut skin. Catching her breath at how tempting he looked, she suppressed the urge to climb back into bed with him.

Searching around in the darkness she retrieved her clothes and put them on, quietly padding out of the cabin. Once outside she looked up at the stars and breathed in deeply, taking in lung fulls of the calming air. She wanted to find Nadine but before she did that she went to check on Zac.

According to the Enlightened that she encountered there, he was still drifting between the two worlds. He hadn't regained consciousness since she spoke to him earlier but his wound had almost completely healed. At his current rate of recovery, the sister anticipated that he would be up and around in a couple of days at the most. She had thanked her and sat beside Zac's bed for a while, contemplating him and her situation hoping that some great revelation would present itself and clear everything up for her. Nothing did.

Nadine found her sitting on a flat rock overhanging the bubbling river. She seemed lost in thought as Nadine silently approached her. Stopping a short distance behind her, Nadine scrutinized her soul, ensuring that she hadn't missed anything the countless other times that she had done it.

"Nadine."

A raised eyebrow was all the evidence of her surprise. "_Interesting,"_ she thought. Arcadia hadn't moved.

"Arcadia," she replied in acknowledgement.

The Princess opened her eyes and turned to face the Enlightened.

"I beseech your guidance."

Nadine bowed her head faintly in acquiescence.

"I'm in love with Luke."

"Yes," she agreed. "Your life-forces are intertwined."

Arcadia looked at her quizzically.

"Intertwined? But you told me that Zac was my soul mate."

"He is."

"He is…and Luke is?" She asked thinking that she must've misunderstood.

"Yes."

"Yes? They are both my soul mates?"

"Yes."

"Two soul mates? How is that possible?"

"It is possible Arcadia, although rare."

She took a minute to assimilate the information.

"Then how do I choose between them?"

Nadine smiled sagely at her. "You have a visitor."

The air beside her began to shimmer then slowly solidified into the form of a man.

"Obi-Wan!"

She jumped to her feet and embraced him warmly. "I missed you so."

"And I you, little one," he replied smiling, thankful for the unique properties of this planet that allowed him to take solid form.

"Come sit with me, we have much to discuss," he took her hand and led her to the edge of the river, sitting her down next to him on the lush grass.

"I hear you've finally met Luke," he smiled at her knowingly.

"Yes," she blushed and lowered her eyes.

"And?" he prompted

"And…" she paused, picking at the grass around her. "Nadine tells me that our souls are intertwined."

"It is true, little one."

"But I am also in love with Zac."

He nodded, "Quite a dilemma, my sweet."

"How can I possibly choose between them?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Perhaps I can help."

"Please," she begged.

"Are you certain you want to hear this?"

"If it will help me make a decision then yes."

Obi-Wan looked up at Nadine then nodded.

"Whichever path you choose, you will be happy. Life will be fulfilling with either of them. Both will make attentive husbands, wonderful fathers and creative lovers, although there is something to be said for Jedi sex."

She smiled shyly and nodded thinking he wasn't being very helpful yet.

"But the future holds a great danger."

Both Arcadia and the Jedi looked up at Nadine, Obi-Wan giving her a stern look.

"Danger?" she asked knowing that the crux of the conversation was rapidly approaching.

"Yes," Obi-Wan continued, hesitantly. "The Skywalker children will become Jedi like their father and it will fall upon their shoulders to fight the great evil that will threaten the galaxy."

"My children?" she asked.

"If the Skywalker offspring are not borne of a Jedi mother, they will not be strong enough to defeat the malevolence and they will die, dooming the galaxy in their wake."

Obi-Wan glared at the Enlightened but she ignored him. The Princess sat in stunned silence as the information slowly sunk in.

"Oh-kay," she said finally, staring out across the river. "Does Luke know?"

"No," they said in unison.

"And he must never be told." Nadine's concentration focused on Arcadia until she was satisfied that she understood.

"You must end the relationship, little one. Leave no doubt in his mind that it is over."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say," she told them. "You're not the one that has to go break your soul mates heart. How do I justify that?"

"Sometimes the individual must be sacrificed for the greater good of the whole."

"Oh stop spouting crap at me Obi-Wan. It may have sounded oh so wise when you and father walked around the palace exchanging your little sayings but I am not a child anymore. I didn't like it then and I sure as Hell don't like it now."

Suppressing a smile at her feistiness, he exchanged a glance with Nadine.

"Be that as it may, Arcadia, it doesn't change the facts. Luke must unite with a Jedi. The fate of the galaxy depends on it."

She looked at them and sighed. She was so angry that they had burdened her with this information, yet also relieved that she now could make the 'right' choice, not that she really had much of a choice. Marry Luke, have kids, see them die and doom the galaxy in the process…some choice. The decision had been made for her but now the hard part was up to her. How does she tell Luke, a man that she loves, a man that under different circumstances she could spend her life with, that she doesn't want to see him again? Suddenly a glimmer of hope shone brightly in her.

"If I have two soul mates, does that mean that Luke has two too?"

The Enlightened and Jedi exchanged a glance then Nadine shook her head.

"No Arcadia, his life-force is only entwined with yours."

Arcadia's heart sank.

"What about Zac?" she needed to know.

"Only you."

"How can I deal with this?" she asked no one in particular. "How can I go in there and break his heart knowing that he will never find this kind of love again?"

"It is tragic little one, no one is denying that."

"You will do what you must," Nadine told her bluntly.

She nodded slowly, resigning herself to her fate. "Yeah well you can tell the powers that be to bite me."

Nadine raised an eyebrow and Obi-Wan chuckled thinking that Nadine was right; his favourite little Princess was definitely a force to be reckoned with. Putting his arm around her, he hugged her tightly.

"I must go now, my sweet," he said, kissing her forehead. "Don't worry, everything will work out."

She nodded and smiled weakly. "Bye General Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Goodbye Princess Arcadia Organa," he said bowing.

They smirked at each other and the Jedi slowly turned opaque, then shimmered brightly then disappeared.

"It is time."

Arcadia shook her head, "No wait. I want to see them. I want to see the family that I will never have."

Nadine studied her for a moment then nodded. "Come," she said, leading her back onto the rock overlooking the river. With the sweep of her arm the dark water in front of the rock turned bright and an image began to form. Arcadia watched in awe as she gazed at her own reflection cradling in her arms a tiny baby boy with bright blue eyes. Next to her stood Luke holding a young girl. Her hair was light yet she had Arcadia's curls and brown eyes.

Tears gleamed in Arcadia's eyes and she tried to suppress a sob, "they're so beautiful." Her heart ached for them, two tiny lives that will never be, the family that Luke and she will never have, the life they will never share. She longed to take them into her arms and hold them tight if only just once but knew that wasn't possible. Those little angels will never feel her gentle touch or know the extent of her love.

"Come Arcadia, you need to go to him now."

The image in the water vanished as the sky began to lighten in preparation for the dawn. Turning to Nadine, her eyes glistening with unshed tears she nodded.

"Won't he be able to sense this when I'm with him?"

"I will shield it from him, Arcadia. Now go."

Standing in the doorway Arcadia was surprised to find Luke busily packing.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Without pausing or turning to look at her he replied gruffly, "What's it look like I'm doing?"

"Why are you packing?" She asked walking into the room.

"Something's come up."

"So you're just leaving?" she watched him stuff his clothes in a knapsack and pick it up. "Where you even going to say goodbye?"

Looking up at her angrily he growled, "You walked out on me! I woke up last night and you were gone. I waited all night for you to come back but you didn't. Where were you?" Shaking his head he changed his mind. "No don't answer that I don't want to know."

"I'm here now," she said ignoring the little voice in her head that kept telling her to just let him go.

He glared at her and shaking his head he brushed past her.

"So that's it huh? And here I was thinking you were different."

Throwing his knapsack down on the bed furiously he turned and stared at her in bewilderment. He couldn't believe that she just made him sound like the villain.

"Damn it Arcadia! I love you. Why is that so hard for you to understand? You're not some fling for me. You will never be 'that girl that I fucked on Tor'quae.' I know we haven't known each other for long but I'm talking spending the rest of my life with you, marriage, kids the whole deal. How many different ways do you want me to say it? I. Love. You."

"I love you too," she told him softly. She knew that she shouldn't have said it but she couldn't help herself, it just came out. The little voice in her head screamed "NO!"

He stared at her for a long time, looking into her big brown eyes. All the anger that he was feeling magically dissipated with those three little words. He was amazed at just how powerful they could be. His heart soared as their sweet sounds settled on his ears. It was one thing to know that she loved him, quite another to hear her say it.

"What?" he asked, simply because he wanted to hear her say it again.

She gazed longingly into his eyes, unable to hide her feelings for him but struggling with the wisdom of her actions.

"I love you," she repeated her voice full of emotion.

His heart fluttered in his chest and a profound sense of joy swept through him making him feel giddy. His eyes sparkled with delight and he couldn't keep the smile from forming. Pulling her into his embrace, he kissed her passionately, losing himself in the exquisite perfection of the moment. She returned his fervent kisses with wild abandon, telling him over and over that she loved him. She needed him to feel, at least once in his life, the purity of emotions that only she could give him. When he finally pulled back to look into her eyes, they were both breathing heavily.

"Come with me," he pleaded.

"I can't,"

"You can't or you won't?"

"I can't leave Zac."

'Zac? Why does everything always revolve around Zac? Forget Zac and think about yourself for once."

"I can't Luke, he needs me."

Grabbing hold of her shoulders he looked deep into her eyes, "I need you. Baby listen to me, we can be happy you and I, we can be a family. We belong together. All I'm asking for is a chance to prove it. Come away with me, just for a few days. Let me spoil you for a while. I know this place that has the most amazing retreat, everything there is pure indulgence. I promise you'll love it."

It sounded so alluring. What harm could a few more days in his company do? After everything she'd been through, she so wanted to be spoilt. "Arcadia!" the little voice in her head sounded remarkably like Nadine.

"Oh Luke I wish I could. You have no idea how much I want to but I can't. Not now."

"_Not ever,"_ she thought dismally.

"Then when?" He looked expectantly into her eyes.

"How do I explain this to you Luke? I love you, I do but I can't go with you. Not now, not ever."

His heart sank. "Why not?"

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Remember back on Serillia, after you kissed me for the first time and Zac saw us?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Remember I went after him?"

"Yeah," he nodded again.

"When I found him he was furious. I had never seen him like that before. He told me that he was so afraid of losing me, that never in his life had he felt so threatened by anyone than he did by you. He asked me to marry him, Luke. When he recovers I'm going to tell him yes."

"No you can't!"

"I'm so sorry baby."

"NO!"

"Please Luke, it breaks my heart to do this but"

I have no choice 

"When did you decide this?"

"Last night."

"Last night while we were making love?"

"No! No baby. No. Last night while I was sitting by the river wishing for answers."

"And that's your answer? Marry Zac without giving us a chance?"

"Please Luke, don't make this harder than it is."

"Why the hell not? You seem to be able to dismiss it all so easily." He wanted to hurt her with his words the way that she had just hurt him.

"That isn't fair Luke. You know that isn't true."

"Do I? I'm not so sure anymore."

Grabbing his hand she pressed it to her chest. "Then search me."

"No!" he pulled his hand away.

She reached out and pulled it back against her again.

"You want answers Luke, this is the only way that I can make you understand."

"I said no."

"Do it!"

They glared at each other for a long time, Arcadia willing him to do as she asked. She wanted so desperately for him to know how deep her feelings where, wanted him to feel the purity of her love. Her heart broke with the knowledge that he was doomed to never find another woman who would adore him like she did. There would be other women, she was certain of that but he would never find someone that would speak to his soul.

Luke glowered at her. He couldn't understand why she would do this to him. They were meant to be together, he knew that for a fact. He kept asking himself why she wouldn't give him a chance. Why after all those years of being with Zac, she suddenly decides to commit to him? Why now? Why so suddenly? Why, when everything was going so well between them, did she want to end it? Why tell him she loves him only to break his heart? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Finally it all got too much for him, if only for his sanity, he needed to know.

"Fine," he growled.

Placing his hands on either side of her head he pulled her roughly towards him. Looking into her eyes, he pushed his energy into her. She gasped at how abruptly he invaded her, forcefully penetrating through her barriers. She knew he was angry and he had every right to be. She could feel it in the way his energy moved through her. Instead of fighting him she tried to relax, tried to remain focused on his clear blue eyes. Staring into them she noticed that they blazed a deeper, more vivid blue but they were distant, not looking at her but looking through her.

She thought about focusing her emotions, trying to concentrate on how much she loved him. She tried to convey to him how intense her feelings were. Tried to make him understand why she needed to choose Zac without telling him about his fate, all the while hoping that Nadine's shield would hold. Gradually his probing became less insistent. He had stopped rampaging through her and now flowed gently, tenderly touching parts of her. She felt him quieten and he remained in the one spot for a long time, flickering every so often.

She kept her eyes focused on his letting him have free reign to her soul, succumbing completely to him, the intimacy of his energy mingling with hers, bringing choking tears to her eyes. After a while she felt him move again, slowly backtracking through her. He withdrew from her gently, the feeling of emptiness her first sign that he had gone. Closing her eyes she gasped as her soul screamed at the loss. Taking a shuddering breath her eyes opened to focus on his. He blinked a few times then his focus settled on hers. She watched as his eyes softened and welled with glistening tears. Taking a step forward he pressed his forehead on hers.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry," he said fighting back the tears.

"Luke," she sobbed as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"It's alright baby. I understand. I love you," he told her, then softer, "I love you.'

The welling tears spilt from her eyes, leaving wet streaks down her cheeks only to continue their journey down the side of Luke's neck. He held her close, her body trembling as she struggled to deal with the overpowering emotions, tried to deal with the longing deep inside her. She felt incomplete without him, like a chunk had been torn from within her. Her heart begged for the exquisite intimacy of his soul mingling with hers.

Luke's heart ached and sang at the same time. He felt like a complete jerk for the way he had treated her. Forcefully storming through her in anger and frustration was unforgivable but she took it in her stride, willingly relaxing her defences where the instinctive reaction would have been to fight. He was amazed at her courage and strength. She had endured so much. There were so many secrets that she kept hidden, but by far the most painful was the one she had just shared with him, the one that she had never revealed to anyone, not even Zac. As soon as he touched that part of her, he realised how implicitly she trusted him. In that moment he knew how pure and genuine her love was.

He wept for her, for her agony, for the violent loss of her innocence, for the unrelenting torture that she had to endure but most of all he wept for her loneliness, for the fact that she had suffered this pain in silence, sharing it with no one, keeping it hidden, buried deep within her until now. Willingly revealing something so personal, so profoundly horrifying cemented the bonds between them. She had given him something that was exclusively his, a part of her that she wouldn't or couldn't reveal to anyone else, not even the man she planned to marry.

He tried to pull back so he could gaze into her eyes but she wouldn't let him, clinging to him with all her strength, so afraid of letting him go.

"Sh baby, it's alright," he whispered. "I'm not leaving, not yet."

Slowly she relaxed her grip, letting him pull back enough to look at her. He gazed into the depths of her glimmering eyes, stroking her hair, then brushing his fingers across her cheek. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head pressing it into his hand and sighed. She moistened her crimson lips, her dark lashes slowly parting to frame the chocolate warmth of her eyes.

"Come here," he murmured.

His lips closed over hers in a kiss that redefined the word tender, their salty tears mingling in a sensual sea of passion. Taking her hand he led her to the bed where he made slow agonising love to her, reverently worshipping not only her body but her spirit as well. They spent the entire day and night together, reaching new heights of ecstasy and understanding, forming a union that no one or thing could dare try to unravel. Nothing could ever compare to the time they shared. They poured a lifetime of love into a single planetary cycle, celebrating an intimacy that most lovers never attain.

Luke smiled contently as she slept in his arms, snuggled warmly against his chest, her soft skin bathed in a honeyed glow. He inhaled deeply, breathing her in. She smelt so good, so sexy, musk mingled with vanilla, him mingled with her. Nothing else in the universe mattered now that he had found her. He knew that she would always be a part of him, no matter what. Gently running his hands over her velvety skin, he sighed, thinking he could happily stay here forever, burying for as long as possible the inevitable. He didn't want to think about that, not now, not while her bare skin was pressed against his own and her heart beat in time to his. Now he wanted to savour the moment, lose himself in the dream, commit every inch of her to memory, every touch, every sigh, every caress. The silkiness of her hair, her luscious full lips, the dark lashes that framed the warmth of her eyes, the small dark mole that sat on the top of her left breast, he smiled, the way she trembled when he kissed the back of her neck.

Luke's body shuddered as he felt Zac regain consciousness, shattering the perfection of the moment.

"_No! Not yet!"_ he thought

The time had come too soon. Luke didn't want to let her go. He struggled with his emotions, toying with the idea of simply taking her with him, of bundling her up into a ship and just leaving, to Hell with the consequences. In that instant he realised just how seductive the dark side actually was. Shaking the thought from his mind he tried to work up the courage to leave. "One step at a time," he told himself. First he needed to get out of bed.

"Baby," he whispered stroking her back.

She moaned softly, slowly coming awake. He rolled her over gently, resting on his elbow looking down at her until she opened her eyes. She blinked sleepily finally managing to focus on his face.

"Luke," she whispered.

He smiled at her, his eyes so full of love. He adored the way she said his name. She made it sound so sweet, so perfect, like the gentle caress of a summer's breeze. He leaned down and kissed her, pouring every part of himself into that kiss, filling her with his love, knowing that it was the last time he would taste her sweet lips and feel the warmth of her body against his. When he finally found the strength to pull back, they both had tears in their eyes.

"Goodbye Cadi,"

"No Luke," she sobbed.

He closed his eyes and tried to block the pain.

"I love you, always."

"No," she choked and pulled him into her crushing her lips on his.

"Sh baby," he said holding her close, tears spilling from his eyes. "Sleep," he ordered, knowing that would be the only way she would let him go.

"No," she fought it.

"Sleep baby, I love you."

"I love you Luke," she managed to get out before she succumbed to his will and crumpled in his arms.

He held her tightly, not wanting to let her go, the tears streaming down his face, the ache in his heart unbearable. He realised the more he prolonged it the harder it would be but even with that knowledge it still took him a long time before he was able to lie her down and climb out of bed.

Taking deep steadying breaths he managed to focus on what he had to do. With a thought he turned off the holorecorder. Finding his clothes, he pulled them on then checked his knapsack to ensure that everything was in order. Once satisfied he stood before the machine and inserted his message at the front of the recording then made a copy. Placing one of the pyramid shaped crystals into his pocket, he held the other one up to the early morning light and studied it intently. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move on the bed. Turning he was surprised to find the little black kitten curled up on his pillow almost asleep.

"Where did you come from?" he asked it smiling.

The kitten opened her eye sleepily and meowed softly. He leaned over the sleeping Princess and tickled the kitten behind the ears. She purred noisily.

"Here, keep an eye on this for me until she wakes up. Make sure she gets it ok?"

The kitten meowed and readjusted its position, curling around the crystal as Luke placed it on the pillow.

"Thanks," he smirked, "I've got to go now. Take care of her for me."

Still purring the kitten closed her eyes and fell asleep. Looking down at the Princess, Luke inhaled sharply biting his bottom lip. He took one last longing look at her, taking in every detail then leaned down to kiss her for the last time, sending her all his love through the force. She smiled in her sleep and moaned softly.

"Bye baby, I love you," he whispered and picking up his knapsack he turned and walked out the door.


End file.
